WISH YOU WERE
by brookedavis911
Summary: this is the sequel to love struck basket ball star! remember those two young teenagers who fell in love and it was destroyed when brooke davis was forced to leave Tree Hill? well what would happen if brooke came back only to find alot has changed?
1. WISH YOU WERE

Authors note: hey guys this is the sequel to Love Struck Basket Ball Star if you haven't read it please do!!! And read it first or this one won't make much sense. Please read and review! THIS IS NOT A PUCAS STORY TOTAL BRUCAS!

**Wish you were**

Exactly 3 years later Brooke Davis sat in her apartment and thought about her life and all the things that had happened like she was going through a time line it started when she met Lucas Scott the boy she still loved. She hated this day because it was the day she left that boy her heart ached knowing she wasn't a part of his life anymore. It didn't seem to make sense with all the shit they went through you would think that they would be together right now but they weren't Brooke decided to call Haley who she had kept in touch with these past three years.

"**Hello?" Haley asked**

"Hey tutor girl," Brooke said

"**Oh hey Brooke how have you been?" Haley asked**

"Good!" Brooke began "not so good … how is Lucas?" Brooke asked

"**Wow you have made a record … you haven't asked that in a whole week! He is good Brooke" Haley said**

"Good! … Listen Haley I'm 20 now and I have money so I was thinking … I think I am coming back to Tree Hill" Brooke said.

"**Are you sure about this Brooke" Haley asked**

"Yea … Haley I was so happy when I was there and I am just not happy here." Brooke explained

"Brooke I should warn you though a lot of things have changed since you left" Haley warned

"I know and I still want to go back," Brooke said

"**What about your fashion career?" Haley asked**

"I can work on that down there" Brooke said

"**Ok Brooke Davis get your ass down here in tree hill!" Haley said excited**

Lucas Scott sat on his couch when the little girl he loved most in the world ran in and hugged him tightly

"Hi Lucas" she said

"Hey Brittany" he said and hugged her back.

"Where did you and your mom go?" Lucas asked

"To the store to get supplies for my birthday party today!" the young girl said excited

"Oh yea … how old are you any way 50?" Lucas asked

"No silly I'm three" Brittany replied.

"Oh yea that's right you were born three years ago today at 10:03 pm" Lucas said

"Yep" Brittany said

"Hey why don't you go play Barbie's in your room!" Lucas said and the little girl ran to her room to play Barbie's.

"I really don't like it that she calls you Lucas still … I mean we are together she is practically your daughter why cant she just call you Lucas." The woman said

"She can call me whatever she wants" Lucas said

"Yea I guess … so Haley told me we have a surprise at the party tonight" the woman said

"Yea well that should be interesting" Lucas said

"What's wrong with you today you seem down" the woman said

"Peyton …"

"Oh right today is the day Brooke abandoned you" Peyton said

"She didn't abandon me she had no choice it was her mom." Lucas defended Brooke

"Yea I know … whatever," Peyton said

"It doesn't matter because today is also the day that beautiful little girl was born" Lucas said

"Yea ill never forget you came to that hospital that night even though we had our troubles and you stuck by me and raised her up… your great Lucas Scott" Peyton said and kissed him.

Later that day at the airport

"Hey Haley James! Soon to be Scott," Brooke said as she saw Nathan and Haley standing in the airport waiting for her.

"Oh I have missed you so much!" Haley said and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah well your going to miss me even more when I am dead cause you suffocated me!" Brooke said and they laughed

"Man I have missed you guys" she said and genuinely smiled.

"Well we better get going there is a birthday party we are all going to tonight!" Haley said excited

"Whose?" Brooke asked

"Oh just a little girl we know but you can come along" Haley lied because she knew if Brooke knew the truth she would back down.

At the party

Haley knocked on the door and Brittany answered it "hi uncle Haley and Nathan!" the young girl said

"Hey Brit aren't you a little young to be answering the door?" Nathan asked

"Uhh I don't know" Brittany replied

"Hey Brittany go play with your friends and don't answer the door" Lucas said as he walked over to the door

"Sorry guys." Lucas began until he saw Brooke who had the same shocked face as he did. They were both speechless.

"So can we come in or what?" Haley asked

"Oh … oh umm yeah come on in" Lucas said letting them in.

"Haley help me with the silly string will you" Lucas said pulling her away

"What the hell were you thinking!" Lucas said

"Lucas she wanted to come back to tree hill and I couldn't just leave her at home! And besides you are happy to see her and you know it!" Haley argued

"Of course I am happy to see her but she doesn't know about me and Peyton!" Lucas said

"Oh I forgot that detail sorry" Haley said

"Oh my god we are going to have a wrestling match in my living room Brooke vs. Peyton!" Lucas said

"What the hell were you two thinking bringing me here?" Brooke asked Nathan

"Hey that's all on Haley!" Nathan said as Lucas and Haley walked back up.

"Umm so the kids are in the back and there are refreshment in the ice chest help your self" Lucas said and went in the back to check on the kids.

"Hey dude where is Peyton?" Nathan asked

"Work called in it was an emergency I guess … hey I need some time alone to think can you watch the kids?" Lucas asked

"Yea of course" Nathan said

"Thanks man" Lucas said and patted him on the shoulder.

"Haley this is so weird"

"Yea well get used to it" Haley said as Brooke saw Lucas head for one of the back rooms

"Ill be back" Brooke said and went into the room Lucas was in.

"Hey" she said softly

"Hey" he said back

"This is so awkward" Brooke said

"Yea … so how is your mom?" Lucas asked

"Actually we turned off the machines last week" Brooke said

"Oh I'm sorry Brooke" Lucas said

"Yea me to" Brooke said

"How is your dad?" Lucas asked

"Umm he is ok but really why are we talking about this when there are so many other things we need to discuss" Brooke said

"Right" Lucas sighed

"Lucas … how has your life been?" Brooke asked

"Well when you first left which would be about the first year it was painful everywhere I went I thought of you and I saw you… but I had this amazing little girl who was so beautiful and somehow it helped heal me" Lucas said

"Yea about that who is the little girl?" Brooke asked and sat on the bed with him.

"Lucas do you have my …" Peyton began as she walked in on Brooke and Lucas.

"Brooke!? What the hell are you doing here and on my bed with my boyfriend?" Peyton asked

"Wait what … boyfriend" Brooke asked confused

"Yea my boyfriend and the guy that raised my child" Peyton said it had suddenly felt like there was no air in the room she need to get out so she ran out side Lucas ran after her and Peyton ran after Lucas, Nathan and Haley soon followed.

"Brooke wait" Lucas called out

"No I have to go umm I need to go for a walk ill see you at home hales" Brooke said and began walking home she had no idea Lucas was even dating. Brooke's heart was aching like never before right now.

**Authors note: ok I hope you liked it please review!!**


	2. where i stood

Authors note: ok so glad u guys liked it and I have a lot of reader's yay! Well thanks so much for your reviews! 

Where I stood 

After the party Haley came home to console Brooke. Brooke was sitting on their couch eating ice cream and watching the notebook when Haley walked in.

"Oh Brooke are you ok?" Haley said running over to her friend

"God Haley I am so stupid … I thought that when I came back that things would be ok. And maybe he felt … oh what the hell was I thinking!" Brooke said

"Brooke how do you feel?" Haley asked

"Haley I tried getting over him I dated other people and everything! But it was too hard to just let him go I kept pictures of him and…" Brooke said

"Oh god Brooke … everything will be ok I promise" Haley said

"What the hell were you doing in our bed room with her Lucas?" Peyton asked

"Nothing … we were just talking about her mom and her dad and then about you and then you came in and freaked out" Lucas said

"Nothing? I doubt it was nothing Lucas" Peyton argued

"What you don't believe me I thought relationships were about trust!" Lucas said

"Yea I know … you're right and I do trust you Lucas" Peyton assured him and they kissed.

"What am I going to do guys?" Brooke asked Nathan and Haley

"Oh Brooke what you need right now is to get your mind off of Lucas … maybe we should go out tonight!" Haley suggested

"Where?" Brooke asked

"I don't know … how about the new club by Karnes café?" Haley suggested

"Ok I guess I could use some alcohol" Brooke agreed.

"Peyton I need to go check a few things out at my moms café I will be back late ok?" Lucas said

"Yea just don't be too late Luke" Peyton said and kissed him.

"Thanks Haley I really needed this" Brooke said as she took a drink of her third martini of the night

"No problem, just don't get too drunk ok?" Haley said

"Oh I wont" Brooke agreed 

"Ok well you want to dance?" Haley asked

"Oh sure why not I love this song!" she said as they danced to the way I are by Timbaland

After Lucas finished working at the café he was tired and decided to get a drink at the bar down the street Lucas walked into the bar and got a beer. Brooke saw him there and decided since she was drunk she should give him a piece o her mind.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked

"Oh hi Brooke … I was getting a drink … by the way I'm sorry…" Lucas began but was interrupted by a angry and drunk Brooke

"No go home to your perfect little family! tonight was supposed to be about me getting my mind off of you but no right because you just have to be everywhere I go! Go home to your perfect Peyton and your perfect home and your perfect kid and leave me alone! … I changed my mind I will leave you can stay!" Brooke said frustrated and walked out the bar.

"Brooke wait up," Lucas yelled out as he chased after her.

"Why?" Brooke asked in the middle of the parking lot.

"For one my family is hardly perfect okay! Two why do you even care if I have a family you left!" Lucas argued

"Why do I care? Lucas it kills me every second I see you with her and her kid because I know that I couldn't give that to you! God Lucas I cant believe you! Why do I care? I dreamed of the day I became a family with you and now it all just crashed and burned because I didn't get the chance to be that family with you!" Brooke yelled

"Brooke …" Lucas said

"No Lucas …" Brooke said

"What was I supposed to do wait three years for you to come back?" Lucas asked

"I DID! I keep telling Haley I dated other people but I dated one person and then I realized you couldn't be replaced so I waited until my mom died or woke up and then I came back to you! … But I guess I could be replaced … by Peyton right?" Brooke said and walked away again but Lucas grabbed her arm turning her around.

"Peyton could never replace you Brooke" he said and passionately kissed Brooke it was what they both wanted. They hadn't felt this in so long it was the kiss that gave them butterflies in their stomach it was the kiss that gave a shock down their spine. Lucas backed away.

"I cant do this I am sorry Brooke" Lucas said and went home to Peyton guilt filled his heart he felt guilty for cheating on Peyton and he felt guilty for kissing Brooke and just leaving her there he didn't know what to do.

Brooke stood there in shock she didn't know what to think.

"Brooke what are you doing out here?" Haley asked

"Oh I don't know we should go home though," Brooke suggested and they went home together.

**Authors note: ok so I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	3. sorry

Authors note: so happy you liked the last chapter! And thanks for all of your reviews!

Sorry

The next day Brooke woke up with a seriously bad headache she didn't know if what happened with Lucas yesterday was a dream or if it was real and she didn't know if she wanted it to be real or not.

"Morning sunshine" Nathan said as he saw Brooke with the face of a hangover.

"Yea sunshine is the last thing I would call myself right now" Brooke said pouring her coffee

"Rough night?" Nathan asked

"I don't know I can't remember half of it" Brooke shrugged

"Well what are you doing today?" Nathan asked

"Well actually I am going to go and talk to Lucas" Brooke said

"About?" he asked

"Ok don't tell Haley because she will go crazy but last night I either dreamt this up or it really happened but I had a few drunken words with Lucas and he sort of kissed me" Brooke said

"Umm yeah maybe you should go talk to him about that" Nathan said and they both laughed.

"Morning Brooke" Haley said as she poured herself some coffee.

"Morning" Brooke replied

"So what are you going to do today?" Haley asked 

"Umm work on some clothes talk to Lucas the usual" Brooke said

"Oh ok" Haley said not realizing the whole talk to Lucas part.

"Morning babe" Peyton said as her and Lucas woke up the next morning.

"Morning" Lucas replied

"I am going to go wake up Brittany ok?" Peyton asked

"Yea umm I am going to go to work so tell her I said bye and I love her," Lucas said

"And what about me" Peyton said

"You too of course" Lucas said and got ready for work.

When Lucas got to Tree Hill High all he could think about was what had happened last night. What was he supposed to do just forget it? I mean it was the first real kiss they had had in three years actually it was their first kiss in three years and it made him want her so bad! Lucas heard a knock at his door, which took him out of his thoughts.

"So your coach now?" Brooke said as she walked in.

"Oh umm yea taking after the best … Gorge Davis" Lucas said and Brooke nodded

"Listen Luke I have to talk to you" Brooke said and sat down

"Ok" Lucas said

"Listen I don't know if I dreamt this up or what but did I yell at you last night?" Brooke asked

"Oh umm yea but its ok I deserved it" he said hoping that's all she would remember

"Oh ok … did you kiss me too" Brooke asked

"Yes" Lucas said and looked down ashamed.

"Oh …" Brooke said

"Yea … Brooke I am so sorry I shouldn't have done that but my emotions took over and …" he said

"And what?" Brooke asked

"I am not going to lie Brooke I wanted to kiss you I have wanted to since I first saw you … and when I kissed you it was amazing! … But I cant do that to Peyton and I cant do that to Brittany" Lucas said

"Yea of course I know that … I shouldn't have come back" Brooke said and looked down.

"No Brooke I am glad you came back I have missed you … we just cant be together … and trust me I know how hard that is but we can do it … cant we?" Lucas asked

"God I hope so" Brooke said

"Yea" Lucas said

"So do you mind if I watch you coach?" Brooke asked

"No it would be a pleasure to have you there" Lucas said.

Lucas and Brooke walked over to the basketball court and Brooke took a seat on the bleachers and watched Lucas coach his team. It made her miss the high school days when she would watch Lucas as she practiced her cheers. Brooke looked over to the cheerleading team and decided to go and pay them a little visit.

"Oh my god you are Brooke Davis like the worlds best cheer captain ever!" one of the girls said.

"Umm well I am Brooke Davis best cheer captain ever I don't know" Brooke said

"Oh you totally are… so what are you doing here any way?" the girl asked

"Just thought I would observe" Brooke said

"Want to see our cheer routine?" the girl asked

"Sure" Brooke said and watched and observed. When the routine was over Brooke had a few ideas.

"So what do you think?" she asked

"Do you mind if I try something?" Brooke asked

"No it would be a pleasure to have your help," the girl said

"Ok you two go for a diagonal and you two go for a toe touch," Brooke said

Lucas watched as Brooke helped the girls out he missed her creative mind Lucas watched and smiled at her

"No, no like this" Brooke said and observed for the girl Lucas had forgotten how flexible she was.

After practice Brooke decided to go shopping for some material for a dress she had been working at. At the mall Brooke saw Peyton with her daughter there. But that's not the only people she saw Felix happened to be there too. Brooke decided to be nosey and see what was going on.

"Hi Peyton" Brooke said and walked over.

"Oh hi Brooke" Peyton said shocked like she was hiding something.

"Hey Felix what are you doing here?" Brooke asked

"Felix I will talk to you later ok?" Peyton said Felix nodded and walked away

Peyton began to walk away also "hey Peyton why were you talking to Felix?" Brooke asked

"Mind your own business Brooke" Peyton said

"Does Lucas know you keep in touch… because I don't think he would like that … actually I know he wouldn't … getting the best of both worlds are ya?" Brooke said

"Brooke you better stay out of this and stay the hell away from my family!" Peyton said

"Family? Really cause I don't see a ring I mean how long have you and Luke been at it now 2 three years? Still no ring?" Brooke said

"Shut up and mind your own business" Peyton said and walked away 

Brooke finally had some thing over Peyton's head and it felt awesome to have that power over her.

**Authors note: I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	4. settling

Authors note: I'm glad you are all enjoying this story it gives me an excitement for writing! Thanks for all of your reviews and please continue to review!

**Settling in**

Brooke had been staying with Nathan and Haley for a while now and had decided it was time to get her own place and move on with her life. Brooke had already put an offer on an apartment and she had gotten the apartment today.

"You know Brooke your really don't have to go" Haley assured her

"Yes I do Haley … I need to get settled down start my career and get my life back on track" Brooke said

"I know … I will miss you" Haley said

"Me too but I will be a couple of blocks down" Brooke said

"I know but I will still miss you" Haley said

"Ok I tell you what come by later and we will have lunch or something… I need to talk to you" Brooke said and winked.

About an hour later Brooke was organizing her clothes when Lucas had walked in.

"I heard this place was haunted" Lucas said as he walked in

"Oh well then what am I doing here Peyton should be here" Brooke said and smiled

"So settling in huh?" Lucas asked

"Umm yea I figured it was time to get back on track." Brooke said

"Oh … so how are you do you need any help?" Lucas asked

"Umm sure you can bring my couch in" Brooke said and smiled

"Ahh of course the heavy lifting" Lucas said and went out side to get the couch

"Alright broody lets see what you got," Brooke said as she watched him unload the truck.

Around lunchtime Haley decided to go over to Brookes place and see what it was she wanted to tell her.

"Well, well Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott… what would you be doing here Lucas" Haley asked

"Just helping Brooke unload her furniture," Lucas said

"Oh ok ...well you have to go now us girls have a few things to talk about" Haley said

"Ok well have fun you two" Lucas said and left

"Ok fill me in on the dirt" Haley said excited

"Ok well the other day I was at the mall looking for material for a dress and I saw Peyton and Brittany there and you will never guess who else!" Brooke said also excited

"Who?" Haley asked curiously

"Felix! … And they looked like one happy family... oh and did I mention Peyton was totally acting like she was hiding something" Brooke said.

"No way!" Haley said

"Yes way! … I take it Lucas doesn't know about them either huh?" Brooke asked

"No way Lucas would ever allow that!" Haley said

"I know its great right!" Brooke said and Haley laughed

Brooke walked into Peyton and Lucas' home she decided it was time to confront Peyton about Felix.

"Peyton!" she yelled out 

"Brooke? What the hell are you doing here?" Peyton asked annoyed

"Well I decided it was finally time to find out what was going down at the mall the other day" Brooke said

"Its none of your business" Peyton said

"Yes but if your not hiding anything you should be perfectly fine with telling me" Brooke said

"Its nothing … he is Brittany's father and he deserves to be in her life … that it" Peyton said

"Really that's it? … It looked like more than that from what I saw you and Felix kept giving each other looks what was that about?" Brooke asked

"Brooke we are just friends don't you have some unpacking to do or something?" Peyton asked trying to get rid of her.

"Hey Peyton so you have any … oh shit … umm hi Brooke" Felix said coming out of the bathroom drying himself off with a towel from the shower he just took.

"Friends? Yeah friends with benefits!" Brooke said and laughed

"Brooke I am warning you now if you say anything to Lucas about Felix I will make your life hell" Peyton said angrily

"Oh I am shaking in my Jimmy Choo's … listen I have been threatened before and it doesn't scare me ok especially not ones from skinny blonde jobless hoes!" Brooke said and laughed as she walked out the door.

"Haley! Guess what!" she said as se walked into the naley house.

"What?" Haley asked

"Felix and Peyton are totally doing it!" Brooke said excited

"What? How do you know?" Haley asked

"I walked in and Felix was coming out of the shower!" Brooke said excited

"Wow that's … gross" Haley said with a disgusted face

"Yeah it kind of is" Brooke said

"So are you going to tell Lucas I mean this could bring you guys back together," Haley said

"Wow I didn't even think about that this whole torturing Peyton thing has been too much fun" Brooke said and they both laughed

"Well what are you going to do?" Haley asked

"I don't know I guess I am going to see if he is truly happy with her … I mean happier than he was with me of course … and if he is I'm going to stay out of it … If he isn't he is fair game" Brooke said

"How are you going to find out?" Haley asked

" I don't know hang out with him a little see how much he talks about her things like that," Brooke said

"Be careful Brooke don't blow your cover and start making out with him" Haley joked

"Hey if we start making out then I know he isn't happy" Brooke played along and the girl laughed.

**Hope you liked it please review!**


	5. who i wish he was

**Authors note: OK thanks again for your reviews I am so excited about this story! I hope you guys continue to enjoy it!**

* * *

**Who I wish he was**

* * *

"Hales are we still on for tonight?" Brooke asked

"Of course … tonight will be totally awesome I am telling you Tric has changed dramatically its seriously bad ass" Haley said

"Alright sounds like fun just us girls!" Brooke said excited

"Actually I have been meaning to ask you but it slipped my mind … can Nathan come?" Haley asked

"Of course hales!" Brooke said

"OK … thanks Brooke" Haley said

* * *

Tric

Brooke was nervous about entering Tric it was the first time since that ass whole raped her that she had been inside of Tric. Brooke walked in and was shocked by how much Tric had changed … it was amazing new everything except the sign! She loved it! It was the coolest bar she had been in!

"Isn't this cool?" Haley asked

"Yea it's amazing!" Brooke said excited

"So want to dance?" Haley asked

"Of course" Brooke said as they danced to Gimme More by Britney Spears. It was so much fun just like old times dancing with your best friend.

"Hey man what are you doing here?" Lucas asked walking up to Nathan

"Oh I am here with Brooke and Haley … what are you doing here?" Nathan asked

"I was working and I needed a drink … I have been doing that a lot lately," Lucas said

"Stress or what?" Nathan asked

"No just thirsty" Lucas joked and they laughed

"Well I will see you later" Lucas said and left

"Hey Nate want to dance?" Haley asked

"Sure" Nathan said and went to the dance floor.

"Ah engaged people" Brooke said and laughed she sat down at the bar and got an apple martini. She took a sip of it when Lucas came and sat over by her.

"Hey Brooke" he said

"Oh hi Lucas" Brooke said shocked he was there.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked

"Oh I was working and I decided I wanted a drink," Lucas said

"Oh that's cool … where is Peyton" Brooke asked

"At home" Lucas said

"Oh" Brooke said

"So I hear you are here with Nathan and Haley having fun?" Lucas asked

"Yea I am" Brooke said

"That's good" Lucas said and they shared a glance for a moment

"Umm so what are you up to?" Brooke asked

"Well I have been coaching as you know and also I have been waiting on someone to edit my novel I wrote" Lucas said

"You wrote a novel?" Brooke asked

"Umm yeah while we were together and after you left" Lucas said

"What's it about?" Brooke asked

"You … and me" Lucas said and yet again they shared a glance this one was deep though like they couldn't get out of it. Both of them were lost in the moment and began moving in their lips getting closer and closer until both of their lips crashed together and they shared a very hot and passionate kiss. Lucas realized what he was doing was wrong and pulled away.

"Oh god Lucas I am so sorry" Brooke said and ran out of the club

"Brooke holds up!" Lucas said and ran after her

"It wasn't only your fault I kissed you too," Lucas said

"No Lucas it is my fault Lucas I am still in love with who I wish you were! …Who you were when … when… when we were together … I wish you were the guy who would hold me when I was hurting, the guy who would make all the pain go away, the guy who would stare at me and tell me he loves me for no apparent reason. I am sorry Lucas I have to go" Brooke said and ran to her car.

Lucas stood there saddened by her words and watched her drive away.

* * *

Brooke had finally found the perfect way to tell Lucas and she was really wanted to get over what had happened last night so she decided to go see him.

"Hey Luke" she said as she walked into his office

"Hi Brooke" Lucas said shocked by her visit.

"So listen I wanted to talk to you." Brooke said 

"OK shoot" Lucas said

"OK I wanted to start by saying I am so sorry about yesterday and I wanted to makeup for it by inviting you over for dinner tonight. Just as friends" Brooke said

"Umm yea of course that would be good… but I doubt that we will ever be just friends" Lucas said agreeing to stop by.

"Yea …OK well I will see you then" Brooke said and left.

* * *

Brooke got her apartment ready for her guest she got dinner and dessert and everything! Brooke was ready to do some damage. Brooke heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Lucas" she said as she opened the door.

"I brought some wine" Lucas said and handed her the bottle

"Oh thanks … well welcome to my party" Brooke said

"Party for two or what?" Lucas asked

"Yea I guess you could call it that," Brooke said

"Lets eat dinner" Brooke said as she poured wine into their glasses

"So tell me a little about Brittany" Brooke said

"She is a brilliant young girl! She has the brain of a ten year old and she is just the funniest little girl I have ever seen" Lucas said proudly.

"And she is a cutie" Brooke said

"Yea she is all around awesome" Lucas said

"So what about you how has your fashion career been going?" Lucas asked

"It's been great! I have made a lot of sales just about enough to pretty soon open up a small store in town and hope to be discovered" Brooke assured Lucas

"That's great Brooke! … Umm not to jump into relationships but who is this guy you dated anyway?" Lucas asked

"His name was josh and we went out for a bout a month … and we broke up," Brooke said leaving the dirty details out.

"Whoa … you cant leave all the good stuff out give me the dirty details" Lucas said.

"Ugh … OK well we were in the middle of this really nice and hot make out session when I mumbled into his mouth "your no Lucas" and we sort of got into a huge fight … the worst part is I didn't even know I said it out loud" Brooke said and Lucas began laughing.

"Its not funny Lucas!" Brooke argued

"He isn't any Lucas huh? … So what exactly is Lucas huh?" Lucas asked

"Shut up" she said and playfully hit him on the arm.

"Not jumping into relationships either but well how are you and Peyton?" Brooke asked

"Umm we are good … can I be honest with you though?" Lucas asked

"Of course" Brooke said

"OK well sometimes I think that I only stay with her because … well … because of Brittany, I love her so much and I just don't feel the way about Peyton the way I did when…" Lucas aid

"When what?" Brooke asked

"When we were together," Lucas said

"I don't think it will ever be the same with anyone else" Brooke said sadly.

"Yea" Lucas agreed

Brooke had completely forgotten why she had invited Lucas over and decided to keep talking.

"Lucas do you miss what we had?" Brooke asked

"Yea … but I don't think I should considering that I am with Peyton … Pascal says the 'heart has reasons that reason can not know'." Lucas said

"So basically you cant help who you love," Brooke said

"Yea." Lucas said

"Lucas I need to tell you something" Brooke said

"OK" Lucas said worried

"OK well I am only telling you this because I want what's best for you and I don't want to see you get hurt … Peyton has been seeing Felix she has been taking Brittany to see Felix and after Felix and Brittany hang out Peyton and Felix get their benefits" Brooke said

"What?" Lucas asked shocked

"I know … I saw them at the mall the other day and then I went over your house and Felix was coming out of the shower looking for Peyton." Brooke said

"You have got to be kidding me," Lucas said

"No I'm sorry" Brooke said 

"What the hell am I going to do?" Lucas said

"Whatever you want," Brooke said

"I don't want to be with her anymore that's for sure … but what about Brittany?" Lucas said

"You could always visit her … or you could stay with cheating Peyton and be with Brittany" Brooke said

"I can't be with her anymore" Lucas said.

"Umm Brooke I will talk to you later OK?" Lucas said

"Yeah of course … by the way Lucas feel free to come by if you need me" Brooke said

"Thanks bye" Lucas said giving her a peck on the cheek and going to see Peyton.

* * *

When Lucas got home no one was there so he began packing his things because there was no way he was going to stay with her anymore especially after he saw her at the park with Felix and Brittany while driving home.

"Hi Luke you missed it Brittany … what are you doing?" she asked noticing he was packing.

"Where were you right now Peyton?" Lucas asked

"No where we just went to the park," Peyton said

"Yeah with Felix" Lucas said

"Brooke told you" Peyton said

"Brooke knew?" Lucas asked sparing Brooke.

"She didn't tell you? How did you find out?" Peyton asked

"I saw you at the park with him!" Lucas yelled

"I was ending things with him!" Peyton said

"Ending things? … There shouldn't have been doing anything with that ass whole in the first place … I will get the rest of my stuff later" Lucas said 

"Lucas please stay" Peyton begged

"No I am done with this" Lucas said and left.

* * *

**Authors note: hope you liked this chapter please review!**


	6. what are we now?

**Authors note: hey guys just wanted to say thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed one tree hills 100****th**** episode! Brooke totally imagined her self in the wedding dress lol … and she wants a baby! Yes! Lol anyway back to the story!**

After Lucas left he drove for a while trying to think of what he did to make Peyton do this to him and he couldn't think of one. After he drove for quite some time he decided he needed to go somewhere he needed to stay with someone, someone who would let him stay as long as he needed.

Lucas knocked on the door and someone answered. 

"Hey can I stay here?" Lucas asked

"Of course" Brooke said and let him in.

"I'm sorry I just need a place to stay for a couple of days," Lucas said

"Its fine Lucas you are always welcome here" Brooke assured him

"Thank you so much … I mean for everything for telling me about Peyton, for letting me stay here, for everything!" Lucas said

"No problem … besides now Peyton can know what it feels like to be back stabbed" Brooke said and smiled

"Actually I kind of told her that you didn't tell me … I saw them together at the park so I covered for you" Lucas said

"Oh … well either way she is still hurting" Brooke said and shrugged and Lucas laughed a little but then got a sad face.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked

"I just don't understand what I did to her to make her go and cheat on me," Lucas said

"Sit down" Brooke said and went to the kitchen.

"Chocolate ice cream?" Lucas asked as she brought over a tub of ice cream.

"Listen Luke the day I found out I had to leave tree hill the second thing I did was eat this stuff … and I don't know how but it freaking worked!" Brooke said

"What was the first thing you did?" Lucas asked

"Cried … but we both know you aren't going to shed any tears so here" she said and handed him the spoon.

"Ok" he said and began eating with Brooke.

"What's wrong with you … why do you need chocolate ice cream?" Lucas asked as he watched her eat.

"Oh yea well chocolate ice cream can heal you but it can also celebrate an occasion … I am celebrating the end of Peyton's war … because I just won!" Brooke said happily and Lucas laughed.

Later that night Lucas and Brooke decided to go to bed.

"Well there are your blankets and pillows … good night Lucas" Brooke said

"Thanks again Brooke" Lucas said

"No problem … I should get into my pajamas and get to bed" Brooke said

"Yeah me too goodnight" Lucas said

"Good night Brooke said

* * *

Later that night neither Brooke nor Lucas could sleep. Brooke decided to get a glass of water.

"Still up?" Brooke asked

"Yea I cant sleep" Lucas said

"Yea me either" Brooke said as she grabbed a glass from the cupboard.

Lucas watched Brooke as her shorts ran up her leg and her tank to lifted showing a little skin as she reached for the glass.

Brooke tried filling her cup up but the fried wasn't giving any water.

"Ugh it needs a new filter… can you grab a screw driver in the cabinet please?" Brooke asked

"Sure" Lucas said and got up getting a screwdriver and Brooke grabbing the new filter.

Lucas and Brooke both turned facing each other and they dropped the things in their hands and immediately began passionately kissing one another Brooke wrapped her legs around his waist and held onto his bare back while still kissing. Lucas went from holding Brooke leaning her against the wall to putting her on the kitchen counter. The kiss kept getting hotter and hotter … harder and harder …both of them forgot about the water, which is weird because that's probably exactly what they both needed right now.

"Lucas … my… bedroom" Brooke moaned in between kisses.

Lucas picked her up again with her legs wrapped around his waist and he took her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. They slowly removed each piece of clothing and making sweet love to each other.

* * *

The passion went on for hours but softer they were done they were cuddling close to each other. Lucas would here and then softly stroke her hair or her arm he would even kiss the top of her head occasionally. Brooke and Lucas had both forgotten how great they were together.

"I missed this" Brooke said as she smiled at Luke stroking her arm.

"Yea me too" he said and kissed her gently on the lips.

"So what are we now?" Brooke asked

"Well I don't know I mean I would love to jump right back into where we left off but that's going to take a while." Lucas said

"Yea so then what friends with benefits?" Brooke asked

"No more than just friends with benefits" Lucas said and kissed her again.

* * *

**Authors note: hope you liked it! Please review!**


	7. our little secret

Authors note: thanks so much for your reviews I am so happy you liked the chapter! Please continue reviewing! Also welcome all new readers I hope everyone continues to enjoy my story!

**Our dirty little secret … or not?**

The next morning Lucas and Brooke woke up in each other's arms.

"So how much did you miss that?" Lucas asked and Brooke laughed

"Still the cocky old Lucas … get over yourself you not that good" Brooke teased

"Yea right" Lucas said

"Ok ill admit your good, but your still not that good" Brooke said as they heard a knock at the door.

"I will be back," Brooke said as she put on a robe and went to answer the door.

"Is Lucas here?" Peyton asked in tears

"Not that its any of your business but, yes" Brooke said bitterly

"Can I talk to him please?" Peyton said

"I don't think he wants …" Brooke began

"Just get him Brooke!" Peyton yelled

"Hey don't you yell at me bitch this is your fault not mine I will go get him… oh and the next time you yell at me like that I will pull that pretty little hair right out" Brooke said

"Lucas its for you" Brooke yelled

"Peyton?" Lucas said confused

"Lucas I need to talk to you about this please!" Peyton begged

"No Peyton there is nothing to talk about" Lucas said

"Please Lucas I just want to talk" Peyton said

"Ok fine but there is nothing you could say to change this Peyton" Lucas said and walked outside to talk to her.

"Lucas please come home I miss you … Brittany misses you" Peyton said

"Oh no don't bring Brittany into this because you know she is my weak spot! What does it matter any way! She has another dad Felix remember?" Lucas argued

"He is nothing compared to you Lucas!" Peyton said

"Yeah well I guess you weren't thinking that every time you kissed him … every time you slept with him … really Peyton what were you thinking?" Lucas asked

" I don't know ok Lucas? I just … I had a history with him and I couldn't hide it" Peyton said

"Oh god Peyton you are something else! … If you have a history with him you cant hide then go be with him! I don't give a fuck anymore!" Lucas said angry and walk back into the apartment.

"You ok?" Brooke asked

"Yea she just pisses me off," Lucas said

"Yea me too" Brooke said and Lucas laughed.

"Hey I needed to ask you something," Brooke said

"Sure" Lucas said and sat down with her

"Are we keeping us a secret or what?" Brooke asked

"Just for a little while until I get everything back on track" Lucas said

"Ok that's cool" Brooke said and kissed Lucas 

"Hello, hello" Haley said walking in on them

"I did not just see what I think I saw!" Haley said excited

"Or not" Brooke said looking at Lucas.

"Oh my god Brooke Davis are you and Lucas Scott together again?" Haley asked

"No we are just friends … well more than friends," Brooke said

"You guys are totally back together" Haley said excited

"Haley you cant say any thing to Peyton or Nathan… or any one!" Brooke said

"I wont I promise!" she said excited and Brooke just shook her head

Nathan, Haley, Brooke, and Lucas had decided to hang out together. They all realized it had been like three years since they had all hung out together as a group.

"Oh this is so much fun!" Haley said as she read the café menu

"Yeah it's a blast!" Brooke said sarcastically

"Oh come on lighten up Brooke" Haley said

"I am lightened up I just don't understand what is so fun about eating lunch" Brooke said

"Its not just lunch! It's the first lunch we have all had together since god knows how long," Haley said

"Yea, yea, yea, I know! … Whatever though I have to use the restroom … I will be back" she said and gave Lucas a look, who was sitting diagonal from her.

A couple of seconds later Lucas took a sip of his soda and said "I will be back I have to use the bathroom" he said and left following Brooke into the rest room.

"Why do you always have needs to make out in tacky places?" Lucas asked

"Tacky places? What tack places?" Brooke asked

"First airports now café restrooms what's next? A bar?" Lucas asked

"Probably who knows? Whatever though its fun and you know you like it" Brooke said seductively 

"Its not horrible" Lucas said falling into her seduction and kissing her.

When Brooke and Lucas walked out Peyton was sitting with Haley and Nathan. 

"Uh oh" Brooke said noticing Lucas' irritated face.

"Oh hey Luke there you are" Peyton said trying to play it cool.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lucas asked

"I just wanted to tell you that Brittany really misses you and she was asking about you earlier" Peyton said

"That's fine … I will see her soon but I already told you once don't be using her because you know she is my weak spot!" Lucas said

"I am not Lucas … do you mind if I have lunch with you guys?" Peyton asked

"Umm I guess not," Haley said not trying to be rude.

They all sat down it was so uncomfortable for Lucas and Brooke they couldn't give each other looks or anything they were too worried that Peyton would notice something. It got a little too uncomfortable for Brooke.

"Umm guys I need to finish a couple of designs for my web so I will talk to you later" Brooke said

"Oh no Brooke don't go" Haley said

"I really have to I need to finish these dresses" Brooke said

"Well I thought she would never leave" Peyton said as Brooke walked out the door and Lucas gave her a glare.

"Yea well I was wondering when you would leave!" Lucas said bitterly and walked out the door getting in the car with Brooke. Lucas shocked Peyton.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked when he got in the car.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked

"I mean why aren't you eating lunch with them?" Brooke asked

"I don't want to be there with her or with out you" Lucas admitted

"Oh I see … so like you want to help me make dresses?" Brooke asked playfully

"No … I think I will just watch" Lucas said

"Oh you will help!" Brooke said scheming in her head.

Lucas and Brooke got home and Brooke literally forced Lucas to put on a dress and help her.

"Why do I do these things for you?" Lucas asked

"Hmm let me think … because you are absolutely crazy about me!" Brooke said

"You got that right! … But that's not why I am doing this" Lucas said

"Because I forced you," Brooke said

"There you go you got it!" Lucas said sarcastically

"Yea well you are still crazy about me!" Brooke said and kissed Lucas

Authors note: okay I hope you liked it! Please review!


	8. better together

Authors note: I am so happy you liked the last chapter

Authors note: I am so happy you liked the last chapter! Thanks for all the reviews keep them coming!

**Better together**

Brooke woke up the up the next morning to the smell of bacon running through her apartment. She decided to roll out of bed and go check out who was making breakfast.

"Cooking half naked? … I like it" Brooke said to the topless Lucas.

"Yea well you wouldn't like it if you were the one getting burnt." Lucas said rubbing his chest

"No I still would … hmm your making my favorite … what's the occasion?" Brooke asked

"Nothing I just wanted to make you breakfast … cant a sort of boyfriend make his sort of girlfriend breakfast?" Lucas asked

"Sure I guess" Brooke said and shrugged

"So what are you doing today?" Lucas asked placing the plate in front of her.

"Umm nothing probably just going to finish Haley's wedding dress." Brooke said

"Sounds like fun …but listen I was thinking that when you are done with your work maybe we could have dinner tonight… like together just the two of us" Lucas said

"Sounds good … I will be here" Brooke said and smiled as she ate her breakfast.

"Hales! I have to talk to you" Brooke said as she walked through the door.

"What's up?" Haley asked

"Well I just wanted to tell you that you cannot come over tonight and neither can Nathan" Brooke said

"Why?" Haley asked

"Me and Lucas have a dinner date" Brooke said and kinked her eyebrows

"Oh god Brooke you can be such a show off!" Haley said

"Well whatever I am aloud to!" Brooke said

"So what are you guys going to do exactly?" Haley asked

"I'm not quite sure yet it's supposed to be a surprise!" Brooke said excited.

"Aww you guys are too cute!" Haley said making Brooke blush.

"I don't understand why you are getting ready here" Haley said

"Because I am not allowed to see what hew is doing for the date and he wants to be a gentleman and pick me up" Brooke said applying her makeup.

"Oh that's cute!" Haley said

"Yeah I know" Brooke said

"So which dress?" Brooke asked holing up a long black dress and a knee length red dress.

"Well if you are going for pretty and cute the black one … if you are going for the sexy and pretty look red" Haley said

"Ok red" Brooke said and Haley laughed.

"Hey I like being sexy and there is nothing wrong with that!" Brooke said zipping up the dress.

"What time is he supposed to be here at anyway?" Haley asked

"Around eight" Brooke said

"It's going to be eight in like 1 minute," Haley said pointing to the clock

"Oh shit!" Brooke said putting on her 5 inch red high heels

"Relax!" Haley said as Brooke rushed.

"Ok how do I look?" Brooke asked as she sprayed perfume on herself.

"You look great Brooke" Haley said as the doorbell rang

"I will get it! … Get a jacket!" Haley said

"Hey hales is Brooke ready?" Lucas asked

"Yeah she will be out in a minute," Haley said

Brooke walked out a couple of seconds later looking magnificent! Lucas didn't know what to say she looked so beautiful it as to hard to describe.

"Oh … um … well you look… amazing to start off with" Lucas said

"Thanks Luke!" Brooke said blushing

"Aww you guys are adorable" Haley said

"Would you shut up Hales!" Brooke said giving her a look and they left

Brooke and Lucas walked into the apartment laughing.

"Oh my god" Brooke said surprised by how beautiful it looked. There were so many candles lit and a few bouquets of roses. It was so pretty and so romantic it made Brooke's heart melt.

"O my god good o my god or bad oh my god?" Lucas asked

"Good … brilliant … god Luke this is beautiful!" Brooke said

"Good" Lucas said

Brooke simply smiled at Lucas.

"Well I guess we should eat" Lucas said and pulled out Brooke's chair.

"Lucas this is so … so … amazing" Brooke said

"Yea well I am glad you like it" Lucas said

"That was really good" Brooke said eating the last bite of her meal.

"Good I am glad … so lets go sit and talk in the living room" Lucas suggested

"Ok" Brooke said following Lucas to the living room.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Brooke asked

"Well let's start about thing that happened while we were apart for three years" Lucas said

"Right" Brooke said. She was really hoping they would never have to talk about that.

"First I want to know about this guy you dated." Lucas said

"What do you want to know?" Brooke asked

"Well start with the basics his name thing like that," Lucas said

"His name was Eric he had dirty blonde hair, stellar piercing brown eyes, and great abs!" Brooke said

"Ok didn't need to know that but why did you breakup? I mean if he was so great ya know" Lucas asked

"Umm yeah I sort of need to tell you something … I never really broke up with him I sort of left him a note and came back to tree hill" Brooke said

"Are you serious!" Lucas said shocked

"Well I didn't know how to break it off with him I would have broke his heart he loved me!" Brooke said

"I thought you only dated for a couple of weeks." Lucas said

"Umm yeah we actually dated for about a year … but I never fell in love" Brooke said

"But he loved you? … Wait you mean he told you he loved you and what did you says?" Lucas asked

"I said I love you too … but he said I am in love with you and I wasn't in love with him I just loved him like a brother or a good friend" Brooke said

"Wow well it sure sucks to be him" Lucas said and laughed

"Shut up Lucas!" she said and playfully hit him.

"Sorry" he said still laughing.

Lucas stopped laughing and just watched Brooke giggle.

"What?" Brooke said noticing that he was starring at her.

"Nothing its just that … we are better together huh?" Lucas asked

"Yea we are" Brooke said and smiled.

"What are we going to do now?" Brooke asked

"Well how about we dance?" Lucas asked

"Sure" Brooke said as he put on the radio. The song love song by 311 came on and Brooke looked at Lucas.

"Our song" she said and Lucas nodded taking her hand so they could dance.

Brooke and Lucas slowly dance as their song played. Lucas rubbed Brooke's arm as they dance and Brooke held onto his back. They both remembered the time in Cancun they danced to this song. It brought back so many memories. Brooke smiled as Lucas sang the words "I will always love you" into Brooke's ear.

"Lucas?" Peyton asked confused when she opened her front door.

"I just came by to tell you that we are over for good … and that I have moved on and I am pretty sure I could fall in love again," Lucas said

"Lucas why can't you just give us another chance?" Peyton asked

"I cant … I am with Brooke now Peyton and for the first time in a long ass time I am as happy as I will ever be … do you know why Peyton? … Because I am with somebody that I know won't cheat on me or intentionally hurt me. Peyton you need to find someone other than me who can give you that feeling because we are over" Lucas said

"Lucas…" Peyton said with tears rolling down her face

"Good bye Peyton" Lucas said and went back to Brooke's apartment.

"Hey where did you go?" Brooke asked as she came out of the bathroom with her pajamas on.

"No where I just needed some fresh air," Lucas said

"So how was your bath?" Lucas asked

"It was good … but it would have been more fun if you were there … I guess we better make up for lost time" Brooke said and kissed him.

**Authors note: ok I hope you liked this chapter please do review! By the way drama is soon to come so get ready!**


	9. OMG!

Authors note: I am glad everyone enjoyed the chapter

Authors note: I am glad everyone enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for the reviews everyone! I hope you like this chapter loads of drama coming your way!!

The next morning Brooke awoke again to the smell of cooking going through her house but this time it wasn't a good smell it was a smell of something being burnt Brooke quickly got out of bed.

"Oh my god what are you doing" Brooke said and went over to Lucas wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Trying to cook" 'Lucas' said. Brooke looked up in shock who ever said trying to cook was not Lucas so she looked up to see whom it was.

"Eric? … What are you doing here … when did you get here?" Brooke asked shocked.

"Well I am here to see the girlfriend that I miss so very much! And I got here about an hour ago" Eric said.

"Oh my god" Brooke said and sat down trying to take in all of her thoughts.

"Are you ok?" Eric asked and sat down with her.

"Uhm I don't know" Brooke said

"It's going to be okay" Eric said and rubbed her back.

"Didn't you get my note?" Brooke asked

"What note?" Eric asked confused

"I left you a note before I left" Brooke said

"Well I didn't get it but can we discuss this later? I want to hug my girlfriend" Eric said as Lucas walked through the door.

"Hey Brooke I …" Lucas began until he noticed the guy hugging his girlfriend.

"Oh umm hi Lucas" Brooke said worried about what would come.

"What the hell is this? Who the hell is this?" Lucas asked confused

"Oh hi I am Eric I am Brookes boyfriend and you would be?" Eric asked confused

"Lucas can I talk to you in private really quick?" Brooke asked before Lucas could say anything. Lucas looked really angry and confused, but he followed Brooke to the bedroom and talked to her.

"What the hell Brooke I thought you left him a note?!" Lucas said

"I know, I know! And I did at least I thought I did … he said he never got a note!" Brooke explained

"So what the hell am I supposed to do now?" Lucas asked

"I don't know … your going to have to say you're my roommate for now … at least until I find the right way to tell him what my note said!" Brooke said

"Brooke …" Lucas said

"Lucas I have no choice" Brooke said

"Alright fine! … Just tell him soon! And don't make out!" Lucas said

"I will do my best" Brooke said and they went back out.

"Ok sorry Eric … this is my roommate Lucas" Brooke said introducing the two

"Hi nice to meet you" Lucas said coldly.

"Nice to meet you too" Eric said and gave Brooke a kiss.

"Umm yea I am going to go" Lucas said and walked out the door, which made Brooke sigh in disappointment.

"Wait you mean one of Brookes ex boyfriends came to find her?" Haley asked confused

"No not just one of Brookes ex boyfriends but the ex boyfriend the one she was with for two years" Lucas said

"Wow that's pretty… weird" Haley said

"She was with him left him a note saying good-bye and all that shit … I guess he never got it though" Lucas explained as someone walked through the door.

"Lucas is you mad at me?" Brooke asked

"I don't know" Lucas said

"Lucas how can you be mad at me none of this is my fault!" Brooke said

"I know that! … But do you really think it's easy for me to watch you kiss someone else?" Lucas said and Haley was watching like it was her favorite episode of general hospital.

"No of course it isn't easy but Lucas what am I supposed to say? Oh sorry Eric you cant kiss me?" Brooke said

"Yes!" Lucas said

"Lucas you know I cant do that! I promise I will tell him today but you can't be mad at me for this Luke!" Brooke said

"Yea I know … I just wish that he would have gotten that stupid note!" Lucas said

"Yea I know me too" Brooke said and kissed him.

"Hey Eric can I talk to you?" Brooke asked

"Sure" Eric said

"We need to talk about what I wrote in that note," Brooke said

"Oh Brooke it can wait a couple of days I just want to be with my girl!" Eric said and rubbed her arm.

"No Eric it really can't wait" Brooke said

"Ok" Eric said and listened.

"Ok my note that I left you said that I loved you Eric but there was a void in my heart that not even you could fill … so I needed to leave… get out … move on with my life and I would move on with my life by coming here to tree hill… but the void in my heart was Lucas … my "roommate" he is actually my boyfriend now" Brooke explained

"Brooke I lied to you I read the note … that's how I knew where you were, but that didn't change the way I felt about you and it doesn't change the way you feel about me either we were in love" Eric said

"No Eric! You were in love … sure I loved you but I was never in love with you the way I was when I was with Lucas!" Brooke explained

"Well you could be in love with me just give it a chance Brooke …" Eric began

"No Eric I have already moved on!" Brooke said

"Ok … but can I stay here for a while at least until I figure out where I am going to go … I sold my apartment" Eric explained

"Of course you can stay there is an extra room here you can have it for as long as you need" Brooke said

"Thanks Brooke" Eric said and kissed her when Lucas walked in

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Lucas said and walked out.

"Lucas wait I told him everything!" Brooke said

"Yea she did I am sorry I just got caught up in the moment and forgot she had already moved on" Eric explained

"He knows everything? Even that we are together?" Lucas asked

"Yes! He knows everything!" Brooke said

"Ok" Lucas said and kissed Brooke.

"Hey so what's he still doing here anyway?" Lucas asked, as they got ready for bed.

"Umm … well I told him he could stay until he figured out what he was going to do with his life … now that he sold his apartment" Brooke said

"What!" Lucas said

"Lucas chill out okay he is only staying for a little bit!" Brooke said

"He better!" Lucas said

"He will Luke" Brooke said and kissed him

**I hope you liked this chapter and please review!**


	10. i still

Authors note: thanks to all of you who reviewed

Authors note: thanks to all of you who reviewed! Please keep them coming they give me a drive and an excitement to write the next chapter! Please tell me you thoughts! And tell me any ideas you would like me to write about! I appreciate them all!

**I still …**

The next day Brooke awoke in Lucas' arms. The way she wanted it to be, the way it was supposed to be. It felt so good having someone there and having someone next to you to be there and protect you. It seemed so perfect hearing Lucas breath slowly and feeling his hot breath on her neck. It was so perfect it made her smile.

Brooke decided it was time to end the perfection so she turned over and kissed Lucas on the lips.

"I awoke the sleeping beauty!" Brooke said as Lucas opened his eyes.

"Yes, you did …" Lucas said and Brooke gave him another kiss

"So how did you sleep?" Lucas asked

"Like a princess" Brooke said smiling remembering how perfect it was.

"Good" Lucas said and pulled her closer to him giving her another kiss.

"You smell go take a shower" Brooke said and smiled.

"Oh I do, do I?" Lucas said and tickled Brooke.

"Ahhh Lucas …Stop! Luke seriously it tickles!" Brooke yelled fighting him. It was so funny watching Brooke squirm but he needed to get ready so he stopped.

"Thank you! … So what are you doing today?" Brooke asked

"Actually I sort of have a meeting with a girl about my book" Lucas said

"Really … maybe you'll get it published!" brook said excited

"Don't get your hopes up … I have meeting about this book every once in a while and its usually just about how I need to give it a while before I get my hopes up about it getting published" Lucas said

"Well you never know Luke! … By the way when do I get to read this book?" Brooke asked nosey about what it said about her.

"When it gets published!" Lucas said

"Fine!" Brooke pouted.

"Hey Brooke" Eric said and walked out of his room.

"Hey … how did you sleep?" Brooke asked

"Pretty good … where is Lucas?" Eric asked

"Oh he had a meeting about his novel" Brooke said

"Novel?" Eric asked

"Oh umm Lucas is a huge literary fan" Brooke explained

"Oh" Eric said

"Yeah … so what are you doing today?" Brooke asked

"Umm I don't really know I think I might be looking for an apartment if there are even any available" Eric said

"Sounds fun... want a waffle?" Brooke asked as her toaster popped

"Sure" Eric said taking one.

"Thank you Eric" Brooke said

"For what?" Eric asked

"You are being so great about this whole Lucas thing … I am really proud of you" Brooke said

"Brooke don't be so quick to judge … I am still in love with you and I have every intention in the world of showing you that … I still love you Brooke Davis and you can love me" Eric said and left to get ready. Brooke sat there shocked she never knew this part of Eric he was always so sweet.

"Oh hello Mr. Scott" the woman said as Lucas walked into her office.

"Hi…" Lucas said not knowing her name

"My name is Lindsey," the woman said

"Oh hi Lindsey" Lucas said

"Hello … lets get this started" Lindsey said and Lucas took a seat.

"Lucas for the past year I have read novel after novel looking for something that would actually bring light to my life … something that I could edit and say ' I am proud that was my first novel to edit' but it never came to me … until 2 weeks ago when I picked up An Unkindness of Ravens, Lucas I want this book to the first book I edit" Lindsey said

" Are you serious! … Oh my god! You wouldn't believe how happy I am right now! I can't wait to tell Brooke!" Lucas said excited

"Brooke as in Brooke Davis from the story?" Lindsey asked

"Yeah it's a long story," Lucas said

"Well I hope to hear about it in the sequel" Lindsey said and Lucas jumped for joy.

" Brooke Penelope Davis!" Lucas called as he got out the two spoons and chocolate ice cream he just bought.

"Yea?" Brooke said and came out

"Here take a spoon" Lucas said and handed her the spoon

"Hmm what are we celebrating?" Brooke asked excited

"Us … the couple that got my book published" Lucas said excited

"Oh my god! Congratulations Lucas!" Brooke said and squeezed him into a hug. They both sat down and ate their ice cream.

"Hey where is Eric at?" Lucas asked

"Oh he is looking for an apartment but enough about him! … Looks like I will get to read that book after all!" Brooke said and took another bite of ice cream.

"Yep … you have some ice cream right here though" Lucas said and slowly but passionately kissed her.

"Wow" Brooke said shocked by his kiss.

"I still …" Lucas began but was afraid to finish.

"What?" Brooke asked worried

"I still love you … I don't think I ever stopped … I am in love with you Brooke Davis" Lucas said and Brooke looked at him awe like she couldn't feel her heart even though it was beating a million times a minute.

"Oh god Lucas … I still love you too! I never stopped!" Brooke said and kissed him passionately but soft and sweet.

"Wow" they both said and laughed.

"Hales can I talk to you?" Brooke said

"Yeah come on in" Haley said and let Brooke come in.

"Thanks" Brooke said

"No problem what's up?" Haley asked worried

"My head is spinning … I'm loosing it hales! Lucas told me he loved me today!" Brooke began

"Oh my gosh! Brooke that's great!" Haley said in excitement

"Yeah I know of course I told him I love him too … but Eric told me he still loves me and is like determined to get me back… what do I do?" Brooke said worried

"Brooke you cant let Eric ruin brucas!" Haley said

"Did you just say brucas!? … Whatever besides the point … I know it's just what do I do I can't just kick him out!" Brooke said

"Why not?" Haley asked

"Hales he is a friend" brook said

"Ok fine… just make sure he isn't more than that!" Haley said and Brooke nodded

**Authors not" tell me what you think! **


	11. i cant wait!

Authors note: thanks for the reviews and suggestions

Authors note: thanks for the reviews and suggestions! I appreciate them all and please keep them coming!

**I cant wait!**

The next day Brooke woke up really early so that she would be up before Lucas. Brooke put her make up on did her hair and got dressed. After Brooke was done getting ready she kissed Lucas softly on the fore head and walked out the bedroom door and into the kitchen and to her surprise Eric was awake.

"Oh hi Eric" Brooke said

"Good morning … coffee?" Eric asked

"No thank you I have to go … but before I do we need to talk" Brooke said

"About what?" Eric asked

"Well about what you said to me yesterday … you cant say those kinds of thing Eric! I am with Lucas now and we are in love" Brooke said

"You love him?" Eric asked

"Yes … more than you could ever know," Brooke said

" I don't understand what is it with that guy? I mean what does he have that I don't?" Eric asked confused

"I don't know he is just … Lucas … he opens me up … I could tell him anything" Brooke explained.

"He is a lucky guy… but that still doesn't change how I feel Brooke … love just doesn't go away over night" Eric said

"I understand it will take time but you need to make an effort … but I need to go so bye Eric" Brooke said and left.

Brooke knocked on a door.

"Come in" a lady said

"Hi my name is Brooke Davis … I understand you are editing Lucas' book?" Brooke asked

"Yes … so you are the famous Brooke Davis well Lucas wasn't kidding when he said how beautiful you were," Lindsey said

"Thank you … but I need to ask you for a favor" Brooke said

"Ok ask away," Lindsey said

"I want to read the book … can I have a copy … oh and could you not tell Lucas?" Brooke asked

"Well he is right again you are impatient … cant wait for the book to come out or what?" Lindsey asked

"Are you kidding it could be a whole year before it comes out… I have been dieing to read it since I even heard about it" Brooke said

"Well I can give you a copy just make sure no one else sees this except you" Lindsey said getting a copy out.

"Oh I wont and thank you so much!!" Brooke said eager to read it.

Mean while Lucas woke up to find himself in an empty bed so he got up to see where Brooke went.

"Oh Eric have you seen Brooke? Lucas asked

"She left a while ago" Eric said

"Oh" Lucas said and Eric let out a dry laugh

"What?" Lucas asked irritated

"Nothing its just that you say you love her but you don't even know where she is … you know you should really be more careful she could be sneaking around behind your back with an old friend or even boyfriend" Eric said in a threatening way.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Lucas asked with anger

"Nothing its just that you should really watch your back" Eric said

"No I think you should watch your back guy!" Lucas said and pushed Lucas.

"Hey watch your self ass whole!" Eric said

"Oh your lucky Brooke could walk in any second other wise I would beat your ass right now! … Aren't you supposed to be looking for a place to stay?" Lucas asked

"Nope. Brooke said I could stay as long as I needed" Eric said Lucas was about ready to punch this guy flat in the face but Brooke walked in.

"Hey Luke" Brooke said and kissed him and the lips.

"Hey … where were you at babe?" Lucas asked

"That you will find out later tonight" Brooke said and winked

"Did you go and buy lingerie?" Lucas asked playfully knowing it was pissing Eric off

"Nope. It's better than that! although I did do that too but what ever" Brooke said

"What! Nothing is better than that!" Lucas said

"I know right? But it is this time!" Brooke said

"Hmm I am excited now! … But for now I need to go and see Haley so …you want to take a shower with me?" Lucas whispered in her ear.

"Hmm sounds fun!" Brooke said and followed Lucas to the bathroom.

"Hey hales what did you wan to talk about?" Lucas asked

"Well actually this concerns Brooke and Eric" Haley said

"Oh gods … are they sneaking around?" Lucas asked worried about Eric's comment earlier

"God no Lucas! … Don't you trust Brooke?" Haley asked

"Of course I do ... it a long story but what's up?" Lucas asked

"Well Brooke told me something yesterday and I thought you deserved to know … Eric told Brooke that he still loved her and that he was determined to win her back" Haley said

"You know what I am not surprised … he is very jealous and Brooke is a great girl I wouldn't give up on her either … but god as my witness if he even so much as lays a finger on her I will beat him down… I think its time for me to dig up some dirt on this guy," Lucas said and Haley nodded.

"So Eric, have you found an apartment?" Brooke asked as she flipped through the channels

"Umm no I have been looking though" Eric said

"Oh ok" Brooke said

"So what is better that buying lingerie?" Eric asked

"Oh well actually I got a copy of Luke's book from his editor" Brooke said

"Oh and that's better?" Eric asked

"Well for me yeah because now I can read all the great things he read about me!" Brooke said excited and Eric laughed.

"How the hell do you know how to do all this shit?" Lucas asked amazed by all the dirt she pulled up

"I guess being a good student played off," she said looking for something

"Oh I got something! … He never even moved out of his apartment! … And he was seen hanging out with a brunette girl who looked very similar to Brooke the day before he came to tree hill" Haley said

"What?" Lucas said and studied the page.

"Hey Luke!" Brooke said as he walked in the door.

"Hey babe" Lucas said and kissed her

"Come with me" Brooke, said pulling him to the bed room Lucas looked back and glared at Eric

"I want you to read me a bed time story," Brooke said

"What?" Lucas asked confused

"Yes I want you to read me a bed time story and I want it to be this" Brooke said and handed him the copy.

"Brooke…" Lucas said

"Please Lucas I can't wait any longer" Brooke begged

"No Brooke you have to wait" Lucas said

"But why?" Brooke pouted

"Because Brooke when you read it I want it to be perfect I was the words to speak to you … I want you to feel my feeling whether they are happy sad or angry Brooke it has to be perfect," Lucas said

"Ok" Brooke said and gave in.

"Come here … you know I love you right" Lucas said pulling her close to him.

"Yea I know" Brooke said and Lucas kissed her as they fell on the bed.

After Brooke fell asleep Lucas got up out of bed and want to talk to Eric.

"I know everything Eric! You never moved out of your apartment and you have some kind of weird obsession with Brooke? Paying women to dress like her and are with you really? How low are you, you sick bastard" Lucas said

"How the hell do you now about this?" Eric asked

"I had a friend of mine dig up dirt on you!" Lucas said

"What the hell! Stay out of my life!" Eric argued

"Oh wait until I tell Brooke" Lucas said

"You can't tell her!" Eric said

"Oh I will definitely tell her but I am going to torture you first!" Lucas said

**Ok I hope you liked this chapter … sadly there wont be another chapter for about four days though I am going to camp! But please stay with me and review! **


	12. in you brooke davis

Authors note: thanks for reading and reviewing my last chapter guys Authors note: thanks for reading and reviewing my last chapter guys! I am glad I have many readers, a lot of them have stayed with me through the entire story and I wanted to say thanks to all of you even those who just began reading!

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**In you Brooke Davis**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next day Lucas went into the kitchen to find Brooke going through the mail. Lucas came up behind Brooke and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek saying "good morning"

"Well good morning to you too!" Brooke said turning around to face Lucas.

"How did you sleep?" Brooke asked

"Very good … for so many reasons" Lucas said thinking about Eric, his book, and Brooke.

"Good I am glad … you better go get ready you have a meeting with Lindsey today! … Oh tell her I said hi by the way," Brooke said

"Ok I will" Lucas said and went into the bathroom as Brooke continued reading the mail.

Lucas turned on the shower and got in he was thinking of the perfect way to tell Brooke. Suddenly Lucas got taken out of his thought when a happy and screaming Brooke got into the shower with him fully clothed. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and she was filled with excitement when she said, " I have been discovered!!"

"What?" Lucas asked confused and laughing at the girl who was in the shower with clothes on.

"Clothes over bros Lucas! Somebody wants to sponsor me!" Brooke said with excitement.

"Oh my god Brooke that's great!" Lucas said

"I know!" Brooke said excited

"You know you are wearing clothes right?" Lucas asked

"I know but who cares I can just make more!" Brooke said excited

Lucas laughed and said, "yea but since your already here why don't you just stay" Lucas said

"Hmm well Mr. Scott I think I will take you up on that offer!" Brooke said

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I am so proud of you Brooke!" Lucas said

"I know and thank you Lucas I just cant believe it has finally happened I mean how Lucas?" Brooke asked

"Its all in you Brooke Davis your mind and your heart! ….So what exactly do you do from here?" Lucas asked

"Well I have a meeting with the lady who is going to sponsor me today and we will discuss all the info and then I just go on from there" Brooke explained

"What are you guys talking about?" Eric asked

"Oh I am finally getting a fashion line!" Brooke said excited

"Congratulations!" Eric said hugging her and glaring at Lucas.

"Hey Brooke when is that meeting at I wanted to have lunch with you today" Lucas asked

"Oh well its this morning in about in hour I should be back around 12 how is that?" Brooke asked

"Perfect how about the café down the street?" Lucas asked while Eric glared at him

"Perfect I will meet you there" Brooke said giving him a kiss and then leaving to get ready.

Lucas let out a dry laugh and said "I guess you will be out of here sooner than I thought"

"Lucas shut your mouth" Eric said and Lucas raised his hands in innocence

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke knocked on the office door and entered the office.

"Hello you must be Brooke Davis," the woman said

"Yes I am and you must be Lisa Cordoba" Brooke said in excitement

"Yes I am … please have a seat!" the woman said

"Wow" Brooke said and they both laughed

"Well let me start off by saying you are a very talented young lady and I am proud to sponsor you!" Lisa said

"Thank you very much!" Brooke said

"No thank you … your clothes are very nice some are sophisticated made for a day at work, some are made for a girls night out, and some are even made far a day to relax inside! … I am very impressed by what you have so far but I would like to expand … maybe a paternity line, magazine, cosmetics and etc." Lisa said

"Oh wow my own magazine! That's amazing! … You're the expert I trust you!" Brooke said

"Ok good … well you should really go over this contract and make any changes necessary and then come back tomorrow and we will discuss it!" she said

"Ok thanks!" Brooke said taking the contract.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke got into her car and began to drive over to the café where she would have lunch with Lucas. All she could think about is the excitement of finally starting her fashion line! As Brooke passed a green light a car smashed into hers it crushed her car. The weird thing was that it wasn't an accident because the person who hit her got out of their car and said before running off "I am sorry Brooke it was the only way … you couldn't know" Eric said and ran off.

A couple of minutes later the ambulance got their taking Brooke straight to the hospital. As the doctors raced her to a room Brooke let out the only breath she had in her and said "Lucas … call Lucas Scott"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucas sat at the table Brooke was about 20 minutes late. Suddenly Lucas' cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Lucas asked

"_**Mr. Scott?" the man asked**_

"Yes?" Lucas asked worried

" We are afraid your girlfriend ms. Davis has gotten into an accident … she asked us to call you" the doctor said

"Oh my god! I will be right there!" Lucas said and left.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucas ran through the hospital and to the front desk in a panic.

"Brooke Davis I need Brooke Davis!" Lucas said

"Are you Lucas Scott?" the man asked

"Yes I am … is Brooke ok?" Lucas asked in worry.

"I am sorry Mr. Scott we aren't quite sure just yet but we are doing everything we can" the doctor said

"You have to save her! I need her!" Lucas said

"We are doing our best sir," the doctor said

"What the hell happened?" Lucas asked

"It was a hit and run somebody hit her car and ran off," the doctor said

"Can't hey find out whose car it was?" Lucas asked

"It was a stolen car sir … the police will try to find some kind of hair or DNA but it could take a while," the doctor said as Lucas got angry.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucas walked through the door and slammed it walking straight to Eric's room. Eric stood there with ice over his arm.

"It was you!" Lucas said angry and pushing Eric up against a wall

"What are you talking about?" Eric asked

"You hit Brooke!" Lucas said

"Brooke is hurt?" Eric said playing dumb

"Don't play dumb with me you ass whole … you are an idiot!" Lucas said and punched him.

"Ow! … How the hell do you even know its me?" Eric asked

"You only made it obvious ….you knew I was going to tell Brooke about you today! … Who else would purposely hit Brooke?" Lucas said and left

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Lucas!" Haley said running into the waiting room with Nathan.

"Hey hales" Lucas said and hugged her.

"How is she?" Haley asked

"They don't know yet" Lucas said tears filling his eyes the thought of loosing Brooke killed him.

"Who would do this!"? Haley said in anger and tears filling her eyes

"Eric!" Lucas said in anger

"What?" Haley asked in confusion

"I told him I was going to tell Brooke everything and he decided that killing Brooke was the only way! … Haley, he better hope she is okay or else I will kill him myself!" Lucas said tears falling down his face Haley held him close.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Authors note: ok so a little drama tell me what you think and review! **


	13. 24 hours later

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**24 hours later**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

24 hours later Lucas found himself sitting in Brooke's hospital room, holding her hand and thinking about what the doctor had said.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"_Mr. Scott we have finally finished with ms. Davis" the man said walking over to him_

"_How is she? … Is she going to be ok?" Lucas asked worried as Haley rubbed his back._

"_We did everything we could but ms. Davis fell into a coma …it could be a while till she wakes up, days, weeks, months, years, or possibly never" the doctor said _

"_Oh my god … is there anything I can do?" Lucas asked_

"_Talk to her … hold her hand … you would be surprised how many people have said they woke up by hearing the voice of his or her loved one … try talking to her give her a reason to come back" the doctor said and patted Lucas on the back as a tear fell down his face._

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"God Brooke come back … you have so much left to your life … your company. Marriage, kids … us." Lucas said sadly as another tear rolled down his cheek.

"Lucas how is she?" gorge asked

"Hey Mr. Davis welcome back to tree hill" Lucas said avoiding telling him.

"Lucas … how is she?" he asked again

"I am afraid she is in a coma," Lucas said looking down.

"Oh my god … again … this cant be happening again! First my wife then my daughter!" gorge said sadly

"I know and I am sorry sir" Lucas said

"Who did this to her … do you know?" gorge asked

"Well they haven't figured it out yet but I think I know who it was … do you remember an ex boyfriend of Brooke's by the name of Eric?" Lucas asked

"Yea" gorge simply answered

"Well he came to tree hill to find Brooke, but Brooke was with me so Brooke told him they were over … but Eric refused to let her go so I digged up dirt on him and told him I was going to tell Brooke he was scared and well …" Lucas explained

"I always knew that kid was trouble he was way to attached to Brooke" gorge said and looked down.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I can't believe this! … I mean how much do Brooke and Lucas have to go through! …God I just want her to wake up Nathan! … She is my best friend!" Haley said

"I know but we just have to wait hales" Nathan said and rubbed her back

"We are supposed to get married next month Nathan! There is no time to wait! I refuse to get married. Without my maid of honor!" Haley said

"We can hold off the wedding then hales stop worrying! Relax go talk to Brooke ok" Nathan said trying to comfort her while she walked over to Brooke's room

"Hey Brooke" Haley said and sat next to her

"I don't know if you can hear me" Haley began. Haley grabbed her hand and a tear rolled down her cheek. "But if you can please Brooke … come back I need you here! I need to have a best friend who I can go shopping with and get Starbucks at 2 am with! … I need a maid of honor Brooke! … And don't you forget you have to finish my wedding dress!" Haley said and slightly laughed while whipping the tear off her face.

"Here hales" Lucas said handing her a coffee

"Oh thanks … how long were you there for?" Haley asked

"Long enough" Lucas said and took a sip of coffee.

"Do you think she will wake up Luke?" Haley asked looking at Brooke

"I don't know Haley … but Brooke is tough … she always has been if she is tough enough to go through loosing a baby a mom being raped and so much more than she is tough enough to defeat being in a coma" Lucas said

"Yea" Haley said and smiled and then hugged Lucas

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Eric walked into the hospital and went into Brooke's room without knowing Lucas would be there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lucas asked angrily

"I just want to see her!" Eric said

"You want to see her? Why? So you can free you guilt so you can apologize?" Lucas said filled with anger.

"No I just … I just … I need to see her Lucas! I am sorry for what I did! I need to tell her that" Eric said

"Oh please! Get the hell out of here! You should be ashamed of yourself! Don't you ever and I mean ever come near Brooke or our friends again!" Lucas said and pushed him out of Brooke's room.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Luke … can I have a moment with my daughter?" gorge asked

"Of course" Lucas said and left them to be alone

"So Brooke its been a while since I have seen you … but you know I hear that you are finally opening that clothing line and you and Lucas are back together …don't you want to come back to him? I know you love him Brooke and I love you so please wake up!" gorge said and held her hand

"You know I had to turn of the machines on your mom … Brooke please don't make me do that to you too … just wake up baby girl" he said and kissed her on the fore head.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You guys should go home … its getting late … I will stay" Lucas said telling the group to go home.

"All right Luke give us a call if any thing happens though" Haley said and they all left leaving Lucas alone with Brooke.

"Hey pretty girl" Lucas said and lay with her in bed.

"You know I remember the first time I saw you in high school … you were so beautiful … so full of surprises shoot I didn't know what to expect when I asked you out, but you said yes and I was just so happy … I knew from then that you were the girl … you were my girl" Lucas said and smiled remembering the high school days.

"You know you guys are way too emotionally attached to me!" Brooke said as she awoke

"Oh my god Brooke!" Lucas said and held her tight.

"Water" Brooke said and Lucas gave her a cup of water.

"How are you? Are you ok?" Lucas asked

"Yes Luke I am fine I just want to get out of here! Hospitals scare the shit out of me!" Brooke said

"Well you aren't leaving anytime soon! You need rest … and you need a doctor … hey can I get a doctor in here" Lucas called down the hall.

"Well ms. Davis welcome back!" the doctor said

"Yea whatever can I just get out of here?" Brooke asked

"I am afraid not you still have a minor concussion and you need a good rest … you can leave tomorrow morning but you will be on bed rest!" the doctor said

"Fine" Brooke pouted

"Well at least you didn't loose your personality!" Lucas said and laughed

"Yea I know … so who hit me anyway?" Brooke asked

"Brooke you probably wont believe me when I tell you this but it was Eric" Lucas said

"What?" Brooke asked shocked while two policemen walked in.

"Mr. Scott you are under arrest" the policeman said

"What!" Lucas asked shocked

"You are under arrest for the attempted murder of Brooke Davis anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law!" the policeman said and hand cuffed Lucas while Eric watched by the door with a smile.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Authors note: hey guys drama, drama, and drama!! Tell me what you think and review!**


	14. i have a plan!

Authors note: hey I am so glad I got a bunch of reviews it makes me happy

Authors note: hey I am so glad I got a bunch of reviews it makes me happy! Thanks for all of your awesome reviews!! I am so excited about writing now that I know I have a bunch of readers!

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Wait what? You must have a mistake Lucas would never do this to me!" Brooke told the policeman

"Yea I love Brooke … how do you figure it was me any way?" Lucas asked

"A piece of your hair was found in the car sir … now until you have valid proof you didn't do this you are under arrest!" the police man said and took him away.

"Oh my god" Brooke whispered to her self as Eric walked in.

"Brooke what is going on?" Eric asked

"They think Lucas hit me! … But Lucas told me different" Brooke said

"Well what did Lucas say?" Eric asked

"He said it was you! Eric I care about you but if you did this and set Luke up I will take you to my grave!" Brooke warned him

"Brooke I would never hurt you I love you know that" Eric said

"Yea well so does Lucas" Brooke said

"I know that and they will find out the truth!" Eric said hoping they really wouldn't

"Do me a favor and call Nathan and Haley! They can help us get Luke out of jail!" Brooke said

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Mr. Scott you have visitor" the policeman said bringing him out to the phones.

"What the hell do you want?" Lucas asked angrily

"Oh come on Lucas don't be such a pour sport," Eric said

"This isn't a game Eric! You are messing with people's lives! Confess before they find out the truth," Lucas said

"They wont figure anything out Lucas! At least not soon … but in the meantime don't worry about Brooke I will take good care of her," Eric said

"Stay away from Brooke! Or I will hurt you!" Lucas warned

"Oh what are you going to do hop through the bars? Lucas I am not scared of you … you know I hope you rote in jail and me and Brooke can live happy again!" Eric said

"Get over yourself and open your eyes! She never was really happy with you … if she was she wouldn't of come back to Tree Hill!" Lucas said

"Yea maybe so but now without you in my way we can be happy!" Eric said

"She isn't stupid Eric she will figure out what you did sooner or later!" Lucas said

"Whatever" Eric said and left.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Brooke, what the hell are you doing?" Haley asked her friend who was getting dressed

"I am going to go see Lucas!" Brooke said

"Brooke you are supposed to be resting!" Haley said

"How the hell am I supposed to rest with the man I love in jail for my attempted murder!" Brooke said angrily

"Brooke you cant do this you need to rest stress isn't good for you right now!" Eric said as Haley glared at him.

"Wait! Why did you just glare at Eric?" Brooke asked Haley

"Lucas shouldn't be in jail and this is all your fault!" Haley yelled

"What?" Eric said

"Hold up … Haley thinks it was you too?" Brooke asked confused

"No Brooke I know it was him! And your dad thinks so too!" Haley said

"What the hell is this Eric?" Brooke asked confused

"I have no idea why they would suspect that!" Eric said

"Ok so why do they?" Brooke asked

"I don't know … Why Haley?" Eric asked

"Oh you know very well why! … Do you really want me to tell her everything?" Haley asked and Eric glared at her

"Haley James! You tell me what is going on this very second!" Brooke yelled as a doctor walked in.

"Ms. Davis you are supposed to be resting! You need to get back into bed right now!" the doctor said

"Wait!" Brooke said

"No ms. Davis! Visiting hours are over for you! You guys need to leave!" the doctor said

"Trust me doctor you don't want to do that … I will really hurt you!" Brooke warned as she held his ear. "Now you tell me right now Haley!" Brooke finished

"Brooke I cant … its too much for you to handle right now" Haley said sparing her friend who was still pinching the doctors ear.

"Don't tell me what I can handle!" Brooke argued

"Umm well since you are kind of scaring me … ok me and Lucas totally digged up dirt on this ass and we found out he has a freaky obsession with you and he never actually moved out of his apartment!" Haley said

"What?" Brooke said shocked and sat down.

"Brooke she is so wrong! I don't have an obsession with you and I did move out!" Eric said trying to convince but Brooke just sat there shocked.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A couple of minutes later the doctor finally got them to leave and Brooke to rest, which left everything unresolved and chaotic.

Eric pushed Haley against a wall and said, "you better watch yourself girl! Remember who you are messing with!" Eric said

"Get your hands off of me you ass!" Haley yelled pushing him off

Eric was really angry now and grabbed Haley by her hair "you know we aren't too far from the hospital but if you keep messing with me like this I will kill you and dump your fat ass body in a river!" Eric warned

"You sick bastard!" Haley yelled

"Keep it coming your very closed to being fish food" Eric said and yanked on her hair harder.

"Hey! … Get your hands of her man!" Nathan said and pushed Eric

"Get your hands off of me!" Eric said back

"You better back away before I kick your ass" Nathan said and Eric walked away while Nathan hugged Haley protectively.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey Scottie boy you have another visitor" the officer said

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lucas asked softly

"I had to talk to you Luke!" Brooke said with tears in her eyes

"Brooke this could have waited … you should be resting! You need to get back to healthy, Brooke! How did you get out of the hospital anyway?" Lucas said

"How I got out is none of your business! Lucas you need to get out of here and we need to get Eric in here!" Brooke said

"Wait you know its him?" Lucas asked

"Yea hales told me everything! … I have a plan but it will take time! Will you be ok?" Brooke asked

"Yea I can wait … but please be careful Brooke!" Lucas said

"I will Luke don't worry" Brooke said

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Authors note: short chapter I know and I am sorry but the next chapter will be good I promise! But tell me what you think and review! **


	15. jail time!

**Authors note: ok I am so happy everyone has been enjoying this story**

**Authors note: ok I am so happy everyone has been enjoying this story! Well I hope you continue to enjoy it and please continue to review!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Brooke, are you okay?" Eric asked checking on her.

"Yeah I am fine … I just wanted to say sorry though I mean for thinking it was you … if anything it would be Lucas he is the one who is in jail!" Brooke said

"You think it was Lucas?" Eric asked confused

"Well yeah I mean they found his hair in the car what other explanation is there?" Brooke said

"I am sorry Brooke" Eric said and rubbed her back

"Yea I know … but listen you know I hate to be alone so I was thinking why don't we pick up where we left off?" Brooke asked

"Wow Brooke I never thought you would say that …of course I would I have missed you" Eric said and kissed her.

"Yea I missed you too," Brooke said

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked angrily

"Well Lucas Scott in jail? I never would have thought" Peyton said

"Well I guess you thought wrong" Lucas said bitterly

"And for hitting Brooke with a car! Wow I just can't believe it! So why did you try to kill her anyway? … Too much hairspray?" Peyton asked

"No Peyton … I dint try to kill anyone! Especially not broke but I am thinking of killing you and Eric right about now" Lucas said angrily

"Whoa there Scott boy you might want to watch your mouth you have already gotten into enough trouble" Peyton warned

"You know what Peyton? Shut it! … Now what is the real reason you came down here?" Lucas asked

"To see this … when I saw it in the news paper I was shocked … and besides this time you cant slam a door in my face" Peyton said

"Fine since you came down here let's talk about something worth my time … how is Brittany?" Lucas asked

"She is fine. A very smart girl top in her class!" Peyton said

"That's good … so how is Felix?" Lucas asked bitterly

"You know Lucas I came down here in worry about you! I haven't talked to Felix since we broke up!" Peyton said

"That's rich! Dude I saw you guys at some store like 3 months ago which was a while after we broke up!" Lucas said

"You know what that's it … have fun in jail." Peyton said standing up revealing her pregnant belly

"Wait Peyton! … You are pregnant … again?" Lucas asked

"Yes I am" Peyton answered

"Is it …" Lucas asked

"Yours? I don't know and I wont know till it is born!" Peyton said and left.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I can't believe you actually want to be together!" Eric said

"Well you should considering we went on a date today" Brooke said

"Yea I know it is just so … so unbelievable!" Eric said

"Well it wont be that unbelievable now that we are home" Brooke said and pulled him inside covering him in kisses

"You know Brooke I was thinking that since we are together maybe we should be honest with each other," Eric said

"Uhm ok … do you have something to tell me?" Brooke asked

"Actually yeah … but you have to promise we are together till the end" Eric said

"Promised!" Brooke said

"Well Lucas didn't hit you … it was me but only because I was trying to protect you from the truth" Eric said

"Wait so what you are saying is you Eric Brown ran me down in a stolen car and then set up Lucas?" Brooke asked

"Yes ... but it was all out of love!" Eric said

"Well to be honest I kind of expected that … so whatever" Brooke said and began kissing him again

"Oh shit! I forgot I need to give those papers to my new boss … I will be back in like 30 minutes" Brooke said and grabbed her purse

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"_You know Brooke I was thinking that since we are together maybe we should be honest with each other," Eric said_

"_Uhm ok … do you have something to tell me?" Brooke asked_

"_Actually yeah … but you have to promise we are together till the end" Eric said_

"_Promised!" Brooke said_

"_Well Lucas didn't hit you … it was me but only because I was trying to protect you from the truth" Eric said_

"_Wait so what you are saying is you Eric Brown ran me down in a stolen car and then set up Lucas?" Brooke asked_

"_Yes ... but it was all out of love!" Eric said _

"_Well to be honest I kind of expected that … so whatever" Brooke said and began kissing him again_

"_Oh shit! I forgot I need to give those papers to my new boss … I will be back in like 30 minutes" Brooke said and grabbed her purse_

The tape played.

"Scott your free to go!" the police officer said and let him out

"Brooke!" Lucas said and hugged her

"Where the hell did you get this idea from TV?" Lucas asked

"As a matter of fact yes I did! I was watching CSI in the hospital!" Brooke said and Lucas laughed

"Uhm Ms. Davis do you know where Eric might be?" the officer asked

"Yea he is at my apartment!" Brooke said

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Eric Brown you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Brooke Davis anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law" the officer said and hand cuffed Eric.

"What? Brooke I thought you cared about me?" Eric asked confused

"What the hell! I am not sick in the mind why would I care about the bastard who tried to ruin my life?" Brooke said

"I can't believe you Brooke!" Eric said confused

"Yea … well have fun in jail I hope you rote there!" Brooke said and spit in his face.

"Brooke …" Eric said

"Go to hell!" Lucas said

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You know Brooke I cant believe we did it!" Lucas said

"Yea me either but hey we did and that's all that matters!" Brooke said

"Yea but now that it is over, you are on hardcore bed rest!" Lucas said

"Luke I am fine" Brooke said

"No you are not Brooke! You need to get better!" Lucas said

"Thank you" Brooke said and Lucas kissed her on the fore head

"No problem pretty girl" he replied with a smile.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Authors note: so are you glad Eric is out of the picture? Well here comes Peyton Sawyer ready to ruin the lives of brucas again! Well tell me what you think and please review!**


	16. back on our feet

**Authors note: well thanks for your reviews get ready for some really great chapters because they are coming your way**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next week Brooke was sick of being on bed rest! She had been eating and sleeping for a whole week!

"Lucas this isn't funny anymore I want to do something!" Brooke said

"I know but you still have a day of bed rest left!" Lucas said

"You know what Luke I must have gained a gazillion pounds while on this stupid bed rest shit!" Brooke said

"Well … you are staying on bed rest," Lucas said

"Yea well you aren't going to be happy when you see a naked fat ass Brooke!" Brooke said

"Ok I heard that and my ears are officially burning" gorge said

"Oh sorry daddy … listen I know you guys think that I am hurt or in pain still but trust me sitting and eating for a whole week gets old pretty fast! And I am fine you guys… if anything is what's hurting me it is sitting here in boredom!" Brooke said

"Brooke …" Lucas began

"Lucas if you make me stay here one more minute I will bug you till your ears bleed!" Brooke said

"Get up" both of the boys said

"See dad I always said being annoying would pay off some day!" Brooke said and got up

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" Brooke I need to talk to you" Lucas said

"Ok go ahead," Brooke, said as she put on her makeup

"Well I was planning on leaving in a couple of days but now that you are "better" I want to go somewhere … together … like a getaway just the two of us … I mean we have been through a lot lately and I was thinking it would be good for us to get away form all the crap that happened" Lucas said

"Sure … I mean it sounds like fun … as long as I am aloud to do stuff!" Brooke said

"Of course" Lucas said

"So then do I go and pack?" Brooke asked

"Yea bring warm clothes," Lucas said

"Ok" Brooke said and pecked him on the cheek

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So you guys are leaving for a little while or what?" Haley asked

"Yea he said he wanted to getaway for a while … just the two of us … so I invited my packing buddy over!" Brooke said

"Brooke I am really happy you are better" Haley said

"Yea me too! … So red or purple?" Brooke asked holding up too blouses when Haley started crying

"Ok maybe I should bring both … what's wrong?" Brooke asked comforting her friend

"It nothing its just that I am really happy you are okay because for a while I thought you weren't going to be" Haley said

"I know you did hales … I heard you … but your friend who gets Starbucks at 2 am with you and goes shopping with you is back so put a smile on and help me pack!

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Wow Luke this place is nice!" Brooke said walking through the door.

"It was my uncle Keith's before he passed away," Lucas said

"Oh I am sorry Luke I didn't mean to bring it up," Brooke said

"Its okay Brooke you didn't know … but listen out your bags in the bed room and you can get in the hot tub," Lucas said

"Ooh sounds like fun … are you coming?" Brooke asked

"Umm no" Lucas said

"Oh … well the fun just got suck out of it!" Brooke said

"I tell you what … I will be in there in a little while I just need to take care of a few things," Lucas said

"Fine but be fast" Brooke said, kissed him, and left.

Lucas went into the bed room and took some thing out of his pocket it was a small box Lucas looked at it and had a flashback

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I know its totally random but I think it is time" Lucas said

"_Well Lucas you have been a big part of our lives and you have become very close to me … and Brooke … so if you think this is what you need to do then do it" Gorge said_

"_I am sure … I want to marry your daughter … its what I want and what I need" Lucas said_

"_Lucas you and Brooke have my blessing … but I swear you better be good to her!" Gorge said_

"_I will sir … and thank you" Lucas said and smiled._

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Lets just hope she says yes" Lucas said and looked at the ring.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You took forever!" Brooke said as Lucas came out to sit in the hot tub.

"I am sorry gesh" Lucas said and got in

"What the hell were you doing anyway?" Brooke asked

"Um nothing just taking care of business" Lucas said

"Oh sounds like so much more fun than sitting with your girlfriend in a hot tub! … I mean do you understand how hot that is?" Brooke asked

"Well I am sorry … I guess we better make up for lost time" Lucas said and kissed Brooke

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After they were done in the hot tub they went inside and ate dinner.

"Ok so Lucas are you going to tell me the real reason we came down here or what?" Brooke asked

"I actually have to tell you something" Lucas sighed

"What! Just tell me," Brooke said

"Peyton is pregnant" Lucas said

"How do you know?" Brooke asked

"She visited me in jail" Lucas said

"Whatever her and Felix can go and drown their baby together," Brooke said

"No Brooke you don't understand … it might be mine" Lucas said

"What do you mean might? The hoe doesn't know who she sleeps with or what?" Brooke asked

"I guess not," Lucas said

"I can't believe this" Brooke said

"I know … I couldn't either" Lucas said

"I don't know whether to be mad at her for being the stupid knocked up hoe! Or you for waiting a whole freaking week to tell me that you might have a kid!" Brooke said angry and walked off.

"Brooke …" Lucas said but Brooke shut the door in his face.

"Oh boy! She cant be mad at me not the day before … what am I going to do" Lucas said to him self

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Authors note: what do you think? Tell me and review!**


	17. questions?

Authors note: hey guys thanks for reading and I am so happy that everyone is still enjoying this story

Authors note: hey guys thanks for reading and I am so happy that everyone is still enjoying this story! Well please continue reading and reviewing!

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Brooke come on open the door this is getting ridiculous I have been sitting here for hours trying to apologize" Lucas said

"Then stop trying because I am not forgiving you anytime soon!" Brooke said

"See Brooke this is why I waited because I wanted to take you away so that you couldn't run away because that is what you always do!" Lucas said

"I do not!" Brooke said

"Oh yes you do Brooke and plus I thought it would be too much for you to handle after all the crap we just went through" Lucas said as Brooke opened the door.

"You know you are lucky I am a softie," Brooke said as she hugged Lucas and Lucas laughed

"I can't believe that stupid bitch! God I she calls me a whore! Maybe somebody needs to learn how to keep their legs closed!" Brooke said angrily

"Can we talk about something other than her?" Lucas asked

"No because that's all I can think about I mean what the hell man?" Brooke said angry

"Look Brooke I know you are angry but I still did bring us here so we could get our minds off of all that crap and have a nice time together" Lucas said

"Yea well you should have thought of that before you told me" Brooke began but Lucas gave her a look "yea I know I am sorry … I promise not to bring it up as much anymore"

"As much?" Lucas asked

"Hey I am only human!" Brooke said and Lucas laughed kissing her on the forehead.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So wait Lucas is asking Brooke to marry him?" Nathan asked confused

"Yup that's what Lucas said … I cant believe it I am so excited for them!" Haley said

"When did he tell you this and what exactly did he say?" Nathan asked as Haley had a flash back

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"_Hales are you home?" Lucas asked_

"_Yea I am right here … why what do you need" Haley said coming out of the kitchen_

"_I need to tell you something," Lucas said_

"_Ok so tell me" Haley said_

"_Ok well me and Brooke are going to leave for a little while" Lucas said_

"_Oh why?" Haley asked_

"_I want to take her away and well hales I am … I am going to ask her to marry me" Lucas said_

"_Oh my god! Lucas I am so happy" Haley said jumping into his arms with joy._

"_Thanks … but what do you think about this?" Lucas said showing her the ring_

"_Wowzers! That this is so beautiful! Shoot I would say yes just to where this!" Haley said and Lucas laughed_

"_So its good?" Lucas asked_

"_Brilliant! … Oh I am so happy for you guys!" Haley said_

"_Yea me too" Lucas said and they hugged_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Wow they are going to be engaged at our wedding!" Nathan said

"Yup!" Haley said excited

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke had planned to have a romantic evening with Lucas tonight but Brooke was never really one to wait so she put on her best lingerie and lit up the room with candle and the bed filled with rose petals. She was happy with the work she had done so she laid on the bed.

As Lucas was cleaning the dishes he heard a yelp.

"Oh shit! Lucas!!" Brooke called out

"Brooke … Brooke is you o…" Lucas began but he walked into the decorated bedroom

"Hey Luke" Brooke said with a seductive smile

"Brooke what are you doing?" Lucas asked

"Come on Lucas I have waited a whole freaking week for this and you walking around the place shirtless hasn't really helped!" Brooke said

"Brooke you aren't quite better yet" Lucas said

"Luke come on we totally almost did it in the freaking hot tub!" Brooke said

"Yea until your head started hurting!" Lucas said

"Lucas if you leave me hanging I am just going to have to assume you think I am unattractive and fat and then when I assume that I will never speak to you ever again" Brooke said

"Brooke we are not having sex … you just gout in a car accident not even 6 days ago!" Lucas said

"Can we at least make out…come on Luke I decorated the damn room" Brooke asked

"Fine but that is as far as it goes!" Lucas said and laid on the bed with her. The make out began with little kisses until the kisses grew stronger yet passionate. Brooke let her hand go under his shirt but Lucas quickly removed it knowing what she was doing. Brooke unlocked their lips gasping for air and began sucking on that little part of his neck that drove him crazy and again Brooke slid her hand under his shirt this time Lucas broke the kiss and got up.

"This is why we shouldn't even be allowed in the same bed … which is exactly why I slept on the couch during your bed rest" Lucas said as Brooke laughed

"I will get you Lucas Scott" Brooke said and laughed as he left.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Brooke come and eat dinner and be fully clothed!" Lucas called out as Brooke came out laughing

"Oh come on Lucas you loved it!" Brooke said

"Shut up and eat!" Lucas said giving her a plate and kissing her on the lips.

"Fine." Brooke said and began eating

"Want some wine?" Lucas asked

"Sure" Brooke said as Lucas went to go get the wine

"Are we ever going to have sex? Or am I going to die a very horny girl?" Brooke asked

"We will eventually … why are we still talking about this?" Lucas asked

"Because it is something that happened today and it was pretty great!" Brooke said

"Yea that was pretty great" Lucas said remembering their make out session

"I meant great funny but yea it was great in that way too," Brooke said laughing she enjoyed teasing Lucas. Lucas just shook his head at Brooke.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So do you think they are engaged yet?" Nathan asked

"I doubt it knowing Brooke she would send me a picture of her rock" Haley said

"Yea that's true" Nathan said "you know I am actually not to surprised Lucas is asking Brooke … I mean he could have lost her … you usually want to grab every second you can get with the people you love" Nathan finished

"Yea your right" Haley said

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After dinner Lucas and Brooke decided to outside and have a bon fire while having their desert.

"You know it is freezing out here right?" Brooke asked

"I know that and that's why there is a fire on" Lucas said

"Well I am sitting on your lap … besides body warmth is the best kind of warming" Brooke said and sat on his lap.

"Mmm this sore is delicious!" Brooke said and Lucas laughed

"What I was being dead serious! … I haven't had a smore since like jr. high ok!" Brooke said

"Ok, ok!" Lucas said and continued laughing knowing it would irritate her

"You know what I am not sitting on your lap anymore!" Brooke said and Lucas laughed. It was silent for a while until Brooke said something.

"I cant believe Peyton you know she had the world you, Brittany, a wonderful home and yet she still goes and …" Brooke began until Lucas interrupted her by getting down on one knee in front of her.

"Lucas what the hell is you doing?" Brooke asked as she chewed on her last piece of smore.

"Brooke when you got into that accident I thought I was going to loose you … never kiss you … never touch you … never talk to you … never look into your beautiful hazel eyes … never! So I realized what the hell am I doing I need to get every second possible with her I need to show her I love her! And so …" Lucas began as he took the ring out of his pocket. "And so what I am trying to say is … what better way to show you how much I love you then to make a life commitment to you? … Brooke Davis what I am trying to say is will you do me an honor and become my wife … will you marry me?" Lucas asked

"Lucas its beautiful and I love you with all of my heart but I cant!" Brooke said and ran off leaving a shocked Lucas.

"Brooke wait!" Lucas called out chasing after her.

"What Luke?" Brooke asked

"Can I ask you a question … why exactly did you just tell me no … I mean excuse me if I am wrong but I thought you loved me … I thought we were in love! … Is this about Peyton?" Lucas asked

"No! No Luke ok it has nothing to do with Peyton!" Brooke said

"Then what the hell is it?" Lucas asked

"A lot of thing ok! Like how we are so young! And I have seen so many young relationships crash and burn! Like Jessica and nick!" Brooke said

"Jessica and nick? Brooke they are celebrities! And plus we aren't them we are us … Brooke and Lucas!" Lucas said

"Fine you want to know what really scares me! My parent's ok! We are going to get married I am going to turn into the slutty old bitch she was … May she rest in peace! … And then we will get divorced and you will be miserable because I left you with our only child!" Brooke said in tears

"Brooke Davis you could turn into a bitch or into and ogre and I would love you forever because you are still Brooke Davis! And you are nothing like your mom!" Lucas said

"Yea I guess … but still," Brooke said

"Brooke Davis I love you and if you love me then you will say yes … so what do you say?" Lucas asked holing out the ring.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Authors note: what do ya think should she say yes or what? Let me know and review!**


	18. engaged?

**Authors note: ok well I got a lot of great reviews and I am so happy! I loved them all thanks for reviewing!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Brooke what are you going to say … I need an answer" Lucas said looking at the confusion in her eyes

"Luke I don't …" Brooke began

"Brooke you cant tell me that when you look back at our relationship you don't see us being together … married … so just say yes Brooke" Lucas said

"Ok" Brooke simply said with a tear falling down her cheek and a smile on her lips.

"Ok? … I didn't hear you what did you say?" Lucas said teasing her

"Ok! I will marry you Lucas Scott!" Brooke said raising her voice and now smiling.

"That's my pretty girl!" Lucas said

"Shut up and give me the damn ring" broke said and punched his arm. Lucas took the ring out and softly placed it on her finger.

"Oh my gosh you know what I just realized?" Brooke said as she looked at her ring

"What?" Lucas asked

"We are freaking engaged! …We better have sex!" Brooke said and laughed

"Brooke Penelope Davis you are so bad!" Lucas said

"Hey I said I would get you!" Brooke said and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissing him. Lucas picked her up and took her to the bedroom and shut the door.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Haley James soon to be Scott look at this rock!" Brooke said and walked into Nathan and hales home.

"Brooke Penelope soon to be Scott I saw that rock long before you did!" Haley said

"What?" Brooke said with a shocked face

"Yea Luke told me he was purposing stupid!" Haley said

"Oh well whatever I am showing you anyway" Brooke said and held up her hand.

"Well congratulations!" Haley said as she looked at the ring again

"So you are going to be engaged at our wedding!" Nathan said

"I guess so," Lucas said

" Well congrats" Nathan said

"Thanks" Lucas said

"Well I was thinking maybe we should have a dinner tonight to introduce everyone to the big fat rock" Brooke said

"Who is everyone?" Haley asked

"My dad fat ass pregnant Peyton, Bevin …" Brooke began but was interrupted by Haley.

"Wait what! Peyton is pregnant again!" Haley asked shocked

"Oh yea and that's not even the best part! It might be Lucas'! That stupid bitch you know sometimes I want to hose her of with gasoline and set her on fire!" Brooke said angry and everyone laughed.

"Well you don't seem to festive about someone new coming into the world" Haley said

"Not if it's the spawn of that vindictive slut!" Brooke said and everyone laughed except Brooke.

"Guys I am not kidding she is going to like train that kid to hate me!" Brooke said

"Well maybe you could get custody of the kid and teach it to hate her," Haley said

"Oh I will!" Brooke said

"Ok so what about this party?" Haley asked

"Well just invite Peyton for me and I will take care of the rest" Brooke said as Haley nodded in agreement.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey Dad we are going to have an engagement party tonight want to go?" broke asked

"Sure congratulations baby" her dad said

"Wait you knew too!?" Brooke asked

"Umm yea … Lucas asked my permission," her dad answered

"Aww that is so sweet!" Brooke said

"Yea sure if you say so" her dad said and grabbed a water going to his room as Lucas came through the door.

"Ok so I got all the stuff you wanted for after Tric that you wanted … I got a couple of those champagnes though because the bottles were kind of small" Lucas said and put the bags on the counter. Lucas looked up at Brooke who was looking at him kind of weird.

"What?" Lucas asked

"You asked my dads permission?" Brooke asked

"Yea … isn't that what you are supposed to do?" Lucas asked

"Yea but I didn't know and that was really sweet especially since you knew how important he is to me!" Brooke said and stood up.

"Well you only do this once you have to do it right" Lucas said and Brooke hugged him.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey Haley! … Nate!" Brooke said and hugged her friend who came early.

"Hey so is Peyton coming?" Brooke asked

"Yep … she has no idea you are here though … she just thinks she is coming to hang out at Tric" Haley said

"Ok whatever" Brooke said

"Hey Brooke here are those shots you wanted" the bartender said handing her a tray of shots

"Thanks!" Brooke said

"What are the shots for?" her dad asked

"Well they are to celebrate my engagement!" Brooke said. Right after Brooke said that Peyton and Felix got there.

"Oh no way! She came with Felix! This just keeps getting better and better!" Brooke said laughing to her self and hiding her face so Peyton would be surprised and Lucas did the same.

"Hey Haley … hey Nate" Peyton said as she approached the group.

"Hey" Haley and Nathan replied as Brooke and Lucas turned around.

"Oh hey Peyton … Felix" Brooke said with a smile.

"What are you doing here Brooke" Peyton said trying to hide her stomach.

"Oh tonight is special! Very special! … Oh by the way I already know about what you are trying to hide … and you aren't doing a good job of hiding it because I could still see your fat ass stomach! But any way you wouldn't happen to know why tonight is special would you?" Brooke teased

"No Brooke I don't know why is it so special?" Peyton asked

"Here is your water to cheer with the rest of us… and everyone here is you shots … ok well its official everyone me and Lucas have got some relationship … because as of yesterday night I am prepared to be Mrs. Scott" Brooke said and held up her hand.

"You guys are married!" Peyton asked shocked

"Oh no silly! I would never get married without you there … why would I miss out on the fun of seeing your face drop … we are engaged!" Brooke said

"I can't believe this Lucas! With a baby on the way!" Peyton said

"Don't worry about it Peyton I am here we don't need that guy" Felix said but Peyton ignored it giving Lucas a glare.

"Peyton I will be in that baby's life if it is mine and probably if it isn't mine but that doesn't mean I have to be a part of your life" Lucas said

"So what happens when you guys get married I am supposed to let that … that slut watch my kid!" Peyton said

"Oh please … I am not the one pregnant and I have no idea whose kid it is!" Brooke defended herself

"Oh shut it!" Peyton said

"Luke what were you thinking?" Peyton finished

"I was thinking that I wanted to be happy and life with a wife and have kids and become a family with the woman I love" Lucas said

"What about when we were together Luke? … You would ask her but you wont ask me after what almost three years worth of a relationship" Peyton said and this bothered Felix she was obviously still hung up on him.

"No Peyton you were cheating on me half of the time! I was supposed to purpose to someone who was a cheater?" Lucas asked

"You didn't even know I was cheating until she came into town!" Peyton said

"Hey!" Brooke said

"That's not even the point!" Lucas said

"I am out of here" Felix said and left

"Wait Felix don't go …" Peyton said going after him.

"Peyton you need to make a choice on who you are with here! Because what just went on in there wasn't ok with me! You are still hung over him! And until you make up your mind you can live with some one else and you can get a different ride home" Felix said and left.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Well I think we did some damage" Brooke said and Lucas laughed and his fiancé who loved torturing Peyton.

"Ya think?" Haley said laughing along with them.

"Whatever lets just get a drink and have some fun" Brooke said and everyone turned to the bartender. Brooke felt a hard yank on her hair and yelped turning around with the rest of the group.

"What the hell Peyton!" Brooke yelled rubbing the back of her head, which still hurt.

"He is gone … is there anyone else you would like to steel from my life?" Peyton asked

"I didn't steel anyone! You made it this way by cheating and lying in the first place! You know what I think I think you want the best of both worlds! Well Peyton you need to grow up and make the best out of what you have! Look at Lucas he has no dad his mom is across the country and yet some how that boy I have learned to love puts a smile on for us everyday! Or look at my dad he had to literally kill my mom because he had no other option and yet he is here and he has no regrets! Or look at Haley her dreams as a singer have vanished but she remains to be happy and engaged to a young man! And Nathan his mom is a drugie and his dad has left him just like he left Lucas and yet he smiles and laughs and doesn't take what he has for granted! Peyton now it is your turn grow up and grow a pair even though we all know you already have a pair cause you act like a total man! But grow up you are 21 going on twenty two its not a game anymore!" Brooke said and this speech brought everyone to tears even her.

Peyton whipped her tears off and said "whatever" and left

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You know Brooke I was proud of what you did tonight … you really spoke to Peyton well" Lucas said and pored their champagne

"Yea well let's hope she takes the advice! … Anyway who cares I am just happy to be hope celebrating with my fiancé" she said and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Me too" Lucas said and kissed her as he laid his hands on her waist.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Authors note: ok so I really enjoyed writing Brooke telling Peyton off because I have been wanting it to happen in the show so bad! But any way tell me what you think about the chapter!**


	19. wedding talk

**Authors note: I am so glad everyone liked my last chapter! Well thanks for the reviews! If you are a brucas and naley fan you will like this chapter!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke woke up looking at her hand, which laid next to her with her ring on it, and she smiled at the sight. Not only did the ring make her smile because she was engaged to the man of her dreams but also because it reminded her that today was Nathan and Haley's big day! Brooke slowly got up so that she wouldn't wake Lucas. She got her things ready and put her hair up before writing Lucas a note that read:

_Morning fiancé,_

_Well if your reading this I have gone to get ready with hales … see you at the church handsome!_

_Prettygirl_

Brooke placed the note on the pillow beside Lucas and left.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke walked into Nathan and Haley's home while Haley was having her coffee.

"Morning bride to be!" Brooke said in excitement.

"Morning to you too" Haley said also in excitement.

"Ok so I brought all the makeup and all the hair supplies!" Brooke said showing her the bags in her hand.

"Sounds great! … Lets do that stuff now so that we can head down to the church and get into our dresses!" Haley said excited.

"Ok!" Brooke agreed

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucas woke up noticing that Brooke was not beside him. Lucas sat up and saw the note on the pillow, he read the note and smiled. Lucas got up and went to go get some coffee when he heard a knock at the door. Lucas quickly opened the door.

"Lucas I need to apologize" Peyton said

"Peyton what are you doing? … You are just going to make things worse," Lucas said

"No Luke I really just want to apologize" Peyton said

"Ok fine Peyton … I will forgive you for one thing and that is for acting the way you did the other night but other than that ii cant forgive you for doing what you did" Lucas said

"I understand that Lucas … can I ask you a question though?" Peyton asked

"Sure" Lucas sighed

"Say I hadn't of done what I did and say Brooke wasn't here … do you think we could have ever been married?" Peyton asked

"I don't know Peyton all I know is that you did do what you did and Brooke did come back so what does it matter?" Lucas said

"It matters a lot to me Luke!" Peyton said

"Fine … Peyton I really don't know … I guess time would have to tell" Lucas said

"Yea I guess so … when did you know you wanted to marry her?" Peyton asked

"About a week before the accident" Lucas said

"I could never be her to huh? … I mean I could never make you love me the way you love her?" Peyton asked

"No Peyton … you and Brooke are very different and I love Brooke for who she is. And you are not like her" Lucas said

"I know I am going to sound totally crazy but you know I could be like her" Peyton said and moved closer to Lucas so that they were only about an inch apart.

"Peyton what are you doing? … I am too tired to do this with you right now" Lucas said as Peyton moved closer to his lips and softly touched them with hers.

"Peyton I thought you came to apologize!" Lucas said pushing her away

"I was …" Peyton began

"Hey Luke" Nathan said noticing the tension as he walked towards the door tension between those two never was good.

"Hey Nate come on in" Lucas said letting him in.

"Peyton I think you should go home and think … you know by screwing up your life your screwing up the kids life …Pick a guy already … and make it someone who is single and is not me" Lucas said and shut the door.

"Hey man what's up?" Lucas asked

"I don't know … what is up? … What was going on with Peyton out there?" Nathan asked

"Nothing really just Peyton behind well Peyton" Lucas said

"Luke you better be careful you are engaged now" Nathan said

"I know … and I love Brooke, Nathan so don't even worry" Lucas said

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ok well I checked all the flowers, decorations, the do is set up, and the reception is great! And everything is token care of … we just need to get dressed" Brooke said

"Ok good. Thanks for everything Brooke" Haley said

"No problem hales! You know I love weddings!" Brooke said

"Ok well ms. James lets get this dress on you!" Brooke said and handed Haley the dress.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Knock, knock" Brooke said as she entered the room where the boys were getting ready.

"Hey pretty girl" Lucas said and gave her a kiss

"Well don't you fellows look just handsome!" Brooke said as she fixed Lucas' bow.

"How is Haley?" Nathan asked

"She is doing great! She looks stunning! You are going to faint when you see her walk down that aisle!" Brooke said

"Well I always laughed at those wedding videos where someone faints but I guess those days are over" Nathan said

"I guess so! Well you boys behave and get ready to get married Nate … and well Lucas" Brooke said and winked before leaving

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Are you ready?" Brooke asked

"More than ever" Haley said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Ok well it time for me to start walking … see you there" Brooke said and the music began as Brooke walked down the aisle, a huge smile lay on her face and Lucas smiled at her. After Brooke got to the altar the music began for Haley to walk down the aisle and everyone stood for the bride to come down the aisle. Haley slowly walked over to Nathan as Nathan smiled at her it brought tears of joy to her eyes. Once Haley got to the altar Brooke fixed her train and Haley handed her flowers to Brooke.

"Welcome ladies and gentle men to the uniting of Nathan Scott and Haley James. It's a mystery why we fall in love … we just do … we find our desire in someone else and we cant help but love for that person" the priest began as Brooke and Lucas looked at each other with a smile on their faces.

"Nathan and Haley have found that desire in each other and are here today to show all of you that they are prepared to make the true commitment to each other … marriage" the priest said as somebody silently came through the church doors. Brooke heard the clicking of her heels and looked over to see who it was. Brooke rolled her eyes from the sight of Peyton finding a seat in the church.

"Nathan and Haley would you please face each other and hold hands and Haley would you please repeat after me" the priest said and Haley and Nathan did as was told

"I Haley James take you Nathan Scott to be lawfully wedded husband I promise to stick by you through richer or poor, and sickness and health." Haley repeated placing the ring on Nathan's hand and then Nathan did the same

"Nathan, Haley I now pronounce you by the state of north Carolina Mr. And Mrs. Scott! Congratulations!" the priest said and everyone cheered especially Brooke she did a pretty load yell and lifted her hands up in the air, which made Haley smile.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After the wedding everyone went to the reception for dancing drinks and food.

"Oh my gosh Brooke this wedding has turned out so amazing! Thank you so much!" Haley said to her best friend

"Oh it was no problem it was for my pleasure anyway!" Brooke said

"Well thanks anyway," Haley said before leaving. Brooke searched the reception for Peyton she knew she was there she just didn't know where. Lucas noticed her looking around so he walked over to her handing her a champagne glass.

"What are you looking for?" Lucas asked as she took the glass and continued looking.

"Peyton" Brooke said

"What? … Peyton isn't here Brooke" Lucas said

"Yes she is I saw here come in during the service" Brooke said still looking.

"Well who cares if she is here can we just dance?" Lucas asked as the do said "can I get the wedding party on the dance floor for the next dance … that includes the bride and groom"

"Fine" Brooke said and took his hand as the song When the Stars Go Blue came on Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, and Haley danced slowly to the music.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After their dance the speeches were next and Lucas was first to speak.

"Hey everyone … for those of you who don't know me and Nathan are brothers and have grown to being good friends and Haley is my best friend so as you could imagine I know them pretty well … you see Nathan and Haley have this love that is just so unconditional it amazes me …Sure they get into their arguments but there isn't a day that goes by where they don't smile at each other or talk about each other … they honor each other and they would never intentionally hurt each other … and it was them who inspired me to get engaged … I want to honor my wife like Nathan honors Haley because their love just amazes me! …. So for all you people out there who think their marriage wont work out for whatever reason prepare to be surprised! … Here is to an honorable love!" Lucas said and raised his glass as everyone else did

"Well I am not related to any of these two but I have known them for a very long time … you know Nathan and Haley have been together since high school … I watched their love grow and I watched how they handled the fights they got into and trust me they are ready for this and they are going to make a great couple … a couple who will inspire the world to have a marriage like theirs! All I can say is get ready for a lot of little naley babies!" Brooke said and raised her glass as everyone laughed and drank.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey Brooke can I talk to you?" Nathan asked

"Sure Nate what's up?" Brooke asked

"Well I don't know if Lucas has told you yet and if he hasn't it is nothing to worry about but Peyton came to see Lucas this morning and well she kissed him Lucas immediately pushed her away but I was just telling you so you could be aware." Nathan said

"Thanks Nate I got her covered … anything slutty that she does never surprises me but thanks," Brooke said and Nathan nodded

"Hey … what was that about?" Lucas asked

"I heard you had a little kiss with Peyton …" Brooke said kind of irritated

"Brooke I pushed her away" Lucas said

"Know Nathan told me but I am still allowed to worry … listen Luke just do me a favor and next time Peyton lays a nice one on you just tell me" Brooke said

"Of course" Lucas said and kissed her.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Later they had cut the cake and Brooke was helping serve, as she was serving she found Peyton. She came up to her with a slice of cake.

"Would you like some more cake other wise known as lard to add to your stomach?" Brooke asked

"Yes thank you" Peyton said going to grab it but Brooke pulled it away.

"Stay away from Lucas… this isn't a joke Peyton he is engaged to me not you! Get over it and stop trying to lip lock with him! How many times does he have to turn you down before you get it?" Brooke asked

"He didn't turn me down Nathan interrupted us" Peyton said

"I call that denial … stay away from him … oh here is your cake" broke said and rubbed the cake in her face and then walking away.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Alright Mr. And Mrs. Scott it is time to get out of here before you miss your flight to London!" Brooke announced on the microphone. Everyone went outside to throw raised petals on the married couple it was such a pretty sight Lucas hold Brooke in on hand and throwing raised petals in the other as Nathan and Haley smiled and got into the limo. Everyone was waving good-bye to them as they left with smiles on their face.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"When do want to get married?" Brooke asked as they walked into their home.

"Umm I don't know I guess I always imagined a spring or summer wedding" Lucas said

"I want to get married in May," Brooke said

"This year or next?" Lucas asked

"This year" Brooke said

"This year it is" Lucas said and gave her a kiss.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Authors note: well I hope you liked this chapter please review!**


	20. bid days

**Authors note: well thanks to those of you who reviewed! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Waky, waky!" Brooke said as she tackled the sleeping Lucas.

"Brooke what are you doing?" Lucas asked still kind of sleeping.

"Come on Luke we both have a big day today! First we need to go bug naley who are officially back from their honeymoon … then we need to go to work, have dinner, plan our wedding well if you want to help … any way then have a little honeymoon of our own!" Brooke said still on top of him.

"Really a honeymoon?" Lucas said waking up.

"Well only if you ever get up" Brooke said

"I am up" Lucas said and stood up and Brooke laughed.

"Ok well get dressed and we will go over to Nathan and Haley's" Brooke said

"Aren't you going to join me in the shower?" Lucas asked

"Nope… you have to wait until tonight!" Brooke said

"Well that takes all the fun out of taking a shower!" Lucas said

"Oh well … Lucas I am not your sex toy I know you're all horny for my hot body but I don't like being used!" Brooke said and laughed

"Oh you're a sex toy? If I remember correctly you were the one begging a couple of weeks ago," Lucas said

"Whatever that is so two weeks ago!" Brooke said as Lucas rolled his eyes

"Take a shower!" Brooke said and left to the living room.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke quietly opened the door knowing Nathan and Haley were still asleep. Brooke tip toed over to there room and jumped onto their bed.

"Hey kids back to real life … wake up!" Brooke said

"Brooke go away," Haley said

"Gosh how rude! You guys need to get up and tell us about your honeymoon!" Brooke said

"Fine" Haley said getting up knowing Brooke wouldn't leave her alone otherwise. Nathan laid there still sleeping.

"Nate have you ate?" Brooke said annoying him on purpose.

"Brooke just leave him alone," Lucas said

"Fine don't join in on the fun," Brooke said getting up when suddenly Lucas jumped on Nathan.

"Hey man … Brookes a girl but you aren't so I can hit you … well you might be a girl but I don't know" Nathan said as the girls laughed at the two boys.

"So how was your guys' honeymoon?" Brooke asked

"It was great so beautiful and it just felt like a breath of fresh air!" Haley said

"Well did you have fun Nathan?" Brooke asked

"Oh yea!" Nathan said and Brooke and Lucas laughed knowing what he meant which made Haley red.

"Well I will talk to you later hales but I have to go to work and so does Luke!" Brooke said

"Thanks for the wake up call" Haley said sarcastically

"No problem" Brooke said as her and Lucas left.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucas got off work early so he decided to go home and catch a couple of basketball games. Lucas got bored after all of his games were over so he decided to call Brooke.

"Hey when are you coming home?" Lucas asked

"_Umm I am not sure maybe an hour or so," Brooke said_

"Ok I will be waiting I guess" Lucas said

"_K, k I love you and I will talk to you later" Brooke said, as there was a knock at Lucas' door_

"Lucas we need to talk" Peyton said

"Again Peyton? Really?" Lucas asked

"Its important its about the baby" Peyton said

"Fine come on in" Lucas said letting her enter.

"Thanks Lucas" Peyton said

"What did you want to talk about?" Lucas asked

"Well I wanted to ask you about when the baby is born … I mean how is this going to work? Are you going to be a part of our lives? Will you be there at the birth … will Brooke? Are we going to share custody?" Peyton asked

"Peyton I will be in the baby's life not yours you need to realize … and yes me and Brooke will both be at the birth … we wont have to settle custody in court hopefully I would just like to be a part of its life" Lucas said

"I see well you should know I am not comfortable with Brooke being around the baby" Peyton said

"Well get used to it … how far along are you any way?" Lucas asked

"I am about seven and a half months along" Peyton said

"Ok … so what ever happened to Felix?" Lucas asked

"I don't know he got angry because I still have feelings for you and he left … I haven't called him yet" Peyton said

"Why?" Lucas asked

"A lot of reasons … one being you" Peyton said

"Well if that is a big part of it you might as well call him now because we are over and I am with Brooke now" Lucas said

"I know that … you have made it very clear but if this baby is yours Felix will feel threatened and I cant be around that" Peyton said

"Well Peyton I guess if that's what's best for you then so it is … I think you should go now though," Lucas said

"Ok but I wanted to invite you …And Brooke over sometime … Brittany talks about you non stop" Peyton said

"Ill talk with Brooke … tell Brit I said hi" Lucas said

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke walked in, coming home from work, with mail in her hand.

"Hey Luke you have got another post card from your mom!" Brooke called out

"Oh looks like they are in Italy now." Lucas said looking at the post card

"He have you told her about the wedding?" Brooke asked

"Well I am supposed to today," Lucas said

"Oh ok … hey what about your dad?" Brooke asked

"What about him?" Lucas asked

"Well are you going to tell him?" Brooke asked

"No … why should I?" Lucas asked

"I don't care its up to you" Brooke said and shrugged

"Well good because I don't want him there" Lucas said

"Ok … hey you know I have never met your dad" Brooke said

"Well then consider yourself lucky" Lucas said as Brooke rolled her eyes

"Whatever … so how was your day?" Brooke asked

"Well it was good … Peyton came by" Lucas said and Brooke looked up immediately

"Again? … What the hell do I have to do shave all that girls fake ass hair off?" Brooke asked

"Don't worry she came by for a good reason," Lucas said

"Really what could that be … did she pop?" Brooke asked

"No … she was asking how it would work when the baby was born," Lucas said

" oh well what did you say?" Brooke asked

"I told her we would be involved" Lucas said

"Ok" Brooke said

"I also told her I would ask you if we could go over tonight" Lucas said

"Luke!" Brooke said

"She said Brittany misses me Brooke … and I miss her too," Lucas said

"Ok well we will go but if she pulls something I am kicking some white girl ass and in front of her kid too!" Brooke said

"Deal!" Lucas said and kissed her.

"Hey by the way I open my first clothing store in a couple of weeks! My first store Luke! It's a little one in tree hill but its still awesome!" Brooke said

"Oh Brooke that's great congratulations!" he said and kissed her.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey Lucas" Peyton said as she opened the door

"Hi Peyton" Lucas said as he walked in with Brooke who was holding his hand.

"Oh hi Brooke I didn't know you were coming" Peyton said with the fakest smile Brooke had ever seen.

"Well then surprise" Brooke said smiled and shrugged

"Well make yourselves at home I will go get Brittany… she is playing at the neighbors," Peyton said

"Brooke what are you doing?" Lucas asked as Brooke snooped.

"What she said make you at home" Brooke said as she opened a cupboard

"Brooke come sit down," Lucas said

"Fine … but your missing out cause I could have found a sex tape or something!" Brooke said and sat down as Lucas laughed.

"Ok sorry guys … Brooke this is Brittany and you already know her Luke" Peyton said

"Hi my name is Brittany," the young girl said

"Hi Brittany I am Brooke … you are adorable … do you like playing dress up?" Brooke asked

"Yes … I always where mommies high heels" Brittany said

"Well I could make you your own personal dress one day if you wanted … and you could help" Brooke said

"Oh no! … Brooke I don't want my baby girl looking like a slut!" Peyton said as Lucas and Brooke glared at her

"Please mommy I want to make a dress and play dress up!" Brittany said

"Oh well I guess its okay as long as Lucas is there" Peyton said

"Hi Lucas" Brittany said and hugged him

"Hey baby girl how have you been?" Lucas asked

"Good … yesterday at school I made you a craft" Brittany said and ran to get it

"Oh that's awesome" Lucas said looking at the picture. Brooke smiled at his parenting skills. He was so sweet to the young girl it made her think of having kids one day with him. The way he acted when he was around the girl made Brooke's heart fall.

"Well you guys should really hang out soon," Peyton, said

"Hey Lucas actually I have tomorrow off so you she can come over and make the dress and you could help since tomorrow you are off too" Brooke said and Peyton hated the thought of them being the perfect family with her daughter.

"Sure that sounds good … Peyton?" Lucas asked

"Sure just for a little bit though" Peyton said knowing it would make Lucas proud.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke crawled into bed with Lucas. Lucas rested his hand on her waist, which made her smile that they were so comfortable with each other.

"Lucas do you ever think about having kids like a family?" Brooke asked

"All the time" Lucas said

"What do you think about it?" Brooke asked

"Well I want a couple of kids at least two but preferably two and I want to be married … to you and I don't know just be happy" Lucas said

"Your good with her … I mean Brittany … your going to make a great dad" Brooke said

"Yea? Well your good with her too and your going to make a great mother and a great wife" Lucas said and kissed her neck breathing into it then holding her hand which made Brooke smile.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Authors note: ok I am a softy and I loved that ending lol but what did you think is what matters to me tell me everything what did you think! Review and thanks for reading!**


	21. hurt

**Authors note: thanks for your reviews everyone please keep them coming and thanks for reading!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next day Brooke was waiting for Lucas to finish his shower when she heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Brittany come on in! … Hey Peyton" Brooke said

"Where is Lucas?" Peyton asked

"He is taking a shower he will be out in a second," Brooke said

"Well I can wait for him," Peyton said

"Fine. Come in" Brooke said letting her in.

"Thank you" Peyton said

"So Brittany lets get started … what is your favorite color?" Brooke asked

"Pink" Brittany said

"Ok well I have a couple of pinks which on would you like?" Brooke asked showing her the material

"I like that light one" Brittany said pointing to the material.

"Ok that's a pretty color … well what kind of dress do you want do you want a regular one or a princess one or what …We can do two" Brooke said

"I want a regular one and a princess one!" Brittany said excited

"Ok good … which one do you want to do first?" Brooke asked

"Princess!" Brittany said

"Ok cool" Brooke said and began measuring Brittany.

"Hey guys starting without me?" Lucas asked as he came up behind Brooke and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yea you took to long in the shower," Brooke said

"Oh … hi Peyton" Lucas said noticing she was there

"Hey I just wanted to wait for you and make sure you would be ok," Peyton said

"Yea we are fine but thanks anyway," Lucas said letting her out.

"No problem by Brit be good" Peyton said before leaving.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"What do you think?" Brooke asked Lucas about the dress Brittany had on.

"You look just like a princess!" Lucas said

"Good!" Brittany said as Lucas' cell phone rang in the bedroom.

"Oh ill go get it ill is back." Lucas said as he went to get the phone.

"Why did you steel Lucas?" Brittany asked

"What?" Brooke asked confused

"My mom said that you stole Lucas and that's why he isn't with us anymore" Brittany said

"Oh no sweet heart your mommy hurt Lucas' feelings very much so he left her and then he fell in love with me." Brooke explained

"Mommy also said that if it wasn't for you we would be a happy family … me Lucas and Peyton" Brittany said

"Oh honey I don't know how to tell you this because your so tiny and you probably wont understand but your mom doesn't like me very much and so she is trying to make you not like me" Brooke said

"I like you still though" Brittany said and Brooke smiled

"Guys get your jackets on we have to go" Lucas said in a panic

"Why?" Brooke asked

"Peyton is in labor," Lucas said

"Oh boy" Brooke sighed walking out the door

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A couple of hours later Brooke Lucas and Brittany were waiting in the waiting room.

"How is she?" Lucas asked the doctor

"She is good … the baby was born it was a healthy and beautiful girl" the doctor said

"That's good" Lucas said

"You hear that you have a sister" Brooke told Brittany.

"You guys can go see her now" the doctor said as they walked over to her room. Peyton was holding her new born.

"She is beautiful … she has your blue eyes now I know its yours." Peyton said

"Yep those are definitely your piercing blue eyes" Brooke said looking at the baby.

"You want to hold her?" Peyton asked

"Of course" Lucas said taking the baby into his arms looking at her in joy which made Brooke smile but her smile quickly faded because it made her think about the baby they lost. All she could think is: _I wish he could've smiled like that because of our baby. _Brooke left the room with tears forming in her eyes. Brooke quickly sat down in a chair and put her head in her hands thinking about how their life would have been if they had a child … if only her beautiful baby were here she thought as a tear fell to the floor Brittany tapped her on the shoulder which caused Brooke to look up.

"Hey Brittany" Brooke said whipping the tears from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked

"Nothing is wrong" Brooke said

"Why are you crying?" Brittany asked

"Nothing I had a baby too but I lost it so it just made me sad thinking about it." Brooke said

"Oh … well why don't you have another one?" Brittany asked

"I will someday," Brooke said

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey where did you go earlier?" Lucas asked

"Nowhere" Brooke said

"Really because a little birdie told me you were sad and crying" Lucas said

"You know that kid is just like her mom she has a big mouth," Brooke said joking.

"Are you okay Brooke?" Lucas asked rubbing her back.

Brooke couldn't control it as he rubbed her back the tears started pouring again she wanted to hold it in so bad but she couldn't thinking about Lucas' face when he saw the baby and thinking about the baby they lost made her so sad it was like there was this huge hole in her heart.

"Oh Brooke its ok" Lucas said and wrapped her in his arms.

"I am so sorry I am being such a baby!" Brooke said as she cried into his strong embrace.

"Brooke don't you ever be sorry for crying! Its ok to be sad I am right here if you need me" Lucas said

"I know … thanks Luke." Brooke said and whipped her tears with a smile.

"Are you ok?" Lucas asked

"Yea I am fine … you should go see Peyton and your baby" Brooke said

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked

"Yes Luke! Go!" Brooke said

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Morning sunshine" Lucas said waking the sleeping Brooke.

"It already morning?" Brooke asked

"No I was just being sarcastic but you are tired and we should go home," Lucas said as he wrapped Brooke in his jacket taking Brooke to the car.

"Are you happy?" Brooke asked as Lucas got in the car.

"What?" Lucas asked confused

"Are you happy I mean with having the new baby and everything?" Brooke asked

"Yea I am" Lucas said genuinely

Brooke's eyes began to tear again "Lucas I can't keep you from your dream" Brooke said

"What?" Lucas asked confused

"I can't keep you from your dream … I can't marry you" Brooke said putting the ring in his hand.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Authors note: ok so drama, drama, and some more drama … what do you think? I want to know everything!! What do you think about the baby being Lucas'? What do you think about Brittany and Brooke? What did you think about Brooke and the whole baby thing? and what did you think of the ending?? Tell me and review!!**


	22. threatened

**Authors note: ok so I loved your guys' reviews! Some actually made me laugh lol well by far best review ever goes to onetreehillgirl066 because it was long and powerful! I loved it and thanks so very much for the awesome review! You cracked me up! But don't worry I am a total brucas shipper so you can kind of guess where this story is going!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"What?" Lucas said in shock

"Take it Luke …I can't take you away from your family" Brooke said giving the ring to Lucas.

"Brooke you are my family sure I have a daughter but that doesn't change the fact I purposed to you!" Lucas said

"Lucas you have a baby!" Brooke said

"So what?! … Brooke Penelope Davis I love you and I want to have a baby with you a true family sure the baby will be a part of my life but you and our family will always come first in my heart!" Lucas said

"Lucas what makes you thinks we will have a kid? … I mean if it didn't work out the first time what makes you think it will now?" Brooke asked

"Brooke we were young then we weren't married, we didn't have jobs! We weren't ready! But now we are Brooke, we are engaged, and we have jobs and we are ready so put this ring on your finger, shut up, and kiss me" Lucas said and Brooke did as she was told.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Good morning beautiful baby" Peyton said to the newborn starting to wake.

"Have you named her yet?" Brooke asked as Peyton turned around.

"Oh uhm no not yet I was thinking of naming her Cindy" Peyton said

"Oh that's nice" Brooke said as she looked at the baby.

"Why are you talking to me? And why are you being so nice?" Peyton asked

"You know Peyton we are going to have to stop fighting … we cant be arguing and fighting around the kids so I have decided that being a complete bitch to you wasn't the way to go anymore" Brooke said

"Well good for you then" Peyton said and Brooke let out a dry laugh

"You know I actually felt threatened by you last night I saw Lucas look at your baby and I thought I can never give him that happiness so I decided to let him go I broke off the engagement …" Brooke said as Peyton's eyes widened.

"But he looked me in the eyes and told me that I would come first no matter what … Peyton he said that to me and yet you and your kid were still a threat in my eyes" Brooke said

"Good we should be because we are getting Lucas back" Peyton said

"Will you ever grow up? … I said _were a threat_ … not anymore though because when he kissed me that night and looked me in the eyes I felt a safeness a warmth something you will never feel with him!" Brooke said and walked away.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey where were you?" Lucas asked brooked

"I was at the hospital went to go see Peyton to tell her that I was done having war with her … but she is still in battle mode so am I" Brooke said

"Oh boy … you guys really need to get over this" Lucas said

"I tried Lucas" Brooke said

"I know and I am very proud of you for that but this is really getting old really fast" Lucas said

"I know Luke but what else am I supposed to do?" Brooke asked

"Nothing you did your part its Peyton's turn" Lucas said

"Ugh … so Peyton wants to name the baby Cindy" Brooke said

"Cindy? … Oh" Lucas said

"What?" Brooke asked

"Nothing" Lucas said

"Ok" Brooke said

"Ok fine I thought I would have part in naming the kid I mean it is mine too ya know" Lucas said

"Yea well tell her then" Brooke said

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey Brittany" broke said as she saw her sitting with Felix at the hospital.

"Hey Brooke!" Brittany said

"Guess what?" brook asked

"What?" Brittany replied

"I finished your dresses they look really pretty!" Brooke said

"I want to see" Brittany said

"Well you can stay over tonight and you can wear them and everything," Brooke said

"Yes!" Brittany said in excitement.

"Hey Brooke" Felix said

"Hey jerk" Brooke replied.

"You still aren't over it?" Felix asked

"Sure I am I just think you're a jerk for no particular reason" Brooke said and walked over to Peyton's room where Lucas was.

"Wow it seems like her eyes got darker," Lucas said

"Yea strange huh?" Peyton said

"Hey" Brooke said approaching Lucas and Peyton.

"Hey pretty girl" Lucas said and kissed her fore head

"Hey Brittany is coming over tonight" Brooke told Lucas

"Ok that's great!" Lucas said

"Wait what?" Peyton asked

"Oh well Brittany wanted to come over and try on her dresses and of course I told her she could" Brooke said

"Did you even ask me?" Peyton asked

"Nope I asked Felix who is the father right?" Brooke said

" Yes but I would have like to have known where my daughter is" Peyton said

"Well now you do" Brooke said and shrugged and Peyton just sighed in frustration.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Well Brittany which dress would you like to try on first?" Brooke asked

"I want to wear my princess dress!" Brittany said in excitement.

"Ok" Brooke said. She wasn't really quite happy. She didn't know why she just felt lonely. Lucas was at the hospital with Peyton still and she still felt a little threatened a part of her felt as if Peyton was taking Lucas away from her so everything she said sounded like she was sad.

"Ooh this is pretty!" Brittany said as she put on the dress

"Well I am glad you like it" Brooke said and smiled

"What's wrong Brooke?" Brittany asked

"Nothing sweet heart" Brooke simply replied.

"You seem sad is it because of my mom?" Brittany asked

"I am ok" Brooke said

"No your not you are usually very happy and jumpy" Brittany said

"Yea I guess I am just not feeling up to it" Brooke said

"Can I tell you something?" Brittany asked

"Sure you can" Brooke said

"I don't really want a sister" Brittany said

"Oh sweetie it's ok having a sister can be fun," Brooke said

"I know that but ever since the baby cam mom hasn't even talked to me," Brittany said looking down in sadness.

"Oh honey I promise that it is only for a little while your mom is just excited about having a new baby but she will get over it" Brooke said and Brittany nodded.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey guys" Brooke said as she walked into Peyton's room

"Oh hey Brooke" Lucas said getting up going over to her so he could greet her with a kiss.

"Can I talk to you Peyton?" Brooke asked

"Sure" Peyton replied annoyed.

"This concerns your daughter … she came over today and she is really sad because ever since you had the baby you haven't even talked to her" Brooke said

"Listen Brooke I get it you and Brittany have made a little friendship but don't give me advice on my kid ok? … You haven't even had kids yet so you should really watch what you tell me," Peyton said

"Peyton …" Lucas said

"No Luke that is my kid and I have talked to her!" Peyton said

"No you haven't! … And if you have it's been about Cindy and she doesn't want to talk about that!" Brooke said

"Brooke can you please just get out!" Peyton said

"Why so you can be alone with _my_ fiancé? … You know what fine" Brooke said agree and walked out.

"Brooke! What's up I thought we talked about this? …. You don't have to feel threatened" Lucas said

"Really I don't? Then why haven't you come home or called me once?" Brooke asked and Lucas was silent

"Lucas just don't come home tonight," Brooke said and Lucas sighed.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Later that night Brooke went back to the hospital and decided to have a talk with Peyton.

"Hi Peyton" Brooke said with a big smile on her face

"Oh god … what do you wan?" Peyton asked

"A paternity test" Brooke simply answered.

"What?" Peyton asked confused

"I want that kid to take paternity test! … Good knows if it's Lucas' because you slept with half of the world," Brooke said

"I am not giving her a paternity test Brooke … her eyes are blue you saw them your self." Peyton said

"Well I just find it weird they got darker so get a paternity test I mean if you have nothing to hide" Brooke said

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Authors note: ok so what did you think? **


	23. crazy woman

**Authors note: ok thanks for the reviews! I loved reading them I love everyone's thoughts I decided I would point out a couple of readers who have reviewed! Onetreefan, LiZ457, and, BrOoKeDaViS23 you guys have stayed with me for a very long time and I wanted to say thank you very much for that you guys always review and always make me smile! Also again I wanted to thank onetreehillgirl006 for your long and funny review I am glad to hear your reaction so thanks! And I hope you like this chapter!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"What did you say Brooke?" Lucas asked as he walked into the room.

"I want the baby to have a paternity test," Brooke said simply

"What why? … It obvious she is mine have you seen her eyes?" Lucas said

"Yes but why not make sure … I mean if Peyton has nothing to hide why cant we get a paternity test" Brooke said and Lucas looked at Peyton.

"I don't want to get a paternity test I know it is Lucas'" Peyton said

"Why not make sure," Brooke said

"Actually Peyton I am with Brooke I mean if you have nothing to hide lets just do it" Lucas said

"Fine" Peyton sighed not really wanting to do it.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hello ms. Sawyer open your mouth so I can take a swab" the nurse said and took some of her saliva from her mouth and the nurse did the same with Lucas.

"When will we know the results?" Brooke asked

"A couple of hours … you guys need to leave the room though because it is time to breast feed" the nurse said.

"Ok thanks … bye" Lucas said as Brooke and him left the room.

"Here you go" the nurse said handing Peyton the baby gently. Peyton looked down in at the baby with sad eyes.

"You have to lie" Peyton said simply.

"Excuse me?" the nurse said confused

"No matter what the test results say you have to tell them its Lucas' baby" Peyton said

"Ms. I just do my job I don't do favors … especially not lying favors" the nurse said

"You don't understand I have spent half of my life dreaming of the day when I could be a family … a true family with Lucas Scott and I wont let that all go down the drain it has been almost six years that I have been fighting for this" Peyton said

"Ms. Sawyer wait for the results" the nurse simply said.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You know I wanted to say thanks for agreeing with me on the paternity test earlier" Brooke said

"Of course I agreed with you Brooke … you are my fiancé we do things together … besides Peyton has a history of lying" Lucas said

"I have missed you Lucas" Brooke said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Really? Well maybe I should kiss you and tell you that I missed you too," Lucas said

"Yea I think you should" Brooke said as Lucas placed his lips upon hers.

"So have you made any plans on the wedding?" Lucas asked

"Actually yea it will be on May 21 and it is going to be a purple wedding I have chosen the flowers though but I have started on the dresses," Brooke said

"Well it sound beautiful" Lucas said

"Yep well I am a designer after all" Brooke said and batted her eyelashes.

"Speaking of aren't you opening a store?" Lucas asked

"Yup in seven days!" Brooke said in excitement

"That's great Brooke I am so proud of you" Lucas said

"Hmm well thank you … when do I get to read your book" Brooke asked as she opened the freezer door

"When ever I give it to you" Lucas answered watching Brooke get the ice cream out.

"Ice cream … hmm maybe we should have it at our wedding it is sort of a thing for us" Brooke said

"It is isn't it" Lucas said as he took a bite of ice cream.

"Lucas you are a mess you have ice cream on your nose!" Brooke said and giggled

"You have some on your lips" Lucas said grabbing her waist pulling them together making Brooke giggle more before he took her in for a kiss.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Thank you all for coming to hear the results and just to make everyone understand we have gone over the test many times and these are the definite results … also this is a hospital so please do not argue here if the results are not what you wanted" the nurse said as everyone agreed

"Ok this test was to see whether or not Lucas Scott is the father of Cindy sawyer and the answer to that question is … no … the father of the infant is Felix Tagarro" the nurse simply said as a tear fell from Peyton's eyes as Brooke glared at her.

"Wait that doesn't make any sense the baby has blue eyes" Lucas said

"No Lucas the baby has brown eyes, …" Peyton said

"What?" Lucas asked confused

"I had Lucas buy me baby blue contacts and I placed them in her eyes" Peyton said

"What the hell! Are you a crazy woman!" Brooke said

"Peyton you put contacts in a baby's eyes? Are you crazy who know what you could have done to her! Her eyes are sensitive still! You could have blinded her!" Lucas said angrily.

"She is fine Lucas!" Peyton said in tears

"I can't believe you" Lucas said and walked out with Brooke following him.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You know I always knew that Peyton had problems I just never thought they could be this bad … I mean she put chemicals in a baby's eyes … I cant believe her" Lucas said

"I know Luke … I cant believe it either … no actually I can I mean after all that is why I wanted the paternity test" Brooke said as someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it" Lucas said getting up to answer the door.

"Lucas you need to listen …" Peyton began

"No Peyton I have listened to your lies I have forgave you for trying to break me and Brooke up and lying and I cant do this anymore! I am sick of listening to your lies and manipulation " Lucas said

"Lucas you don't understand I did what I did for you" Peyton said

"Peyton do I have to spell it out for you? I am not going to ever be with you Peyton! We are over!" Lucas said

"Luke …" Peyton said

"No good bye Peyton" Lucas said and closed the door.

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked and rubbed his back

"Yea I am fine … thanks Brooke" Lucas said

"No problem" Brooke said and kissed Lucas on the cheek.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Later that night Brooke decided to stay up and take care of some unfinished designs.

"Why are you up?" Lucas asked walking over to her.

"I don't know I guess I just had a lot on my mind … and I need to finish these designs," Brooke said

"What's on your mind?" Lucas asked

"It nothing just tiny little thoughts" Brooke said

"Brooke tiny little thoughts never go through your mind … what is it? … We are getting married you are supposed to tell me these things" Lucas said and Brooke thought for a while about telling him.

"Ok fine … did you want Cindy to be yours? … Because I feel awful for taking that away from you if so" Brooke said

"No Brooke … I mean yea it was nice thinking I have a baby but when I thought about it I was thinking I want to be married when I have kids and I want to be with you when I have a kid … so you don't need to feel bad Brooke" Lucas said

"Are you sure because I saw you look at the baby and you seemed happy to have one" Brooke said

"Brooke of course I was happy but it doesn't matter because I will have a baby with you one day" Lucas said

"I love you" Brooke said

"I love you too," Lucas said giving her a kiss.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Authors note: ok so now what did you think sweet or what? Are you glad Lucas doesn't have a baby with Peyton? Tell me and review!**


	24. girl time

**Authors note: ok well I am so glad everyone enjoyed the chapter and thanks so much for all of your reviews!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Brooke do you have to go?" Lucas asked

"Luke I haven't had my girl time with hales in forever! … Tonight is the time for us to catch up! … Besides you are going to hang out with Nathan" Brooke said as she applied her makeup.

"Yea but I can't do certain things with Nathan" Lucas said as he came up being Brooke wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well I should hope not … Luke I need girl time tonight and you need guy time" Brooke said placing on her earrings.

"No I don't I need girl time" Lucas said

"Trust me Lucas you will have plenty of girl time with me … we are getting married remember" Brooke said grabbing her purse waving good bye and leaving off to Tric.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Finally I have been waiting for you for like an hour!" Haley said as broke walked over to the bar.

"Oh stop exaggerating … I am 15 minutes late" Brooke said

"Well it sure seemed like an hour! … So how are you?" Haley asked

"I am fine … actually you don't know haw great I am … Peyton had her baby …" Brooke began

"And you're happy about that?" Haley asked confused.

"Well I wasn't at first because the baby was likes … but then I demanded for a paternity test and the baby wasn't Lucas'!" Brooke said in excitement

"Why did you think it was Lucas'?" Haley asked

"It had blue eyes! …But the crazy psycho bitch put contacts in her eyes" Brooke said

"Wow Peyton really is a psycho bitch!" Haley said and Brooke laughed at Haley's reaction.

"Whatever the "psycho bitch" is freaking retarded and I could care less about her … lets dance" Brooke said pulling Haley to the dance floor.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So I heard Peyton had her baby" Nathan said as they watched the basketball game.

"Yeah … its not mine" Lucas said

"Oh … so when is your book coming out?" Nathan asked

"Don't tell Brooke but it comes out the day before our wedding … may 20" Lucas said

"Oh that's cool … why don't you want me to tell Brooke?" Nathan asked.

"It is going to be her wedding gift" Lucas said.

"Oh … man she is going to love you" Nathan said and Lucas laughed.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ok I am going to go to the ladies room … order me a drink" Haley said grabbing her purse

"Sure thing" Brooke replied

"Here you go" the bartender said placing an apple martini in front of her.

"I didn't order that" Brooke said confused

"No but the man over there did he said it was a complement on you beauty" the bartender said pointing to a tall dark and handsome man across the bar.

"Ok thanks" Brooke said grabbing the drink and walking over to the man.

"So you like it?" the man said with a smug smile.

"Ok I get it your like twice my age and your single and horny so you see a hot girl and think 'ok she will dig me' and trust me I am not turning you down because you are bad looking because you're not I am just engaged and proud" Brooke said holding up her hand.

"Is your fiancé here?" the man asked

"No but I am still engaged and loyal" Brooke said trying to give him his drink back.

"No keep it … take it as a thank you" the man said

"For what?" Brooke asked

"You'll see" the man said with a smug smile.

Brooke rolled her eyes and walked back over to the bar and waited for Haley. She starred at the man. He seemed determined in getting her and that wasn't a good thing.

"Hey ooh apple martini," Haley said

"Umm yea here its all yours" Brooke said handing her the drink but not taking her eyes off the man.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So how was "girl time?" Lucas asked

"It was fun," Brooke said greeting Lucas with a kiss.

"Anything interesting?" Lucas asked

"Well not really … but this one guy he was like twice my age tall dark and handsome… he was hitting on me and I told him I was engaged and he didn't seem to care" Brooke said

"Talk dark and handsome? More handsome than me?" Lucas asked cockily.

"Of course not nobody beats you" Brooke said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ok good …so are you ready for my "girl time?" Lucas asked as Brooke laughed at him.

"What?" Lucas asked

"Nothing its just that you are so cheesy … but in a cute way" Brooke giggled

"Well at least its cute" Lucas said and kissed her.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next day Brooke woke up early so that she could set up at the shop. She rolled out of bed trying not to wake Lucas. After she managed to get out of bed without waking the sleeping boy she went out into the kitchen and poured her self some coffee. Brooke gathered her materials and work supplies so that she could be ready for work after she got dressed. Then she made her way back to her room quietly opening the closet doors to pick out what she would wear. She decided she needed to be casual yet smoking' hot. Brooke picked out her best pair of skinny jeans along with a yellow tub top and her 5-inch brown high heels, which would of course go with her accessories. Her hair was let down in soft curls and her makeup was applied perfectly. She wasn't going to lie … she looked pretty damn hot. Once she had finished getting ready it was off to her clothing store.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Well Brooke you look great" Lisa said

"Thanks … you have to dress for the job right," Brooke said

"That's true … ok lets get started … mostly everything is done we just need to put the purses on display and 2 sections on the clothing section need to be set up … oh and then of course we need to get your office in the back set up" Lisa said

"Ok well then we better get started if we want to open at 12," Brooke said

"Yea so I was thinking we should get the clothes done first and then work our way to the purses and finally set up your office" Lisa said

"Sounds good let's get started" Brooke sad as she grabbed some clothes placing them on the rack.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke had opened at 12 that day. Business was going way better than she expected.

"Can I get some help?" a man asked. Brooke looked up shocked only to notice it was the same guy from the bar last night.

"Of course what do you need?" Brooke asked

"I am looking for a dress for a friend of mine." The man said

"Well the dress section is right over here" Brooke said leading him over to the dresses.

"Yea I know but I was hoping on getting a designers opinion," the man said

"Ok fine ...what does this girl look like?" Brooke asked

"Well she is about your height and size blonde hair and hazel eyes," the man said

"Hmm well this is a lovely dress that sounds like it would look great on her," Brooke said handing him a nice black dress.

"Ok then I will take it," the man said

Brooke walked over to the register scanning the tag.

"So are we going to stop beating around the bush … you already know why I came down here?" the man said

"Yes I do know … and it was to buy a dress for what sounds like a lovely woman," Brooke said handing him the bag.

"Who my ex wife? … No … I came to see you … and tell you I will be back at Tric tonight … you know just if you wanted to know" the man said

"Well thanks for telling me … have a nice day sir" Brooke said handing him the bag.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A couple of hours later the store was empty so Brooke decided to go around the store and check the organization. Brooke made sure everything was perfect. While she was checking one rack someone came up behind her wrapping their arms around her waist and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey" Lucas said

"Oh hey Luke" Brooke said

"Oh hey Luke?" Lucas asked surprised by her reaction.

"Sorry for a second I thought you were some one else" Brooke said

"Someone like whom?" Lucas asked

"Oh the same guy I told you about last night … he came here today and bought a dress" Brooke said

"He bought a dress? … Did he hit on you again?" Lucas asked

"Umm kind of I guess … he said he came by here to see me and tell me he would be at Tric again tonight." Brooke said

"who is this guy?" lucas asked

"I have no idea" brooke said.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**authors note: ok so are you wondering who this guy is? Please review thanks!**


	25. who is he?

**Authors note: ok thanks so much for the reviews! I enjoyed all of them!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Brooke if that guy comes and sees you again today call me" Lucas said as he buttoned his shirt up.

"Oh don't worry Lucas … he just has a crush," Brooke said as she looked at her self in the mirror making sure she looked good.

"I still want to know who it is," Lucas said

"Ok fine I will call you" Brooke said

"Ok well I am probably going to stop by your work around 2 or so" Lucas said

"Lucas you are so protective … its kind of cute" Brooke said and smiled.

"Well that's what fiancé are supposed to do" Lucas said and kissed her.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Have a nice day," Brooke said as a customer left the shop.

"Well, well look at the big famous fashion designer" Haley said as she walked in making Brooke blush

"I am not famous … not yet anyway," Brooke said with a huge smile on her face.

"Well whatever" Haley said and rolled her eyes

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked

"I decided to buy something," Haley said as she looked around.

"Right … why are you here?" Brooke asked again.

"Ok fine Lucas told me some guy has been hitting on you" Haley said and Brooke rolled her eyes

"He told you … I should have known … well anyway yea he hit on me at the bar the other night and then yesterday he came here … but he is like twice my age so its kind of weird … Lucas is all weird about it too" Brooke said and laughed

"Really … you don't know his name?" Haley asked

"No … I don't know anything about him," Brooke said

"Wow that's so weird" Haley said

"I know" Brooke said

"So listen I talked to Peyton the other day" Haley began

"Ok what happened?" Brooke asked

"She said that Brittany totally flipped out on her the other day saying things like "I hate you...why can't I see Lucas and Brooke! … I wish they were my parents" … Peyton is really broken up about it" Haley said

"Hey I tried to warn her but as always she didn't listen … you know Brittany is amazing! … I was thinking about having her as my flower girl but I don't want Peyton at my wedding" Brooke said

"So lie tell Peyton you and Luke are going to baby-sit or something," Haley said

"Well there cougar! Since when do you give me advice on lying?" Brooke said and laughed at Haley who just shrugged.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Well Lucas can I just say I just read the last chapter edited and it sounds amazing! But of course I need your thoughts on it … so here is the copy" Lindsey said handing him the copy.

"Ok cool" Lucas replied grabbing the copy.

"Can I ask you a question about the chapter though?" Lindsey asked

"Sure" Lucas replied

"Well I was just wondering what made you say those things about Brooke like … "she was fiercely independent, Brooke Davis, brilliant, beautiful, and brave … in two years she had grown more than anyone I had ever known. Brooke is going to change the world someday and I'm not sure she even knows it. Brooke didn't know it but she had already changed my life in so many different ways" Lindsey read aloud

"What made me say those things? … She did …I mean I wrote that on the night we played this game ...Brooke made it up …I shoot and she would kiss me … I kissed her that knight and suddenly it felt as though my world had been changed … and I knew from the moment I had met her she would change many peoples lives … mine included" Lucas said

"She is lucky to have you" Lindsey said

"Nah … I am lucky to have her" Lucas said and genuinely smiled

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Brooke!" Haley yelled as she walked through the doors.

"I am back here," Brooke said calling from the back of the shop … in her office.

"Hey Brooke I brought you your lunch" Haley said walking back there. Haley looked up and saw it. Brookes wedding dress. It was amazing and it wasn't even finished! Haley gasped in amazement.

"What do you think too much?" Brooke asked

"No that is going to look great on you!" Haley said tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh gosh what is it with you? … You fall water like Niagara falls" Brooke laughed

"I am sorry it's just that … you are getting married and I can't help but have tears of joy!" Haley said

"Well at least they are joyful tears" Brooke said and laughed

"Gosh Brooke this dress is amazing" Haley said as she studied it had a tube tub top style and it was big like a Cinderella dress. The patterns on the upper half were absolutely beautiful every thread was put together so carefully and perfect.

"Good ...that's what I was going for" Brooke said and looked at the dress proudly.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Well, well if it isn't the famous Brooke Davis" a man said and Brooke turned around to look at who it was and not to her surprise it was the same guy from the bar.

"Are you back for the matching purse?" Brooke asked with her hands on her waist.

"No … a dress is good enough for her … I am here to ask where you were last night" the man said

"I was at home with my fiancé … remember" Brooke said showing him her ring.

"Oh right … aren't you a little young to have a fiancé?" the man asked

"Aren't you a little old to be without a wife? … And hitting on me?" Brooke asked

"Ouch that hurt," he said

"Oops sorry … you should really go before you get yourself in trouble" Brooke said

"Oh and what trouble am I in?" he asked

"My fiancé is coming to visit me and he knows all about you" Brooke said

"Oh please I am not scared of your boyfriend," he said

"Fiancé … you know as in set to get married" Brooke said

"Right … sorry I forgot" he said

"Ok seriously stop playing games what do you want?" Brooke asked

" I already told you … just go on a date with me and then tell me if you want you "fiancé" he said

"Ok first off you wouldn't beat him by a long shot he is way hotter and much more respectful … and he wrote a book about me" Brooke said

"He wrote a book about you?" the man asked

"Yes he did … it will be out soon" Brooke said

"Oh well that is interesting … I guess … but really why is he so great?" he asked

"He just is … he makes me feel great! And he loves me and we have been through to much to just end it for a 45 year old man" Brooke said

"Ouch that hurt saying my age … even if you were off" he said

"Ok I am so over this … if you aren't going to leave we might as well talk about something worth my time" Brooke said

"Ok so what do you want to talk about?" he asked

"Ok fine what is your name?" Brooke asked but before the man could answer Lucas walked in.

"Dan? What the hell are you doing here?" Lucas asked angry

"Lucas well long time no see" Dan said

"Wait you mean Dan as in you dad Dan?" Brooke asked

"Yea" Lucas said angrily.

"Ok first of all if you are going to have a kick boxing match take it out side and second of all eww!" Brooke said

"Eww?" Lucas asked

"Eww as in eww your dad hit in me" Brooke said

"This is the guy?" Lucas asked

"Yes" Brooke said as Lucas threw his best punch.

"Lucas!" Brooke called out as he began so punch Dan.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Authors note: ok so it was Dan! Duh, duh, duh. I have to hand it to ****BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE you knew it was Dan! High five any way what did you think people? Please review!!**


	26. trouble

**Authors note: ok so I wanted to say thanks to those of you who reviewed! Anyway I didn't really like my last chapter so I decided I need to make up for the suckie chapter and give you guys a good one any way I hope you enjoy it!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Lucas! Get off of him!" Brooke yelled trying to pull them apart. Eventually Brooke got Lucas off of Dan.

"Lucas I never knew you were so violent" Dan said standing up as Lucas went in again for another punch but Brooke pushed him back.

"Ok stop … both of you!" Brooke yelled

"Brooke he has been hitting on you do you expect me to just sit here?" Lucas asked

"Ok I get it … and I love you for caring but this is a public place! … My public place and I have worked really hard to get this place open! Having a boxing match in a place with fragile items in it is not ok!" Brooke said

"Sorry" both boys said

"Thank you … now the both of you really need to relax" Brooke said

"Ok Brooke you cant expect me to not be pissed at this ass … he killed my uncle he is hitting on you and he is a psychotic bastard!" Lucas said

"Ok I get it but fighting each other isn't going to change that!" Brooke said

"No but it sure as hell would make me feel better … what the hell are you doing out of jail anyway?" Lucas asked

"They said they sent you a letter … there was a hearing last week on my case and since no one came to defend your side they let me out" Dan said

"What letter I never got a letter?" Lucas asked

"Crap! … I think I threw it away … I thought it was a donation thing from the police station and I threw it away" Brooke said

"Brooke!" Lucas said in frustration

"I am sorry! You know I don't donate!" Brooke said

"I guess I can say thanks … doll" Dan said and walked out of the shop.

"I am sorry Luke" Brooke said

"I can't believe this Lucas said angry and left.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Lucas Eugenie Scott!" Brooke yelled as she walked through the door of their home.

"What do you want?" Lucas asked coldly.

"Ok you are a huge jerk! … You walked away knowing that I couldn't leave my job to fix what I had done and then you are mad at me and giving me the cold shoulder!" Brooke said angrily

"Brooke I don't think you get what you have done! … You have let a murder out of jail!" Lucas said

"Ok and I have said I am sorry! I mean there is nothing else I could do about that Lucas … I wish I would have opened that letter … but I am stupid and I didn't" Brooke said

"Yea I know … god Brooke I don't know what to say to you! I can't get over this like you want me to … so I guess I shouldn't say anything," Lucas said grabbing his coat and walking out the door.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked as Lucas walked through her door.

"Me and Brooke got into a fight" Lucas said and sat down on the couch.

"What was it about?" Haley asked

"I don't know … I mean I know it just wasn't really a fight as much as me being mad at her," Lucas said

"Ok well are you going to tell me why before the end of the world comes?" Haley asked in frustration.

"Oh... umm … don't tell Nathan but Dan is out of jail" Lucas said

"What?" Haley asked shocked

"Yeah I guess he had a hearing … they sent me a letter and Brooke threw it out" Lucas said

"Why would she do that?" Haley asked

"She said she thought it was a donation … I just cant believe it … when I think about it Brooke is the reason a murderer is out loose" Lucas said in anger

"That's why you are mad Luke?" Haley asked shocked.

"Well yea" Lucas answered

"Luke that is stupid … I mean yea I could understand on a level that he killed your father figure … but it was an accident … you cant be mad at Brooke for something she didn't mean to do" Haley said

"I know but I cant help but be angry" Lucas said

"Lucas … is this really worth fighting over? You are fighting because Brooke did something that she didn't mean to do … I am sure if Brooke could she would go back and change everything! She would read that letter and make everything be better … go home Luke … and please say sorry!" Haley said

"Ok" Lucas said and shook his head in agreement

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After Lucas left, Brooke's blood was boiled! She couldn't believe that Lucas was mad at her for doing something that she wished she could take back! She was so upset she decided the only thing that would help right now was a nice cold beer so she headed over to Tric and drank and drank and drank some more.

"Here … I guess that's a thank you card" Dan said and placed a beer in front of her.

"No thanks I am not much of a drinker in the afternoons" Brooke said and pushed the beer away.

"Really what number is that?" Dan asked pointing to the empty cup beside her. He could tell by her appearance she wasn't exactly sober.

"I don't know 8?" Brooke said slurring on her words she was to drunk to care how she sounded.

"So I guess you are" Dan said

"I can't believe Lucas is mad at me!" Brooke said and shook her head.

"Well he always did have anger problems," Dan said

"He has never been mad at me like this! … Wait a minute he is mad at me because of you!" Brooke said and looked at him almost falling off the stool.

"Ok lets get you home" Dan said picking her up and trying to take her to his car but Brooke refused and sat right back down in the stool.

"No I cant! Lucas would just get even more mad!" Brooke said as her phone rang.

"Who is it?" Dan asked

"Lucas!" Brooke said angry and ignored the call.

"Well where are you going to go if you aren't going to talk to him … I mean you cant go home if you are ignoring him" Dan said.

"You're right … take me to your place … but no funny business guy!" Brooke said pointing her finger at him.

"No funny business … now lets go" Dan said bringing her to his car.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Brooke pick up! I am sorry ok I know that I was a jerk and I shouldn't have been mad at you … I know it was an accident just come home" Lucas said into the answering machine.

"Why is she ignoring me?" Lucas asked

"She thinks you are still mad Lucas … she doesn't want to hear you yell at her … let me try" Haley said and dialed her number after it ran a couple of time Brooke answered.

"_Hello?" Brooke said_

"Brooke where are you? … Lucas is worried about you and he wants to apologize" Haley said

"_Lucas! You know what you can tell him? I am having fun being single!" Brooke said_

"Brooke where are you?" Haley asked and rolled her eyes.

"_I got to go hales I will talk to you later" Brooke said and hung up._

"What happened?" Lucas asked as Haley shut her phone.

"She said to tell you she is having fun being single," Haley said

"What? Did she say where she was?" Lucas asked

Haley shook her head saying "no"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Once Dan brought Brooke back to his hotel room Brooke fell flat on the bed ready to sleep.

"Don't you work tomorrow?" Dan asked

"Shit! … Can you wake me up around 7?" Brooke asked

"Of course" Dan said a few minutes later Brooke was knocked out asleep in her jeans and everything. Dan changed his shirt he put a wife beater on and looked down at Brooke thinking to himself 'I could do anything I want with her right now' but Dan shook his head refusing to do that … after all he just got out of jail and plus if and when he did that with Brooke he wanted her to be wide awake.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Brooke wake up" Dan said shaking her so she could wake up.

"Shit … don't shake me … everything is moving and my head is going to burst." Brooke said as she hit him.

"Brooke you need to go to work … it is 7" Dan said

"Ugh" Brooke sighed as she rolled out of bed.

"Are you going like that?" Dan asked noticing she look level 20 hung over. Her makeup was all messed up and her hair was a big mess not to mention she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

"No I am going to go home … hopefully Lucas will be asleep and I can get dressed without waking him" Brooke said

"Oh ok … well good luck" Dan said as Brooke walked for the door

"Yea good luck … anyway thanks for letting me stay here" Brooke said

"No problem" Dan said and smiled

"Oh boy this drive home is going to be fun … if I swerve for a tree and notice it was my air freshener I am going to hate Haley for sending me that gay text message!" Brooke said

"What text message?" Dan asked

"Haley sent me a text message and it said some thing like … you know you are drunk when you swerve for a tree and realize it was your air freshener" Brooke said

"Oh … well don't swerve for your air freshener" Dan said and waved good-bye as she left.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

That morning Brooke had managed to get dressed without waking Lucas. Brooke's hangover was the worst! Her head felt like it was going to explode.

"Where the hell where you last night?" Lucas asked angrily as he walked through the shop doors.

"At your dads" Brooke replied with a smug smile knowing it would make him angry. Her head was throbbing but she was pissed at Lucas and she was determined to win this fight.

"You were with Dan?" Lucas asked angrily.

"Yep I stayed at his place last night" Brooke said and rubbed her head the pain sucked.

"Did you sleep with him?" Lucas asked his voice filled with anger.

"No Lucas … I am not Peyton!" Brooke said

"Ok … so then what did you do?" Lucas asked

"Nothing Lucas! I didn't want to see you so he took me home and I slept in his bed … alone!" Brooke said

"Brooke … I am sorry" Lucas said

"Oh I got to get a camera … oh yea I have one this is a shop … perfect!" Brooke said

"Brooke…" Lucas said

"Ok I am sorry … go" Brooke said

"Ok … I get it … it was an accident and you wouldn't have done that if you knew what it was" Lucas said

"Thank you Lucas" Brooke said

"No problem … why do you keep rubbing your head?" Lucas asked

"I kind of had a few … 8 … beers last night" Brooke said.

"Why?" Lucas asked confused.

"I don't know part of me was just so pissed … and another part of me felt like you hated me … I had never seen you so mad at me and I just thought that you were going to call off the wedding and our relation ship would crash and burn" Brooke said

"I'm not going anywhere Brooke" Lucas said

"You better not" Brooke said and kissed Lucas.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Authors note: what did you think? Tell me and review thanks! Who is exited about one tree hill tonight!! I am!! I can hardly wait! I hear brucas is soon to come!! I can't wait! Lol **


	27. collide

**Authors note: well I am glad everyone liked the last chapter and thank you very much for reviewing every one! I hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Brooke I have some good news for you!" Lisa said as she walked into the store

"What's up?" Brooke asked

"Read this" Lisa said laying a fashion magazine in front of Brooke.

"The newest clothing store in Tree Hill, North Carolina is a great fit for any woman any shape or size! The variety and the hit store, Clothes Over Bro's, is amazing! They have items from handbags and shoes to casual clothing and magnificent evening dresses. I really advise everyone checks it out soon! And from what I hear they are soon opening a wedding department so be sure to check out this hit store!" Brooke read aloud and after looked up at Lisa in amazement.

"They love you Brooke!" Lisa said

"Oh my god, I can't believe this! They love me!" Brooke said jumping up and down in excitement.

"Do you know what this means?" Lisa asked

"No what does it mean?" Brooke asked

"This place is going to be very busy! We are going to need more cash registers and more storage … it also means all the money you are about to make and of course the money I will help you out with! We can take this clothing line to the next level! A magazine a cosmetic section and work our way up!" Lisa said

"Oh my gosh my own magazine! … b. Davis what are you getting your self into!" Brooke said and laughed

"b. Davis that sounds like a nice title for the magazine!" Lisa said

"Oh my gosh!" Brooke said in pure excitement.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Well, well … you are just feeding for my attention aren't you?" Dan said as he walked in on the bending over Brooke.

"Oh boy Dan Scott in the house … what do you want?" Brooke asked

"Talking like that to the guy who helped you out?" Dan said

"Ok I guess I owe you a thank you for that … so thanks" Brooke said

"No problem … but you asked what I wanted right … I want to know how are you and Lucas" Dan said

"We are better … a lot better … he apologized for being an ass and I forgave him" Brooke said

"So I guess you wouldn't be interested in a date?" Dan asked

"What is it with you? … I mean you do under stand I am set to marry your son right?" Brooke asked

"Right my son … if that's what he wants to call himself" Dan said

"You know you really shouldn't be such an ass … no girl finds that attractive," Brooke said

"My ex wife did" Dan said

"I guess that's why she is your ex wife" Brooke said

"No … she is my ex wife because she is a nut case" Dan said

"You wonder why I don't like you? … I mean you talk about women like they are trash … Lucas doesn't do that" Brooke said

"He never was tough … I guess I know who wears the pants in your relationship" Dan said with a laugh

"If you think I do you are wrong … no one wears the pants … we work together" Brooke said with a smile

"Right … anyway why are things so busy here today?" Dan asked

"A fashion magazine suggested my store today" Brooke said

"Oh sounds good … so what are you doing after this?" Dan asked

"Probably going to Tric with Lucas" Brooke said

"Oh … I guess I will see you there" Dan said

"Dan if you aren't going to buy any thing just go" Brooke said, rolled her eyes, and walked away.

"Brooke" Dan called out making Brooke turn around.

"You're bound to fall for me," Dan said with a smug smile and Brooke rolled her eyes.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Lucas we are going to Tric tonight" Brooke said walking into the apartment.

"We are?" Lucas asked confused

"Yes and we are celebrating! … So wear something festive," Brooke said with a huge smile.

"What are we celebrating?" Lucas asked knowing she wanted him to ask.

"I thought you would never ask! … Read this!" Brooke said and handed him the magazine. He read and read as his smile got bigger and bigger.

"Congratulations!" Lucas said and gave her a big hug

"Why thank you!" Brooke said

"Ok I will call Nathan and Haley and tell them to meet us at Tric!" Lucas said and dialed his phone.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ok so here is to the success of the Scott's and the soon to be" Lucas said looking straight at Brooke which made her smile and blush.

"But of course most of all … the success of Brooke soon to be Scott" Haley said and smiled at Haley.

"Mind if I join?" Dan said as he grabbed a shot.

"Dan? What the hell are you doing out of jail?" Nathan asked confused

"Oh … it's a long story," Dan said and Lucas rolled his eyes at Dan.

"Well I do mind so get the hell away from us" Lucas said as he put his arm around Brookes waist protectively which made her smile.

"Really I don't think Brooke minds" Dan said and got closer to Brooke.

"Dan can you give it a rest!" Brooke said

"Give what a rest?" Nathan asked

"This ass has been hitting on Brooke" Lucas said

"What the hell Dan? Will you ever learn?" Nathan asked and walked away.

"Well some one is a little upset" Dan said and puffed. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Hey Luke … come on lets dance" Brooke said and pulled Lucas to the dance floor taking Lucas away from the glare he was sending Dan.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ugh!" Brooke said and sat down next to Haley who was enjoying her apple martini

"What's up with you? … Isn't this supposed to be like your big night" Haley asked

"Yeah it is supposed to be but Lucas wont even get his mind off Dan! We will be dancing all hot and then Lucas will say something like 'turn around Dan is looking at you kind of funny' gosh! I mean I love that he is all protective and stuff but cant I just have a dance with Lucas without hearing the name Dan!" Brooke said

"Uhm … why don't you tell him that?" Haley asked

"Can I get a beer" Brooke told the bartender "I cant tell him because then he will get all mad and be like ' I am just looking out for you Brooke' and then he will give me that stupid look which p.s. I fall for every damn time!" Brooke said frustrated as the bartender placed the beer in front of her.

"Well then talk to Dan … tell him to leave you alone" Haley said

"I have! So many times hales!" Brooke said

"Gosh you have too many problems! … Solve them yourself!" Haley said in frustration and Brooke and Haley both laughed.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Look at him just sitting there looking at you with that damn smile!" Lucas said glaring a t Dan.

"Ok you know what that's it!" Brooke said getting up and walking over to Dan in pure frustration.

"I knew you would come over to me half way through the night" Dan said and smiled

"Ok listen I am willing to make deal … you leave me and Lucas alone and I wont let him and Nathan kick your ass!" Brooke said

"What do mean leave you alone?" Dan asked

"I mean don't look at us, don't talk to us, just leave us alone!" Brooke said

"Alright fine" Dan said

"Ok good" Brooke said putting her hand out so they could shake on it. Dan took her hand and shook it Brooke began to walk away her hand still on his but Dan pulled her back and before she knew it Dan Scott was kissing her. Of course she immediately pulled away.

"What the hell!" Brooke yelled

"Fingers crossed" Dan said and laughed revealing his hand. His laugh went on and on until a fist belonging to Lucas collided with his face and Dan was knocked out leaving a very shocked club but especially a shocked Brooke.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Authors note: ok so what did you think? Are you happy for Brooke? Are you glad Luke was protective? What did you think about Lucas punching Dan at the end? Tell me please and review!!**


	28. last night single

**Authors note: ok well to onetreehill006 I am glad you are telling me what you would like to see! Well the only way you could know if they had a baby is if you kept reading! So keep reading and you might just get what you want! Thanks everyone for reviewing!!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Oh my god Lucas!" Brooke said rushing to see if Dan was conscious. Brooke tapped his face and hit his chest trying to wake him up.

"Brooke you cannot be mad at me for punching his ass!" Lucas said

"I am not mad Lucas! I am just shocked! Are you aware you knocked you father out!" Brooke said in frustration.

"Good! He shouldn't be kissing my fiancé!" Lucas said angry glaring at the unconscious man on the floor.

"Ok but Lucas we are in public! … You are going to get us kicked out … and may I remind you we are having a party for the wedding here in like a week!" Brooke said

"Ok I am sorry … do have any water?" Lucas asked the bartender. The bartender soon set the bottle of water in front of Lucas. Lucas took the water and poured it on Dan's face, which woke Dan up. Dan got up coughing and his lip with a little bit of blood on the corner.

"I guess you don't like me kissing Brooke" Dan said as he stood up.

"No I don't … and don't say some stupid ass remark cause I will knock your ass back down!" Lucas said angrily and with a serious glare.

"Ok both of you quit it! … Dan you need to stop this! I am in love with Lucas not you and I will not love you or anyone else for that matter! I am marrying Lucas so quit it! … Now Lucas you have got to stop knocking your dad out … I get it you are angry but I can control it! You don't need to get us kicked out of our favorite bar!" Brooke said lecturing the two boys as the club watched in curiosity.

"Lets go home!" Brooke said in frustration.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**1 week later!!**

"Ok can you hang that lavender material over here!" Brooke pointed. She loved this! Decorating the church for her wedding was like having a party.

"Well it looks like you are having fun," Dan said as he walked into the church.

"Dan what are you doing here?" Brooke asked

"The same thing I do everyday I came to see you" Dan said looking her straight in the eye.

"Well you cant! … Why do you anyway? I mean its not helping at all! … Dan I don't know how to make it any more clear … we are never going to be together!" Brooke said this hurt Dan because over the past few weeks that Dan had gotten to know Brooke he fell in love with her. She didn't yet but Dan had strong feelings for her and he was determined to get her to see him.

"I don't understand you Brooke! You are with a complete ass … and yet you tell me I am the ass," Dan said

"Because san Lucas isn't an ass … at least not to me but you … you are this cocky son of a bitch that I could never see myself with" Brooke said honestly and Dan shook his head in disagreement.

"So what are you still doing here?" Brooke asked

"Yeah Dan what are you doing at the church Brooke is going to get married in?" Haley asked as she walked in. "shoot I'm surprised you haven't burned up" Haley continued

"You always were sarcastic" Dan said and smiled "I am not going anywhere Brooke" Dan said and left leaving a frustrated Brooke.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Well, well if it isn't Brooke Davis!" Lucas said walking into Tric, which they were using today for a sort of bachelor/bachlortte party.

"Well, well if it isn't Lucas Scott" Brooke said playing along.

"So Nathan, Haley, skills, Bevin, mouth, junk, Rachel, my mom, your dad and the rest of our friends should be here soon" Lucas said

"Yep" Brooke answered simply as Lucas wrapped his arms around and Brooke rested her hands around his neck.

"Can I just say you look awfully sexy tonight … planning on impressing any boys tonight?" Lucas asked referring to the very sexy red blouse she had on and the perfectly fit skinny jeans she had on.

"Just one" Brooke said

"Oh really who would that be?" Lucas asked

"Dan" Brooke said laughing and knowing it would irritate Lucas.

"That's not funny" Lucas said simply.

"Chill out I was just kidding … its all about you tonight and after Saturday the rest of my life" Brooke said with a huge smile as Lucas kissed.

"Oh god, please! Would you too just get a room!" Rachel said as her and the rest of the gang walked in.

"Rachel!!" Brooke said in excitement to the friend she hadn't seen since she left her old town.

"Hey Brooke!" Rachel said hugging her tightly back.

"So you're the Scott boy she is literally giving her life up for," Rachel said observing Lucas

"Not so bad Brooke … he has a nice bod!" Rachel said

"Shoot rich you should see it with out the clothes on!" Brooke said and laughed giving Rachel a high five. The comment Brooke made kind of made Lucas blush.

"Ok seriously best friend in the room who does not want to hear about how he looks naked!" Haley said

"Sorry hales!" Brooke said

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So Scottie boy how has life been treating you?" Rachel asked

"Good you?" Lucas asked

"I am ok ... so are you going to be good to my Brooke?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah … I really love her," Lucas said as he watched Brooke who was over laughing with Bevin and Haley about something.

"Good you should … I am watching you Scott!" Rachel said and went to hang out with Brooke.

"Hey Brooke can I talk to you?" Rachel asked pulling her away from the group.

"Rach what's up?" Brooke asked

"I am moving to Tree Hill" Rachel said

"Oh my god! Why Rach?" Brooke asked hugging her friend.

"I miss you girl and I am happy today being with my friend … and besides the boys in Tree Hill are way hotter that I expected!" Rachel said Brooke laughed and hugged Rachel tightly.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ok, ok all you Scott people settle down. And I say that because I know like half of you here are Scott's or soon to be Scott's." Rachel said into the microphone looking at Brooke who was smiling at Lucas.

"Ok any way as I was saying, I have known Brooke since like elementary school and lets just say it took all of first grade for hell to freeze over with us but now I am here celebrating the day she is going to get married … I really don't know what to say except that I love you Brookie! And as you Scott be good to her!" Rachel said pointing at Lucas.

"Ok now time for me … I cant say much because I am saving it for your wedding but as you know we wish you the best of luck!" Haley said "oh and don't be shy to name the first boy Nathan" Nathan added.

"Ok now that you guys have said everything lets get back to dancing!" Brooke said as they played "4 minutes" by Madonna and Justin Timberlake

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Well tonight was fun" Brooke said as she Hun her coat up.

"Yea it was" Lucas began "hey have an idea on how to spend our last nigh "single" Lucas said

"Oh and how would that be?" Brooke asked knowing it would be sexual.

"You know nurse Davis I have had this cramp in my neck for quite some time" Lucas said

"Oh well perhaps I should check that out … lay down" Brooke said pushing him on the bed and laying on top of him covering him in kisses and taking off his shirt.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Authors note: ok so what did you think about Dan and what did you think about Rachel coming to Tree Hill? Tell me and review!! **

**P.s. brucas wedding next chapter be ready!!**


	29. you will always be my baby

**Authors note: thanks for all the reviews everyone! And I hope you enjoy the wedding!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Today was their day! The day Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott's world would change forever! They were about to reach a whole new level of commitment! Brooke woke up that morning with a smile on her face that night she had dreamed of their wedding after all it was all that was on her mind. The smile on her face was hard to describe but the smile was huge and filled with joy! Brooke quickly stood up and decided to bug the rest of the girls and wake them up.

"Hey losers! Wake up! My wedding is today and if you continue sleeping you will miss it!" Brooke said as she shook all of the girls.

"Whatever you are the one who made us stay up late waiting for you to come over here," Rachel said with her eyes still shut.

"Well I am sorry me and Lucas were… busy … very busy" brook said with a laugh

"Ok I am officially up … oh and Brooke thanks for the image in bedded in my brain forever!" Haley said getting up.

"Your welcome!" Brooke said and smiled

"Hey Haley its not that bad when you think about it … I would name it the brucas porn" Rachel said now beginning g to get up.

"Rach! They don't want to hear about brucas sex videos!" Brooke said

"Sorry … why the hell are we up so early anyway?" Rachel asked

"Because I am the bride and I cant sleep so you guys are going to keep me company for an hour!" Brooke said

"You are lucky you are getting married" Rachel said standing up.

"I know!" Brooke said in excitement.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey Peyton" Lucas said as Peyton opened the door.

"Lucas … what are you doing here?" Peyton asked shocked

"Well actually I was wondering if I could hang out with Brittany today?" Lucas asked

"Of course you can Luke!" Peyton said

"So can you get her?" Lucas asked

"Oh umm yeah sorry I am just shocked that you are here … come on in" Peyton said letting Lucas in

"Brit! … Lucas is here to take you out" Peyton called out as the young girl ran out into Lucas' arms.

"Lucas! I missed you" Brittany said into his arms.

"I missed you to baby girl … we should get going" Lucas said

"When will she back?" Peyton asked

"Well she should be back late but I will take care of her" Lucas said

"Oh ok … be good Britt" Peyton said as they left.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I will get it!" Rachel said, as there was knock at the door.

"Oh hey Scott" Rachel said as she opened the door.

"Hey Rachel … can I see Brooke?" Lucas asked as he held Brittany's hand.

"Uhm no! Its bad luck" Rachel said

"Rachel its ok … its not bad luck" Lucas said

"Hand over the kid and get out of here Scott" Rachel said with a smile.

"Fine … bye" Lucas said handing Brittany to Rachel.

"Ok the flower girl is here!" Rachel said bringing Brittany in.

"Hey Brittany" Brooke said coming out. Her hair and makeup had already been done. Her hair was put back softly and her makeup was applied with perfection.

"Wow Brooke you look pretty!" Brittany said noticing her particularly special appearance

"Yea … you want to know a secret Brit?" Brooke asked as the girl nodded.

"Me and Lucas are getting married! … But you cant tell mommy … you are going to be my beautiful flower girl" Brooke said with a smile.

"Yay!! Do I get to wear another pretty dress?" Brittany asked

"Yep … and this time it is white with a purple ribbon right here" Brooke said as she pointed across her stomach.

"Yay!!" Brittany said in excitement.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You know today is the first day in 2 weeks that I haven't seen Dan" Brooke said as she looked at her makeup in the mirror

"Good" Haley said

"I cant believe it hales … I am getting married in 45 minutes!!" Brooke said in excitement

"I know … I can't believe it either but it is happening" Haley said

"What are you so nervous about anyway? This Scott boy if fine as hell!" Rachel said applying her lip-gloss.

"Yea I know Rachel but its just weird … you wouldn't understand until your wedding day" Brooke said as some one walked into the door.

"Brooke doesn't look! It is Scott!" Rachel said as Haley covered Brookes face with her jacket.

"Lucas! What the hell are you doing!" Brooke said angry and shocked.

"Brooke don't freak out" Lucas said as he walked over to Brooke and leaned in whispering in her ear "there is a bouquet of flowers right outside for you … it's the beginning of my presents to you" Lucas whispered as he began to walk away he realized he forgot something so he went back and again whispered in her ear "oh and I love you … pretty girl" Lucas said and walked out leaving underneath the coat a blushing and smiling Brooke. I don't think anyone had ever see such a big smile you could tell her stomach was filled with butterflies from what he just said.

"Well Scott cleans up well" Rachel said and laughed

"What did he say any way?" Haley asked

"He said there is a bouquet of flowers out there for me … can you go get it?" Brooke asked Haley as she got up to get it. The bouquet was filled with over a dozen purple roses, which was the color of her wedding. Her heat fell when she saw the flowers they were so beautiful.

"I am so walking down the aisle with these!" Brooke said

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Are you ready?" Haley asked

"More than ever … get out there" Brooke said. She looked beautiful the dress fit her so well! And the veil was like the icing on the cake. There was one thing that she was sure of Lucas Scott's heart would drop when he saw her.

"Are you ready baby girl?" Gorge asked.

"Yea" Brooke answered simply with a smile as she out her arm through his and walked down the aisle as the music started. The church was beautiful it was decorated with lavender and white. Candles and roses were everywhere. Brooke couldn't have asked for a better wedding. Once Brooke got to the altar her dad took her veil off and kissed her on the cheek and then pointed at Lucas as if he was saying "be good to her." Brooke made her way over to Lucas and handed Haley her bouquet.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen for joining us here today for the union of Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis … you know it's a true mystery how we fall in love why we do? How we do? Its all a mystery the only answer is we just do it is a feeling only the heart can know and today we are all here to come together and see Brooke and Lucas share that love with you… may you please hold hands?" the minister asked as the took each others hands Brooke smiling with the biggest smile she had ever used and Lucas shred the same. This was a time of true joy for them.

"Ok I want to start off with the vows … Lucas you can begin" the minister said as Lucas began.

" Luke, theirs no one else in my life for me but you and that is why I am making this commitment to you I love you and trust you with all my heart. There is no other man that I feel safe with like I do with you. When I'm in your arms I know every thing is going to be okay so with this ring I give you my heart and soul and in return I ask that you please just hold me for the rest of my life" she said while putting the band around his finger

" You know one morning I woke up and I saw you laying next to me in complete peace and I knew at that moment that I wanted to spend my life with you because if I could wake up to that every morning my life would be perfect so with this ring I promise to love you, keep you as happy as possible, always cherish you and protect you, but most of all to hold you and keep you safe so I can wake up the next morning and see you again"

"Thank you … I know pronounce in front of all of you today the new Mr. and Mrs. Scott! … You may kiss the bride," the minister said as Lucas took Brooke into his arms giving her the kiss of a lifetime. It truly had felt like time had stopped … like they were the only two people in the world. Everyone cheered for their first kiss as husband and wife.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"All right ladies and gentle men now that we have ate and gotten settled it is time for the maid of honor to give her toast" the dj said into the microphone.

"Hi … for those of you who don't know I am a really great friend to both of these people I have actually known Lucas since was in diapers and Brooke I met in high school so you can pretty much get that I know pretty much everything they have been through together …lets just say it was a lot" Haley began as everyone laughed "well anyway the point is they are still here and they have been together since high school so if they don't know if they are ready to get married now when will they? … And if they could over come everything they went through there is nothing that could break that … I love you guys" Haley said

"Alright well I guess its my turn … uhm all I can say is that you guy have been through so much together and you have gotten through all of it and because of that I look up to you guys as a couple so don't let me down and by the way I have said this already don't be shy on naming you first boy Nathan" Nathan said

"Alright folks now that they have finished their speeches it is time for the bride and grooms first dance as husband and wife with a song they have personally picked." The dj announced as he played love song by 311

"Ahh now this brings back memories" Lucas said as he took Brooke into his embrace swaying back and forth to the beat and lip singing the words to her which made her smile. They were both so happy. The moment had so much peace in it. It seemed like they were the only two people there and it made them smile. Brooke closed the gap between them giving Lucas a soft kiss, which Lucas gladly returned. They were so caught up in the moment they didn't even look around so they didn't know that Dan was there watching them and he was a little drunk he had drank the pain of loosing Brooke away.

"Alright thank you ladies and gentle men now we will get back to a regular dance staring of with the cha, cha slide" the dj said

"Brittany come here I will teach you how to do this dance!" Brooke called out bringing her over.

"Hey I am going to go talk to Nathan" Lucas said leaving Brooke with Brittany and giving her a kiss before leaving.

"Ok Brit listen to the words" Brooke said as the music began "ok clap your hands … good job … now go to your left and then back and the stop your foot good job now you have to move your hips like this its called cha, cha" Brooke said showing Brittany how to do the dance. She didn't know it but Lucas was watching her with a smile on his face.

"Hey there son" Dan said slurring on his words because of his drunkenness

"Dan what are you doing here?" Lucas asked angrily.

"I came to say congratulations … I mean stealing your fathers girl must be your biggest accomplishment yet," Dan said

"Dan what are you talking about me and Brooke were together long before you were ever in the picture!" Lucas said in frustration.

"Come on Dan let's go" Nathan said pulling him out.

"Enjoy your wife … for now" Dan said as he was being pulled out.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ok people its time for the bride and groom to catch a plane you goon and get out of here!" the do said

Everyone cheered as Brooke and Lucas got into the limo.

"Are you ready for Portugal?" Brooke asked

"You better believe it" Lucas said and gave her a kiss.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Authors note: so what did you think of the wedding? The vows? Every thing please tell me!!**


	30. Believe it!

**Authors note: ok thank you so much everyone for your reviews and suggestions! I am so glad you all liked the wedding and I hope you enjoy the honeymoon!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Lucas you really don't have to do this" Brooke said lying in his arms as he carried her through the door of their room.

"Its tradition! … And yes I do!" Lucas said laying her on the bed before giving her a kiss.

"Mmm" Brooke hummed while pulling out of the kiss "so what are we going to do first?" Brooke asked

"Well I had an idea but I don't know if you are up for it" Lucas said as he unbuttoned his tux.

"Lucas Scott are we going to do something naughty?" Brooke asked

"Brooke _Scott_ if you call getting in the hot tub that is on our balcony naughty than yes" Lucas said emphasizing on Scott.

"Ooh you have very creative mind Lucas Scott!" Brooke said

"I take it we are going to be doing a little more than relaxing" Lucas said and lifted his eyebrow.

"Hell yea we are! Lucas this is our honeymoon the honeymoon is made for sex, eating, and seeing new places!" Brooke explained grabbing his arm and saying "now lets get you in that hot tub!"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ok now what are we doing next?" Lucas asked as he dried his hair of with the towel

"Hmm we could go see the Lisbon coast … it looks beautiful," Brooke said looking at the brochure.

"Alright cool go get ready" Lucas said

"Alright fine … aren't you going to get ready?" Brooke asked

"I will in a little while you take way longer to get ready" Lucas said messing with her.

"Well you should be happy about that because if I didn't give a shit about how I looked you would have a fat ugly wife!" Brooke said

"I know, I know … I was just messing around with you" Lucas said and put his hand on her waist bringing her closer to him and then giving her a kiss.

"You know we could always stay here," Brooke said pulling out of the kiss.

"Go get ready!" Lucas said slapping her butt, which made her look back at him and smile.

"Fine … oh keep your bathing suit on," Brooke said before closing the door to the bathroom.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Wow this is amazing! … Are we going in the water?" Lucas asked as he looked at the pure blue ocean.

"Yes we are … why did you think I told you to keep your bathing suit on?" Brooke asked

"Well I thought you might want to go to a different hot tub," Lucas said as he began to set up on the beach.

"Shut up!" Brooke said helping him set up everything.

"Ok fine … hey I will be right back I am going to go make dinner reservations at that restaurant in the brochure" Lucas said

"Ok don't be long" Brooke said as he walked away. Brooke sat there for a couple of minutes in her bikini getting a tan. Every guy looking at her as they passed her by. Her eyes were shut so she couldn't see anything she laid flat on her stomach with her bikini top untied so she wouldn't get a tan line. Brooke lay there silently until what seemed like Lucas came behind her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Back so soon … did you forget something?" Brooke asked not opening her eyes.

"Yea I did … you," he said and Brooke looked up immediately recognizing the voice.

"Dan! What the hell are you doing here?" Brooke asked shocked

"Come on Brooke you know that I have feelings for you I cant go one day without seeing you" Dan said rubbing her cheek softly.

"Dan this is my honeymoon! I am married! You can't do this!" Brooke said

"I know that you are married but I don't care!" Dan said

"Dan stop it! … Wait how the hell did you get here?" Brooke asked confused

"I always knew a private jet would come in handy," Dan said

"You have got to be kidding me! … Dan you need to get the hell out of here before Lucas comes back and kills you!" Brooke said

"Fine but I will see you later" Dan said

"No Dan you wont!" Brooke said as he walked away.

Brooke sat there waiting for Lucas. She had so many thoughts going through her mind! This could ruin her whole honeymoon not to mention her plan.

"Hey … what are you doing … you are going to get burnt … you need sun block" Lucas said getting the sun block out of the bag and rubbing it on her back.

"Thanks Luke" Brooke said and smiled she didn't know if she should tell Lucas or not.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Brooke what's up with you …you have been acting weird the whole dinner," Lucas asked noticing the way she had been looking around the restaurant. It was as if she was looking for someone else.

"Its nothing" Brooke said simply but Lucas gave her a look knowing something was up.

"Its nothing really … its just something weird happened at the beach today and I don't know if I should tell you" Brooke said

"Brooke I am your husband now … you have no choice but to tell me" Lucas said

"Ok … umm … fine. Dan is here," Brooke said

"What do you mean Dan is here?" Lucas asked

"I mean Dan is here in Portugal on our honeymoon … oh and he won't leave me alone" Brooke said

"You have got to be kidding me! … So what you think he is like here in the restaurant?" Lucas asked

"I don't know he said he would see me tonight I told him he wouldn't but I don't know if he is here," Brooke said

"Ok Brooke you need to stop being paranoid … if he is here we will see him and I will kill him … but until then you just need to relax and remember this is our wedding … as for Dan if he comes up to you again just walk away from him" Lucas said and Brooke nodded in agreement.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After dinner Brooke and Lucas decided to go back to the hotel. Brooke walked through the door and went outside to the balcony and Lucas followed her. The view was amazing lights were everywhere and the ocean was visible from their balcony. Lucas came up behind Brooke and wrapped his arms around her waist giving her soft kisses on her cheek and her neck.

"I love you" Brooke said and turned around.

"Well I should hope so I mean we are married," Lucas said

"I know but …I love you" Brooke said

"I love you too" Lucas said and picked her up while kissing her. He brought her inside and laid her on the bed. Lucas laid on top of her covering her in kisses and the taking off her shirt and Brooke doing the same.

"I can't believe I am about to make love to a married man" Brooke said pulling out of the kiss and laughing.

"Believe it" Lucas said and continued.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Can I ask you a question?" Brooke asked as she laid in his arms.

"Of course" Lucas answered

"When do you want to start having kids?" Brooke asked

"Well at first I wanted to wait about a year but I saw you at the wedding and you were teaching Brittany how to do the cha, cha slide and I guess it changed my mind and I wanted to have a kid whenever you were ready… and hopefully that is in a month or two" Lucas answered

"Oh … what if I told you that you could have a baby in nine months?" Brooke asked

"What do you mean you want to try in nine months?" Lucas asked

"No I mean what if you could have a baby in your arms in 9 months or so" Brooke said

"Well that would be amazing but we would have to get pregnant first," Lucas said

"Lucas you can be so stupid! … I am pregnant" Brooke said.

"Your pregnant?" Lucas asked shocked

"Yes Luke I am" Brooke said

"I … I …I cant believe this!" Lucas said in pure joy and shock.

"Believe it!" Brooke said

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" Lucas said and kissed Brooke.

"I love you too" Brooke said and laughed at his happiness.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Authors note: ok well I am a sucker for your guys' reviews obviously! I know that onetreehillgirl006 is happy lol aren't you? …. Well how do you all feel about this? ****What do you think about Dan? What do you think about the honeymoon? What do you think about the baby? Tell me, tell me, and tell me**


	31. leave me alone!

**Authors note: I am so happy you all liked the brucas baby!! I hope you all enjoy their journey as a pregnant married couple! (P.s. onetreehillgirl006 I have seen prom night! You're right it is sad and yet creepy)**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

"Are you ok?" Lucas asked as Brooke took a shower.

"Lucas for the last time I am fine! … I am pregnant not dying!" Brooke said

"I know I just want everything to be perfect," Lucas said

"Ok well stop asking me if I am ok and then everything will be perfect," Brooke said

"So what do you think it is?" Lucas asked

"Human" Brooke answered simply

"I mean the sex," Lucas said

"I was actually going to ask you so you mind if I want to wait to know the sex?" Brooke asked

"You want to do it old fashioned?" Lucas asked

"Its not that I just think it would be cool to be surprised with the sex" Brooke said

"Ok fine … what do you think it will be?" Lucas asked

"I hope a boy," Brooke said

"Why not a girl?" Lucas asked

"Well I want to have a girl after the boy so that the boy will protect the girl!" Brooke said

"Oh that's good because I want a bay to … and we are naming him Keith" Lucas said

"That's good with me… now either join me in this shower or get out!" Brooke said

"I think I will join" Lucas said and got into the shower.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I cant believe this is our last day here … this beach is so beautiful I never want to leave" Brooke said looking out to the water as she laid getting a tan.

"I know it's so peaceful and amazing" Lucas said

"Hey have you seen Dan around?" Brooke asked

"No I haven't have you?" Lucas asked

"No and that is kind of weird considering he came all the way here to see me" Brooke said

"Whatever at least we haven't seen him" Lucas said

"Yea that true … so are you coming with me in the water or what?" Brooke asked

"I don't know if we should" Lucas said

"Lucas I am pregnant! I am not going to drown to death in the water!" Brooke said in frustration.

"I know that I am just looking out for you … I don't want you to kill me so lets go" Lucas said as he stood up

Brooke and Lucas walked to the water hand in hand once they reached the water Brooke dipped her foot in the water to feel the temperature.

"Brrr … oh so cold" Brooke said

"Oh don't be such a woos" Lucas said as he picked Brooke up, put her over his shoulder, and went into the water.

"Lucas doesn't!! Luke remember I am pregnant! Lucas if you drop me I swear I will kill you!" Brooke said pounding on his back.

" 'I am pregnant not dying'" Lucas imitated Brooke.

"Lucas do not drop me!" Brooke said as Lucas let go dropping her into the water.

"Lucas Eugene Scott you are such an ass!" Brooke yelled and socked him.

"Oh you still love me" Lucas said and laughed.

"No I don't I hate you!" Brooke pouted. Lucas pulled her closer to him and gave her a kiss.

"Ok so I love you … who cares?" Brooke asked

"I do" Lucas said

"Well you don't count … oh and Lucas…" Brooke said and splashed him.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I still can't believe you dropped me," Brooke said as she took her sunglasses off.

"Oh come on Brooke that was an hour ago we aren't even in the water anymore!" Lucas said

"I don't care … you dropped me in freezing cold water!" Brooke said

"Oh gosh …I will be back I need to use the restroom" Lucas said and walked over to the restroom.

"I thought he would never leave" Dan said and walked over to Brooke.

"Dan why are you still here?" Brooke asked

"Brooke I have been afraid to tell you this but I have fallen for you" Dan said

"What the hell do you mean by fallen for me?" Brooke asked confused

"I mean I love you" Dan said

"Dan! This has gone to far! I am in love with Lucas I am married and on my honeymoon! Not to mention happy!" Brooke said

"What the hell are you doing here Dan!" Lucas said as he quickly walked over to them.

"I love Brooke and I will not leave here without her!" Dan said angrily.

"Shut up Dan! You are not going to have Brooke!" Lucas said

"I will have her … now you an do this the hard or the easy way!" Dan said

"I choose the hard way," Lucas said and punched Dan square in the face.

"Stop! … Punching each other isn't going to solve anything!" Brooke said

"Nothing else will" Dan said

"Yes something will… Dan you know I am married you know I love Lucas and you know I am happy but what you don't know is that I am pregnant with Lucas' baby so this has to stop! This is stressing me out and that is the last thing the baby needs!" Brooke said

"You are pregnant with Luke's baby?" Dan asked shocked

"Yes Dan! … Now I don't want to see you after today … go make your own life meet another girl and leave me alone!" Brooke said grabbing the things and walking off with Lucas.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

As soon as Brooke and Lucas got back to their hotel rooms they took showers and packed their thing so that they would be ready to leave tomorrow morning.

"Can I ask you a question?" Brooke asked

"Of course what's up?" Lucas asked

"Do you think that we will have this one?" Brooke asked as she looked down at her hand, which was on her belly.

"Oh Brooke … it wont happen to us again … I know it wont I can feel it! … Brooke in nine months we will be happily married with a baby in our arms I promise you that … I will make sure this baby is born!" Lucas said and pulled her into a hug.

"You promise?" Brooke asked in tears.

"I promise … come here" Lucas said and gave her a kiss.

"I love you Lucas Scott" Brooke said

"I love you to Brooke Scott" Lucas said

"You know I was going to save this for tonight but I think now would be the best time" Lucas said and went into his bag to get something.

"Here you go" Lucas said handing her a book.

"An Unkindness of Ravens" Brooke read aloud as she looked at the book.

"Its my book … another wedding present to you" Lucas said

"Oh yay! I cannot wait to start reading this!! Do you know how long I have been waiting to read this?" Brooke said

"How long?" Lucas asked

"For freaking ever!" brook said as she looked through it.

"Well that will make it all the more fun!" Lucas said

"What do I read first?" Brooke asked

"Maybe you should try the beginning!" Lucas said and laughed

"Well sorry I thought you would want to show me some thing" Brooke said

"I do … its right here" Lucas said and opened the book.

"I dedicate this book to my amazingly strong and courageous wife, Brooke Scott" Brooke read aloud

"Now the rest you have to read on your own!" Lucas said

"Fine and I will!" Brooke said

"Its all good stuff about me right?" Brooke asked

"99 of it" Lucas said

"Ok fine … I love you!" Brooke said and kissed him.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Authors note: ok who is excited about the book!! Do you like hoe protective Lucas is? What about Dan should he come back or stay away? Tell me everything!**


	32. pregers

**Authors note: thanks for all of your reviews I am so happy everyone liked the last chapter! I hope you all enjoy this chapter too!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hello, hello everyone!" Brooke said as she walked into their apartment knowing that everyone was there waiting for them.

"Wow you are really Dan there Scott's" Rachel said looking at their appearance.

"I will be back I need to go put our bags in our room" Lucas said

"Ok be back soon" Brooke said and gave him a kiss.

"So how was it?" Haley asked

"Amazing! … Gosh the water was as pure as the sky! Just pure blue! We spent half of our time on the beach!" Brooke said

"And the other half was spent in the bedroom" Rachel said as she opened a bottle of water.

"Correct … the other half was in the bed room … oh and the hot tub on our balcony!" Brooke said

"Ok I really don't need to hear about your sexual activity" Haley said

"Get out! … You had a hot tub on your balcony! … You Lucas bitch!" Rachel said

"I know it was amazing!" Brooke said

"Have you told them yet?" Lucas asked coming out of the bedroom.

"No I am getting their … hold on … ok guess who was there" Brooke said

"Who?" Haley and Rachel both asked.

"Dan … and I told him off I was like dude you need to move on with your life and find a new girl because I am pregnant" Brooke said quickly.

"Wait what!?" Haley and Rachel asked shocked.

"Yup that's right! I am pregers!" Brooke said and patted her belly.

"My daughter is pregnant?" Gorge asked

"Yup that's right daddy you are officially going to be a grandpa!" Brooke said

"Congrats man!" Nathan said and gave Lucas a pat on the back.

"So what's up with this whole Dan at your honeymoon?" Rachel asked

"Yeah he was like stalking me it was kind of weird!" Brooke said

"Do you think he will leave you alone now?" Rachel asked

"I hope so … who cares I am pregnant!" Brooke said in excitement and her and the girls jumped up in excitement together.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I love shopping!" Brooke said as she walked through the mall with her two best friends.

"Yea, yea we know … so what do you want the kid to be? and do not say human!" Rachel asked

"You know me all to well … well me and Lucas are hoping for a boy but we want to be surprised with the sex," Brooke explained

"You Brooke Davis want to be surprised?" Rachel asked

"Yes I do!" Brooke said

"Well I think that's a cute idea!" Haley said

"Thank you Haley!" Brooke said

"Ok can I remind you of your surprise party in sixth grade? … Dude you practically pissed your pants!" Rachel said

"I was in sixth grade Rachel!" Brooke said

"Ok fine remember in our first year of high school you and Felix were together … and then your mom like totally …" Rachel began

"Rachel that's enough! … I get it I don't take surprises well but this time I will … I don't care if it is a boy or a girl I just want a healthy baby" Brooke said.

"Sorry!" Rachel said

"Ok I am pretty sure I don't want to know the rest of that story so moving on from that I have a question to ask" Haley said

"We are totally going in this shoe store … oh and hales ask away!" Brooke said as she went into the shoe store.

"How did you tell Lucas about your pregnancy?" Haley asked

"Oh I asked him when he wanted to have a baby and then I said how would you feel about having one in nine months and you know how it goes … why do you ask?" Brooke asked

"I need to tell Nathan I am pregnant too," Haley said and both of the girls stopped looking at shoes and looked at Haley.

"I knew something was up when you had to have ice cream this morning!" Rachel said

"No way you are pregers!" Brooke said shocked

"Yes … how the hell do I tell Nathan though?" Haley asked

"Chill out hales I am sure Nathan will be fine with it I mean after all you guys have been married for like ever!" Brooke said

"So you think he will be fine with it?" Haley asked

"Yea … anyway what do you think about these bitching stilettos?" Brooke asked

"Bitching" Rachel replied

"Ok getting back to you Haley … how far along are you?" Brooke asked

"A couple of weeks" Haley replied

"Damn you know we might have our kid on the same day" Brooke said

"God you guys are going to be all fat and shit and I don't get to get in on all the fun!" Rachel said

"You want to be pregnant?" Brooke asked shocked

"Well no but at least married I feel all left out!" Rachel said.

"Mouth" both Haley and Brooke said aloud to each other.

"Mouth what the hell does that mean?" Rachel asked confused.

"It means you get to go on a date tonight" Brooke said

"Oh …ok" Rachel said.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Mouth open the door! … Come on we got you a hot date!" Brooke said as mouth opened the door.

"What do you want Brooke?" mouth said

"Listen I know you were sleeping but you need to get dressed because a girl is going to be here in a couple of minutes ready for you to take her out" Brooke said

"A girl? … What girl?" mouth asked confused

"Oh my friend Rachel you met her at the party we had" Brooke said

"Oh yeah … she was hot … wait why are you setting me up with her … she is way to hot for me" mouth said

"Yea but you are sweet and she will like you … so go get ready!" Brooke said

"Fine!" mouth said and got ready.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ok now you two have fun … see you later" Brooke said as she dropped of Rachel.

"Hi I am Rachel" Rachel said and shook his hand.

"I'm mouth" mouth said

"Well this is weird" mouth said

"Oh come on … we have to do something fun … do you have twister?" Rachel asked

"Yea" mouth said and got the game out. They set it up together and Rachel decided she would go first.

"Ok so it would be left foot red" mouth said and Rachel did as she was told.

"Ok screw this game I am so over it" Rachel said and kissed mouth.

"Whoa … Rachel we barley even know each other" mouth said as he pulled out of the kiss.

"I know … sorry its just that this is awkward … maybe I should start over… hi mouth do you mind if I ask you a question?" Rachel asked

"Sure" mouth said

"Why did Brooke and Haley set me up with you … I mean what are your qualities?" Rachel asked

"Well Brooke said it was because I am nice … I am nice but I would like girls to see the different side of me" mouth explained as Rachel listened.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Brooke are you home?" Lucas asked as he walked through the door of their apartment.

"Yea I am in the bedroom" Brooke called out and Lucas went into the bedroom only to find Brooke sitting in bed reading his book.

"So do you like it so far?" Lucas asked

"You are so sweet! … I can't believe half of the things you wrote! … I didn't even know you were that happy when I said yes to going on a date with you!" Brooke said

"Yea well know you do" Lucas said

"Hey I have favor to as of you" Brooke said

"What do you need?" Lucas asked

"Can you go to the store and get me some chocolate ice cream… oh and some chocolate syrup … I think those cravings are staring to kick in" Brooke said

"No problem I will be back in a little while" Lucas said and gave her a kiss before leaving her.

Brooke continued to read the words she read melted her heart "late nights out with her made me feel free as if there would be no worries in my life. She made dreams come true she made my life change. Brooke Davis had been my hero from that day forward" Brooke read those words made her feel good she never wanted to leave this book. Unfortunately there was a knock at the door so she took her nose out of the book and answered the door.

"Dan what the hell!" Brooke said angrily.

"I can't do it Brooke! I cant move on … I need you" Dan said and picked her up leaving the apartment.

"Dan drop me right now! Dan stop!" Brooke yelled as she kick and screamed but it was to late Dan tied her up and put her in the back seat of his car.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Authors note: uh oh! What do you think? Tell me! What do you think about Rachel and mouth? What do you think about Dan? And what do you think about Haley being pregnant? Tell me!!**


	33. fighter

**Authors note: ok I went a little chapter crazy last time and wrote two chapters in one day lol sorry if I kind of made you all messed up …anyway thanks for all of your reviews and onetreehillgirl006 I have seen prom night! I am glad to hear of your thoughts and ideas for the story so keep up all of your awesome reviews guys!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Brooke I know I must look crazy for doing this but you just don't understand I love you … I cant have you with Lucas … and I cannot let you have his baby" Dan said

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Brooke asked in anger as she tried to get out of the rope that tied her hands.

"It means that you are going with me to my cabin in California and then we are going to forget Lucas and we are going to get you a little abortion" Dan said

"You are not touching my baby! … I have already lost one baby and I refuse to loose another!" Brooke said angrily as she continued to try untying herself.

"You should really stop trying to break out of that rope because you aren't going to," Dan said as he looked at her through the rear view mirror.

"Dan I don't care if you think you can do this but let me tell you right now … over my dead body will you ever touch my baby!" Brooke said

"You know what Brooke I haven't really decided what I want to do with your baby yet … I thought of an abortion then I thought of adoption … but then I thought about letting it stay with us and we could be one happy family" Dan said

"How about you let us go home back to Lucas! … Why can't you just leave me alone?" Brooke asked

"Sorry sweet heart that isn't going to happen … from now on there is no Lucas just me you and …" Dan began but he didn't know what the baby's name was.

"Keith" Brooke said knowing it would make Dan angry after all he did kill Keith.

"No! … It will not be named Keith! … If you insist though we will look into the abortion … I already killed one Keith and one more to go." Dan said

"You smug son of a bitch!" Brooke said in anger and spit in his face. Dan looked at her and laughed.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey Brooke I have your ice cream." Lucas yelled and walked back to the room. When Lucas got into the room his face dropped from a smile to a face full of worry. Lucas had seen his book fallen onto the floor and Brooke was gone.

"Brooke! Are you here?!" Lucas called as he looked through the house Lucas had gotten back into the living room and he looked at the fridge and there was a note it said "I wont be back – Brooke" but this wasn't Brookes writing … he knew the writing but it wasn't Brookes. Lucas got out his cell phone and called 911 and then after he called Haley.

"Hales … someone has Brooke" Lucas said

"What do you mean?" Haley asked confused.

"Brooke is gone … there is a note on the fridge it says I wont be back Brooke … but that isn't her writing" Lucas said in a panic

"Ok hold up Lucas I will be there soon" Haley said and they hung up.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Oh baby you are going to love California" Dan said as he buckled Brooke up into the airplane seat.

"Don't call me that!" Brooke said in anger

"Hush … there is no need to get angry" Dan said and kissed Brooke on the forehead but Brooke angrily pulled away.

"Its beautiful down there you know … right next to the cabin is a lake … this time there isn't any snow but it is still lovely" Dan said as he poured himself an alcoholic beverage.

"I don't want it! I don't want any of it! … I don't want the cabin I don't want the lake and I especially don't want you! … I want Lucas and I want too feel his hug and his kiss again!" Brooke yelled in anger.

"NO! I never want to hear you say his name again! … Stop making a scene! … You have no choice in this you are coming with me and you are not going back!" Dan yelled.

"I will get out and away from you one way or another! Lucas will figure out everything! And if Lucas doesn't my dad will!" Brooke said in anger.

"Sorry to break it to you honey but your dad doesn't scare me … and Lucas won't figure anything out! … I left him a little note from you" Dan said and took a sip from his drink.

"Ha! You think Lucas will fall for that! … I leave him notes every morning! … He knows my writing!" Brooke said and laughed

"He will have to find us first and that is going to take a while considering the plane is beginning to take off," Dan said

"He will find me! … You will see" Brooke said in anger. She trusted Lucas … Lucas loved her and he was very protective of her.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ok sir well you say this isn't your wife's writing? … Whose is it?" the police officer asked Lucas

"I don't know yet! … I know I have seen the writing before but I can't think of whose it was!" Lucas said in anger.

"Its okay Lucas … we will find her" Haley said and rubbed his back.

"Alright we are going to need a picture of your wife and we are going to need you to think about whose writing it is." The police officer said and Lucas nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe this! … I should have never left her alone!" Lucas said and put his head into his hands.

"No Luke do not go blaming yourself for this! … It is not your fault!" Haley said

"Yea man Haley is right … they will catch the person who did this!" Nathan said

"No you guys don't understand … I promised her that nothing would happen to this baby and I promised myself that nothing would happen to her or the baby … I don't know what I will do if something happens to them" Lucas said the tears threatening to fall.

"Lucas nothing is going to happen I promise" Haley said

"Can you really promise me that? I mean really?" Lucas asked and Haley stood silent.

"Luke come on … you know Brooke is a fighter! … She will get through this" Nathan said and Lucas nodded, Nathan was right Brooke was one hell of a fighter.

"Hey Scott what's up I got your text? What's up with Brooke?" Rachel asked as mouth walked in with her.

"What is wrong with Brooke Lucas?" Gorge asked walking in after Rachel and mouth.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"A couple hours that's it and we will be in California." Dan said as he looked out of the window

"I have tried arguing with you and fighting with you … I have to a low point now … Dan I am begging just let me go home … I am tired and I am sick of this … I want to go home in my bed" Brooke said

"Oh Brooke as much as it breaks my heart to see you sad … I cant … remember what I said a new life … no Lucas … nothing standing in our way" Dan said

"I don't want a new life Dan … I want my life … my fashion line … my friends … my dad … my Lucas … my baby" Brooke said tears filling her eyes.

"As for the fashion line and friends … you will make new ones … as for Lucas … you have me and you still have your baby … I don't know what to say about your dad" Dan said

"I don't want you! … What do I have to do spell it out for you I - D – O - N -T " Brooke began but was cut off by Dan.

"I don't really care about what you want right now … you will get over Lucas eventually" Dan said

"If you don't care about what I want then you don't really love me! … Lucas loved me he cared about every little thing concerning me!" Brooke said

"Really where was he when I got there?" Dan asked

"Buying me ice cream because I asked him to!" Brooke said, "You just proved my point!" Brooke said and laughed

"That's it I am done listening to this non-sense." Dan said and taped Brooke's mouth shut.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ok Lucas think! … Who the hell would do this?" Gorge said

"Wait, hold it! … Dan!" Haley said

"Oh shit! Haley you are smart!" Rachel said and gave her a high five.

"Oh my god Haley I love you, I love you!" Lucas said

"Where the hell would he have taken her?" Gorge asked

"That's a good question … he has loads of land … Nathan you have the locations don't you?" Lucas asked

"Yea I do" Nathan said

"Ok get ready for a mission," Lucas said.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Authors note: all right now all they have to do is find her! … what did you think tell me and review!**


	34. searching

**Authors note: ok so I loved all of your thoughts! So thank you very much for your reviews! And I agree Dan is a true butt licker! Lol … yea in prom night the characters are very stupid! Like why would you go into the bathroom after having that dream? Wow your smart! Lol any way thank you for all you reviews and continue reading and reviewing!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Around 6 hours later **

"Home sweet home" Dan said as he sat her up on a chair in the kitchen.

"You know I think its time I took this tape off and we had a little talk," Dan said as he ripped the tape of making Brooke let out a yelp.

"Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you … so what do you think?" Dan asked

"I think you are a psycho bitch!" Brooke said

"I meant about the place," Dan said and laughed disregarding Brookes remark.

"Did you decorate it?" Brooke asked

"Yep all by myself" Dan said proudly.

"No wonder it looks like shit" Brooke said with a smile.

"You know I don't understand I offer you everything you could possibly want and yet you are a total bitch," Dan said in anger.

"You didn't offer me Lucas" Brooke said

"You can live with out him!" Dan said

"No I cant … I don't think you understand that I made a life commitment to Lucas! … I am not going to just throw that out the door!" Brooke said angry

"Let me tell you this one last time … YOU HAVE NO CHOICE!" Dan said loudly.

"I have a choice didn't you know that America is a free country and as soon as I get out of these damn ties I am running the hell away from you!" Brooke yelled as she struggled to get out of the ropes.

"You wont get out of those ties … they are secured and even if you did we are in the middle of no where so you would run out into the woods filled with snakes and bears … have fun out there!" Dan said with a smile,

"You ass" Brooke said and glared at him.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"This is ridiculous the station has searched all of these places and Brooke is not there!" Lucas said angrily.

"Lucas this list of property is from about a year ago … maybe he bought new property," Nathan said

"Well where the hell could we get a list of all his new properties!" Lucas asked

"Sir do happen to know where Dan Scott had been staying at?" the police officer asked.

"Well my wife told me a while ago he lived down by the bridge in those apartments" Lucas said

"Ok that's a good start we have a search warrant for all of his living habitats so we are going to go down there and see if we can find the list of his new property or even a clue to where she is" the police officer said

"Ok that sounds good" Lucas said in agreement

"Sir don't worry we will find her" the police officer said and Lucas just nodded.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Would you like me to sit you by the window so you can see the outside?" Dan asked

"No" Brooke answered simply.

"Ok … would you like a drink or some food?" Dan asked

"No" Brooke answered again. She wouldn't even look at him; this was beginning to bother him.

"Ok fine …what would you like me to do that has nothing to do with Lucas?" Dan asked

"Nothing" Brooke said and looked down.

"Brooke this isn't what I wanted … I don't want you to be angry with me" Dan said a tint of sadness in his voice.

"Really? …I find that hard to believe you know since you took me away from my family and friends and the man I love" Brooke said still not looking at him.

"I don't want you angry with me but I can't have you living with Lucas! I love you Brooke don't you understand? Haven't you ever gone to drastic measures to be with the person you love?" Dan asked

"No! No Dan I didn't! When Peyton was with Lucas I didn't go and kidnap Lucas from his home! No I waited … I waited for him to come to me! And he did! We kissed several times before we ended up together! You see when you truly love someone you want them to be happy!" Brooke said in pure anger as she looked up at him.

"I do want you to be happy …But I want you to be happy with me" Dan explained.

"Well I am not! I will never be happy tied up forced to be with you!" Brooke said as she glared at him straight in the eyes.

"You will get used to it Brooke … it is just going to have to take time." Dan said

"No Dan I don't think you understand how much I am going to hate you! … I will not get over this because every time I look at my baby I will see Lucas and when I see Lucas in his or hers eyes my heart will ache and it will all because of you" Brooke said tears filling her eyes.

"Well I guess that we will have to get rid of that baby then" Dan said

"No Dan … because if you take away my baby I will kill you in your sleep god as my witness … do not test me Dan!" Brooke said in anger as a tear dropped to the floor.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"What did you find?" Lucas asked the police officer.

"Well we found this napkin with an address on it … and on the back it has a phone number … do you know anyone by the name of Charles Gomez?" the police officer asked

"That is his pilots name … Charles takes him everywhere" Nathan said as he recognized the name.

"I suppose that we should talk to Charles then … Nathan considering Dan isn't a stupid man and he has been to jail before he probably paid him not to say anything so what I am going to do is let you talk to him … this is all up to you to find out where Dan is" the officer said

"Ok … I can do it … after all Charles has known me ever since I was a kid" Nathan said.

"Alright … send in the phones," the officer said.

"Come on Nate you can do this" Lucas said and patted him on the back

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Maybe you should get a nap … you look really tired," Dan said

"Yea maybe that's because I have been trying to get out of these damn ties for about 5 hours straight!" Brooke said angry

"Maybe you should stop! … I mean you obviously aren't going to get out of those ties" Dan said angry.

"Shut up Dan! … Why don't you turn the TV on?" Brooke suggested.

"No! … I mean I want to talk a little" Dan said

"What are you afraid your face will be plastered all over the front of the screen!?… Are you afraid the whole world is on a look out for you?" Brooke asked knowing that's what it was.

"No … I just want to talk like I said earlier," Dan said as he paced back and forth.

"Oh come on Dan I know the real reason! … You are afraid to see your face on every cover of the news papers … I could see the headlines now "ex convict kidnapping young pregnant daughter in law" … doesn't that make you sick inside … I know it does Dan! … Admit it you are scared as shit to turn on that TV and see your face everywhere! To know that billions of people outside are watching out for you!" Brooke said heating him up second by second

"No shut up!" Dan yelled as he smacked her across the face only to leave a red mark.

"It hurts doesn't it? To know all of this could have been avoided … but no now you are on Americas most wanted!" Brooke said refusing to stop.

"Listen I suggest you stop if you want that baby to live!" Dan said in anger

"Go to hell you bastard!" Brooke said and spit at him. Dan walked away and slammed the door to one of the bedrooms leaving Brooke alone in the kitchen.

Brooke sat there for a couple of minutes and then she realized she was in the kitchen a place where tons on sharp objects were! Brooke tried quietly to hope the chair over to the cabinet. As soon as she got to the cabinet she bent over as much as possible and tried to open the cabinet with her chin but before she knew it Dan had come out.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dan asked

"Well you left me here alone … why not try to look for food!" Brooke said as she glared at him but deep down she was nervous as hell.

"Oh … for a second there I thought you were trying to get a knife," Dan said as he moved her away from the cabinet.

"That would have been smart … but sadly I didn't think of it" Brooke said and gulped.

"Let me make you something" Dan said

"No I am not hungry anymore!" Brooke said and Dan rolled his eyes and sat down.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey Charles this is Nathan … Nathan Scott … I need your help" Nathan said

"Oh hey there son … what can I help you out with?" Charles said

"Do you happen to know where my father is at … you see I know he takes his vacations and all but I have no idea where he is and I really need to ask him a question about my mom" Nathan said as Lucas had a pen ready to write the address down.

"Well I am sorry Nathan but Mr. Scott did not want to be disturbed on this vacation … he had a very pretty young brunette girl with him so he told me to make sure there were no disturbances and no one knew where he was." Charles said

"I know Charles but this is important … my mom has been taking these pills and …" Nathan began.

"Oh my goodness … its okay Nathan I understand your father is in his cabin down in arrowhead California," the man explained

"Ok thank you Charles I will talk to you later" Nathan said

"Ok" Charles said and they hung up.

"Great job Nathan! … Alright arrowhead that is perfect the address on the napkin is for arrowhead California … lets go get this sick son of a bitch!" Lucas said.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Authors note: okay so what did you think about Brookes toughness I really want to know did you enjoy Brooke patronizing him? Do you want Lucas to fin her or what? Tell me everything! Thanks for reading and please review!!**


	35. cravings!

**Authors note: ok guys I was very happy with everyone's reviews! I enjoy reading them and hearing your thoughts on the chapter so I want to thank each and every one of you for reviewing! It means a lot! Btw onetreehillgirl006 I know how you feel I hate my science teacher to and I hope this chapter does you justice … also sorry for the lack of updates you guys! I have some family business … my uncle is in the hospital good news though I am going to be an auntie! Yay! Lol sorry back to the story!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I am beginning to get tired" Dan said as he yawned sitting in the kitchen chair.

"Well it is almost two am," Brooke said as she looked at the clock. He wasn't the only one tired Brooke was very exhausted and she was starving … the cravings were driving her crazy.

"Yeah … it is getting pretty late maybe we should get to bed" Dan said as his tired expression played through.

"We should get to bed? What do you mean we?" Brooke asked confused

"I mean maybe its time for us to lay down in the bed … together … I told you … it's a new start for us" Dan said

"Ok let me start of by saying that I refuse to sleep in the same bed as you!" Brooke said angrily

"Brooke why do you refuse to be happy with me?" Dan asked

"Because you aren't the one I chose to be with Dan!" Brooke said in anger.

"So what your saying is you would rather be with Lucas … you know you should really get over him because you guys are over and done with … its all about us now" Dan said

"I refuse to get over him! And I wont get over him just because you want me to! … I am sick of this just go to bed Dan!" Brooke said angrily

"Well are you going to come?" Dan asked

"No" Brooke answered simply with attitude.

"Well then I don't want to go" Dan said and got a beer out of the fridge as Brooke sighed.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Are we close to being there yet?" Lucas asked as he sat nervously in the helicopter. Part of him was so happy that he was finally going to have her back but then the other part of him kept bugging him causing himself to ask if she was okay … or was he to late

"We will be there soon sir … just stay calm" the man operating the helicopter said noticing the nervous tone in his voice.

"What's wrong Scott?" Rachel asked loudly over the helicopter.

"I am just nervous … do you think that she will be okay? … Will she even be there?" Lucas asked nervously.

"Scott chill! She will be fine and she will be there! I can feel it … and trust me I have strong instinct!" Rachel said and winked as she rubbed his back supportively.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen get ready for landing" the man said

"We are here? … We are going to get Brooke back?" Haley asked as she bit her nails nervously.

"No … actually it turns out that the place where Dan is at is filled with trees and there is no where we could land to get you folks off of the helicopter so we are at a secure landing area and then an officer will take you over to the cabin … but don't worry you will see me hovering over the cabin for back up" the man explained

"Oh … ok … lets go get her" Lucas said genuinely.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Aren't you hungry or anything?" Dan asked confused

"What do you care … you have no heart" Brooke said. She was beginning to fall asleep in the kitchen chair.

"I do to have a … do you hear that?" Dan said as he heard helicopter noises above.

"Yea I do" Brooke said as she woke up right away. Dan walked over to a window and looked outside of it only to see right away the police helicopter hovering over his cabin.

"Shit! They found us!" Dan said as he slammed the window closed.

"I knew it! I told you they were looking for you! I knew Lucas would find me!" Brooke said in joy.

"No this isn't over we have to sneak out of here some how … come on" Dan said as he picked Brooke up from the chair.

"No I am not going!" Brooke said as she pulled away, which was very hard since her hands were still tied together.

"Yes you are!" Dan said and yanked pulling her and making her all to the ground as she yelped in fear and pain.

"Dan opens the door!" Lucas said as he banged on the door.

"Shit! … All right we got to go... come on Brooke" Dan said over the banging on the door and Brooke yelling.

"This isn't over … but I cant be in jail again I have to go" Dan said and left and went through the back window.

"Lucas!! Hurry! Open the door!" Brooke yelled as he finally broke the door open running over to her. Suddenly tears of joy fell from her eyes as she saw him run toward her and take her into a warm hug.

"Are you okay? … O god let me untie you" Lucas said as he untied her hands as soon as her hands were free she took him into a hug and cried into his shoulder. Lucas just held her rocking her back and forth.

"Brooke where is Dan?" Lucas asked as he saw the police searching he realized they still didn't have Dan.

"I don't know he went through the back window," Brooke said as she wiped away her tears

"_Sheriff we cant find him anywhere! The helicopter searched the surrounding areas and we searched around too but no sight of the suspect," the officer on the speaker said_

"Alright thanks son … keep searching" the sheriff said into the speaker.

"You aren't going to find him are you?" Brooke said as she wiped the tear that just fell.

"I assure you we will do our best," the sheriff said. Brooke new that they wouldn't find him though … Dan Scott was smart no doubt about it.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**3 and a half months later**

"Luke come on I am craving the damn smoothie just go get it I will be fine!" Brooke assured Lucas

"No Brooke last time I left to go get one of the things you craved you got kid napped … he is still out there Brooke, I wont risk that again" Lucas said

"Luke I love you for caring but seriously I will not open the door even if it is Haley scouts honor!" Brooke said and held up her three fingers

"Brooke you are five months pregnant! I am not leaving you alone … I have a question for you though" Lucas said trying to get her mind off the smoothie.

"What?" Brooke asked with a sigh

"So how did you like the last chapter you read?" Lucas asked referring to his novel.

"Well chapter number ten was very sweet Lucas Scott … I think my favorite part was "I remember looking into her eyes and saying that's what's so great about weddings two people come together and even if its just for one night they make us believe again and at the moment my heart was pounding because I was sure she didn't know I was talking about us" gosh that gave me Goosebumps! Especially remembering that day! It just took my breath away! … You know I didn't know you were talking about us but I was pretending you were … I mean it was like our third date and I didn't know how serious we were yet" Brooke said

"Actually Brooke it was date number twenty-eight" Lucas said

"What ever you knew what I meant!" Brooke said and play socked him.

"Yeah I knew" Lucas said and laughed

"I really want that smoothie Lucas!" Brooke whined.

"Fine Brooke! … But you are coming with me!" Lucas said and took her hand making her stand up.

"What? NO! … Lucas I am a fat ass right now I am not going into public!" Brooke said as she looked down at her pregnant belly.

"Brooke you are not fat you are pregnant! … As I recall its ok to be pregnant when you are married so lets go!" Lucas said and dragged her out.

"Fine!" Brooke said as she walked out the door.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke walked in hand in hand with Lucas they were both laughing at something that just happened.

"Oh look pregers is finally coming out," Rachel said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Shut up Rach! … Well, well naley and routh double dating! This is a Kodak moment! … I wasn't invited?" Brooke asked

"No! You weren't so go away!" Rachel said and smiled but when she looked away Brooke pulled her hair

"Hey!" Rachel whined

"Hey Haley how is your pregnancy?" Brooke asked

"Well ever since I told Nathan things have been good … and yours?" Haley asked

"Well my pregnancy is fine but it is giving me these damn cravings for a smoothie" Brooke said

"I know you are telling me? … That's why I am here," Haley said and they all laughed

"So routh how are you?" Brooke asked as she took a seat with them, as did Lucas … Lucas putting his arm around her protectively.

"We are good thanks for butting in!" Rachel said and Brooke kicked her leg.

"Shut it bitch! … Hey Luke want to go get me the chocolate smoothie?" Brooke asked

"Sure" Lucas said and gave her a kiss before leaving.

"Oh my god you guys help me! He wont let me be alone! I feel like I am in third freaking grade!" Brooke said and they all laughed.

"I am not kidding!" Brooke said seriously

"Brooke he is just worried about you … I mean at least you can be sure he loves you" Haley said

"Haley he wrote a book about me I think I know he loves me!" Brooke said

"Chill out Brooke … it is going to take time" Haley said

"Yea I know you're right!" Brooke said as she calmed down.

"Here you go Brooke" Lucas said and placed the smoothie in front of her.

"Thanks Luke … I love you" Brooke said and kissed him.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Authors note: ok so tell me your questions, comments, suggestions everything! Please review!! Please, please, please review!!**


	36. remembering

**Authors note: ok so I have decided to make individual thank you's at the end of the chapters so make sure to check them out! Also check out the authors note at the end of the chapter it is very important I need an answer! Thank you! Oh I almost forgot did you guys see the latest episode for one tree hill!! Omg big … no huge night for brucasers! Oh it was the best brucas scenes we have gotten in a while!!**

**0000000000000000000000 read the authors note after the story00000000000000**

The next day Lucas woke up to seeing a very pregnant Brooke with his book lying on her belly as she read it aloud whispering to the baby.

"You hear that baby … "her hazel eyes glistened with happiness of knowing that we would be parents and that I was okay with it … I was actually happier than I had ever been ...I pictured our lives together and it just seemed so perfect" Brooke read aloud as she teared up remembering her other pregnancy. "Yeah that's right … you have a brother even though he is gone he is always in our hearts … Erin you are always in our hearts" Brooke said as a tear fell to the book Lucas listened to this softly as he also teared up. Lucas sucked up his tears and turned over facing Brooke.

"Oh uhm hey Luke good morning husband" Brooke said as she quickly wiped her tears away.

"Good morning" Lucas said softly as he watched her try to cover her emotions.

"How long have you been up?" Brooke asked

"About five minutes" Lucas answered simply.

"So then you heard … you did didn't you?" Brooke asked embarrassed.

"Yes I did Brooke … Brooke its okay I think about that a lot too … it was a big part of us Brooke" Lucas said as he wiped a tear that fell from her eye.

"Yeah I know but I am a huge baby! Why can't I be like a man! You guys never cry!" Brooke said as she wiped her tears

"I am guessing that crying has to do with the hormones … and guys do cry Brooke just not in front of the people they love" Lucas said

"Really?" Brooke asked

"Yes really Brooke … now stop crying and put a smile on your face … we have a doctors appointment today … today is supposed to be happy" Lucas said and smiled.

**0000000000000000000000 read the authors note after the story00000000000000**

"Lucas stop looking at the doctors things! … She is going to walk in and see you" Brooke said and laughed at Lucas who was pacing.

"I am sorry okay … I am really nervous," Lucas admitted as Brooke giggled.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Scott …is this your first child?" the doctor said as she walked in looking at her clipboard.

"Well I have been pregnant once but we lost it" Brooke said strongly.

"Ok … well you can lay back now" the doctor said and Brooke did as she was told. Lucas sat and observed as the doctor put the jelly like substance on Brookes stomach.

"Would you two like to know the sex or is this just a check up?" the doctor asked as she turned on the screen

"Actually it is just a check up … we want to be surprised with the sex" Brooke explained.

"Ok that's good … let s get this started" the doctor began as she looked at the screen and observed the baby.

"Ok I have a few questions while the computer gets warmed up … how has your diet been?" the doctor asked

"Well I have been eating lots of fruits and vegetables … no coffee … sad for me … I drink juices or water and Lucas usually makes a pretty good basic dinner" Brooke explained

"Ok that's excellent … has the baby began kicking yet?" the doctor asked

"Well actually no … now that you ask I was wondering if that is normal?" Brooke asked

"Well it all depends on the baby … the baby may get fussy at times and if the baby hasn't kicked yet its ok that is normal but most babies start getting fussy around this time in the pregnancy so be prepared" the doctor explained as the computer began to make a heart beat noise.

"And there we go … do you see here is the head and there are its legs … your baby seems to be perfectly healthy and the heart beat is nice and strong" the doctor said

"Oh my gosh look at the baby Luke! … It is just so beautiful!" Brooke said as she looked at the screen with tears filling her eyes.

"Wow that's amazing … that's our baby … I cant believe it... we are actually going to be parents" Lucas said as he stared into the screen.

"You are just barley figuring that out?" Brooke asked and laughed

"Well its more realistic now" Lucas said and pointed to the screen

"Wait till its born" Brooke said as she held his hand Lucas lightly kissed Brookes hand.

"Would you two like a picture of the sonogram?" the doctor asked

"Oh yes thank you" Brooke said and smiled.

**0000000000000000000000 read the authors note after the story0000000000000**

"Hey guys" Haley said as Brooke and Lucas walked in together.

"Hey" Brooke and Lucas replied.

"So how did the sonogram go?" Haley asked

"Oh it was perfect … Lucas was really nervous he kept opening cabinets and pacing … but then we saw the baby and we heard its heart beat and it just all seemed perfect" Brooke said

"Oh how amazing … our sonogram is next week … do you have picture?" Haley asked

"As a mater of fact I do" Brooke said and got the picture out of her purse.

"Oh how amazing" Haley said as she observed the picture and passed it on to Nathan.

"So you two seem to be getting a little fond of each other!" Brooke said as she looked at mouth and Rachel as they held hands.

"You know what Davis... oh yeah you're Scott too huh? … Oh well that will just confuse me … Davis you can really push my buttons! But I must hand it to you... you did a great job of putting us together!" Rachel said

"I always did have a good eye for match ups … Haley helped out though," Brooke said

"Yeah I know you two are like bonnie and Clyde its scary!" Rachel said

"So mouth how's your bod?" Brooke asked after laughing at Rachel's remark.

"Scrawny" mouth replied as everyone laughed.

"Hey I have a question," Haley said

"Shoot" Brooke replied simply

"Have you guys talked to Peyton recently?" Haley asked

"No why would I?" Brooke asked confused

"Well I don't know weren't you getting close with Brittany … she must wonder where you are" Haley said

"Yea I know I am just worried about her finding out about the wedding and the pregnancy I mean what if she goes crazy and like pushes me down to the floor like Teresa did to Gwen on Passions … although I root for Teresa I don't want Peyton to go all psycho on my ass" Brooke said as everyone laughed

"This isn't a soap opera Brooke!" Rachel said as she rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Fine I will talk to her but Luke you are going!" Brooke said and Lucas nodded in agreement

**0000000000000000000000 read the authors note after the story0000000000000**

"Coming!" Peyton yelled as she ran for the door.

"Lucas what are you doing here … with Brooke" she said as she noticed Brooke hiding behind Lucas. She wasn't hiding herself though she was really hiding her belly.

"Actually we need to talk to you … and we wanted to see Brittany" Lucas explained

"What you leave us alone for like 6 months and expect to walk back into our lives?" Peyton said frustrated

"Actually no just Brittany's life" Brooke said with attitude as Peyton glared at her.

"Well there is a reason why we haven't been coming over to see you guys and that's what we need to talk about" Lucas explained breaking the tension between the two.

"Ok … fine … but only because I trust you Luke … come on in" Peyton said letting the two in. broke hid her pregnant belly behind her purse as if she was protecting it.

"Brittany come on out here! We have visitors!" Peyton called out as Brittany ran out.

"Lucas, Brooke! I missed you where have you been!" Brittany said as she hugged the two.

"We have been busy with a lot of things actually and we wanted to come tell you and your mom about it" Brooke explained.

"So then tell us what have you been busy doing?" Peyton asked with an attitude.

"Ok Luke if she flips out you're going to save me right?" Brooke asked as Lucas shook his head in agreement. Brooke stood up and revealed her pregnant stomach as Peyton and Brittany dropped her mouth in shock.

"You're having a baby!" Brittany said in excitement.

"Well look at you knocked up before marriage! Isn't that just lovely!" Peyton said.

"Peyton you have two kids and you aren't married! … And we are married!" Brooke said as she held her hand up

"Yeah but were you married before you were pregnant?" Peyton asked.

"Yes! Brittany was there too!" Brooke said

"I was mommy I got to wear a perty dress!" Brittany said

"Ok so you don't come around for six months!" Peyton said angry

"Well we were getting over the fact that Dan Scott almost killed me and my baby ...well he didn't kill me he just kidnapped me but whatever!" Brooke explained

"Oh so you were the person who got kidnapped! … I should of known!" Peyton said

"Why are you mad?" Brooke asked confused

"Because Brooke! You got the life I wanted! I hope you are happy! … And what the hell is this you take my daughter to your wedding but I can't go?" Peyton said

"You know what Peyton I am happy! I got what I wanted and more! Peyton I didn't want you at the wedding because I didn't want you to cause problems that was our day and I wanted it to be perfect!" Brooke said angry.

"You can go … I don't want you to come back … stay away from me and my daughters!" Peyton said as she opened the door for them to leave.

"No mommy! I like Brooke and Lucas!" Brittany said angry.

"Peyton you are being irrational! If Brittany wants to see us why cant she?" Lucas said

"Because I don't want her to and that's final now get out!" Peyton said angry.

"No Lucas don't leave me here I want to go with you!" Brittany pleaded.

"Brittany stop!" Peyton said

"Peyton I thought you trusted me! … Just let her stay with us tonight … it will give you time to think about it" Lucas said looking her straight in the eyes.

Peyton sighed and said "Luke you always did have a hold on me … make sure that she is never alone with Brooke! … Brit go get your things!" Peyton said.

"Sweet!" Brittany said in excitement and left to get her things.

**0000000000000000000000 read the authors note after the story00000000000000**

"Make sure she is never alone with Brooke!" Brooke mimicked Peyton as Lucas laughed brushing his teeth in the bathroom.

"I am not kidding Lucas I swear one of these days she is going to really piss me off and I am going to push her down the Grand Canyon! … I am surprised she didn't make any fat remarks," Brooke said as she put lotion on her legs.

"That's probably because you aren't fat! … Brooke you are as gorgeous as the day I met you" Lucas said and sat down next to her

"Oh yea sure" Brooke said and rolled her eyes.

"I am not kidding there is nothing wrong with being pregnant! You can be pregnant and sexy at the same time and you pull it off" Lucas said as he rubbed her back as she put lotion on the other leg.

"How do I pull it off?" Brooke asked

"Well I mean look at you putting your lotion on … I mean is there more needed to be said" Lucas said.

"Well you now how to make me smile still … be happy you still got it! … But really I will show her! … I will hang out with Brittany tomorrow you just wait and see!" Brooke said

"Ok I will … goodnight Brooke" Lucas said and kissed Brooke on the lips.

"Oh I am so sex but you cant standing to see me naked … you know I don't put this lotion on for no reason!" Brooke said.

"Oh I just thought since Brittany was here it would be weird," Lucas said

"uhm she is asleep!" Brooke said and Lucas turned over and kissed Brooke making her giggle.

**0000000000000000000000 read the authors note after the story000000000000000**

**AUTHORS NOTE!!**

**AUTHORS NOTE: OK THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING I HAVE A QUESTION FOR MY READERS THOUGH AND PLEASE ANSWER IN A REVIEW! MY QUESTION IS THAT I WILL BE ENDING THIS STORY SOME WHAT AFTER BROOKE HAS HER BABY BUT WOULD YOU GUYS LIKE A PART THREE OR WOULD YOU LIKE THIS TO END THE STORY? SO LET ME KNOW! THANK YOU!**

**LiZ457**** – thanks so very much for your review! I am very happy that you read my story and you always review so thanks very much! Also I don't know yet if I will bring Dan back someone suggested it so I was thinking about it! Continue reading and keep up the great reviews!**

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE – let me start off by saying thanks for reviewing! I love reading your thoughts and suggestions on the story! I know I didn't know if I wanted him to leave her yet I decided it would be nice if Lucas was protective of her so I decided to go that way! Continue reading though because I don't think this whole Dan situation is over just yet!**

**Onetreehillgirl006 – hey thanks for the long review its always nice talking to a brucas fan! Wow your teacher seems like really, really creepy! I know its exciting that Dan is gone … for now lol any ways thanks for congratulating me on being an aunt and my uncle isn't pregnant lol my brother is thank god! Lol but yeah don't worry I hate my science teacher too he is sooo boring I always bring my ipod to his class and I watch one tree hill … speaking of did you see 5.15 of one tree hill … how cute were brucas? Lol**

**Brookenlucas4eva03- thanks for reviewing! It's always nice to hear from a reader and a brucas fan! I am glad you read the story and you liked it! Thanks for the review again!**

**Thanks again everyone for reviewing and or reading!!**


	37. fun filled day!

**Authors note: ok so first off sorry for the reallllllly late update!! I had a super duper busy week! Any way good news for most of my readers the majority of people wanted a part three so I will be making a part three and it will be a little in the future and don't worry I have a really good story line in mind it is going to involve a lot of drama and angst! So I hope you all check it out! Thanks for reviewing and make sure to check out your individual thank yous at the end of the chapter thanks!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next day Lucas woke up to an empty bed. Brooke was not in bed with him which was surprising because ever since her pregnancy Brooke had been sleeping in … as a matter of fact her store hours changed just so that she could sleep in … Brooke was extremely conscious of making the baby healthy. Lucas stood up and rubbed his eyes walking towards the bathroom. When Lucas got to the bathroom he threw a little bit of cold water on his face and walked out into the kitchen.

"Oh that's funny Brittany … you know when I was younger my friends used to call me mouth because I slept with my mouth open but then I left my old town and came here and thank good ness there was already someone who took up that nick-name!" Brooke said

"Yeah my friend Lisa calls me blossom because she says I look like the power puff girl blossom," Brittany explained as she took a bite of her breakfast.

"Good morning you two … you guys are up early," Lucas said as he took some eggs out of the pan.

"Yeah well I didn't want Brittany to be hungry and up alone so I decided I should make breakfast … eggs the only thing I know how to make!" Brooke said with a smile.

"True to that" Lucas said and kissed Brooke.

"Yeah well at least you can cook!" broke said and Brittany laughed.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Lucas asked

"Well I was telling Brooke about the nick-names I have at school" Brittany explained

"Did you ever have any nick-names?" Brooke asked looking Lucas in the eye.

"Only from you" Lucas said

"Oh yea … morning husband … well I cant call you boyfriend anymore" Brooke said

"Oh that reminds me didn't we bring Brittany a present home from Portugal?" Lucas asked

"Uhm yeah its in there" Brooke said pointing towards the cabinet.

"Here you go" luck said and handed her the Portuguese princess doll that was dressed in a pretty pink dress.

"Ooh that's pretty! … Thank you Lucas and Brooke" Brittany said as she looked at the doll in happiness.

"You're very much welcome! … So what would you like to do today Brittany?" Brooke asked as she took a bite out of her eggs.

"Uhm … ooh I know! I want to go to work with you!" Brittany said excited and pointed at Brooke.

"Oh … ok I was going to take the day off to hang out with you but if you want to go to work with that's fine too" Brooke said with a smile.

"Yea! I want to go to work with you!" Brittany said excited.

"Ok then you will! Why don't you go get all the stuff you want to bring with you and get dressed … oh and when you are done getting dressed come out here and I will do your hair" Brooke said with a smile.

"Cool!" Brittany said excited

"I have a question … where am I going?" Lucas asked

"Uhm I don't care … go write a book or something" Brooke said and shrugged her shoulders. Lucas laughed at how serious Brooke was.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Look how pretty she is now … see I told you a little bit of sequins never hurts!" Brooke said as she dressed the doll up and Brittany watched with a smile.

"Hey why don't you dress her by your self?" Brooke asked as she noticed a woman coming into the store.

"Ok" Brittany replied as Brooke walked over to the woman.

"Hello … can I help you with something?" Brooke asked noticing the woman's curios look.

"Actually yes … I have never seen this store around before are there any others?" the woman asked

"Actually yes this is the only clothes over bros store. We also have a website though" Brooke said and handed her a card.

"Oh that's cool … its too bad you only have one of these stores though … I live down in California and I am only here for a week and the collection is really nice and its really well priced" the woman said as she looked around.

"Yeah I know … I am hoping that this store will be pretty big someday though," Brooke explained

"Well I hope so to" the woman said and grabbed a couple of dresses "I will just take these for now," the woman said with a smile.

"Ok" here you go ms. Have a nice day" Brooke said and handed her the bag.

"You too!" the woman said and left.

"Brooke why don't you and mommy get along?" Brittany asked as she brushed the dolls hair.

"Why do ask that?" Brooke asked shocked.

"I don't know its just that I don't understand why mommy doesn't like you... you are nice to me … and I just want you to get along more" Brittany said. This broke Brookes heart because when Brooke remembered their high school days together she wished they got along too.

"I don't to tell you the truth honey … I sometimes wish we could get along too … I think your mom just feels like I took Lucas away from you and your mom … I really didn't though … your mommy hurt Lucas and Lucas just couldn't be with her anymore … and then we started hanging out and I guess we fell back in love … I wish I could make things better for me for you and for Lucas" Brooke said

"I know Brooke … I was mad at mommy yesterday when she said that mean thing about you" Brittany said

"Oh Brittany never be mad with your mom! Remember she is your mom and she loves you no matter what … even if she doesn't like me" Brooke explained.

"I know" Brittany said sadly.

"Oh come here" Brooke said and hugged Brittany.

"I will try to be her friend again ok?" Brooke said and Brittany nodded.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Why there are my two favorite ladies in this world!" Lucas said as he walked in with three ice cream cones in his hand.

"Why if it isn't our favorite boy in the world with ice cream for us!" Brooke began "if either of you get anything on the clothes … and I don't mean to scare you Brit but … I will kill you!" Brooke said with a smile and Brittany and Lucas laughed.

"So how has the day been going?" Lucas asked and ate some of his ice cream.

"Pretty good we have been dressing up her doll and talking … it's been a fun filled day!" Brooke said and smiled.

"Good for you" Lucas said.

"What did you do today husband?" Brooke asked

"Nothing really watched a couple basket ball game and a really disturbing episode of one of your soap operas which was set to record." Lucas said

"Oh my gosh please don't tell me what happens! Especially not with Dr. Rolf!" Brooke said

"Are you sure its really juicy!" Lucas teased her

"Lucas! Shut up!" Brooke said angrily and Lucas laughed.

"Any ways! So basically all you did was be a lazy bum!" Brooke said and put her hands on her waist.

"You know it!" Lucas said with a smile as he walked over to Brooke and put his arms around her waist.

"Why didn't you do something?" Brooke asked knowing what was coming.

"Nothing to do" Lucas said and kissed her.

"There is always something to do! Like getting Brittany and me a smoothie! … Now go!" Brooke said as she pulled out of the kiss with a smile on her face.

"Fine! … I will be back" Lucas said and walked out.

"So are you having fun so far?" Brooke asked

"Yes! A lot of fun! I want to work here when I grow up!" Brittany said with a big smile

"I tell you what … if this tore is still open he door is always open for you when you grow up!" Brooke said.

"How did I know? … Where is Lucas Brooke?" Peyton asked beginning her rampage. "Honestly! I mean I went to your apartment and there was no answer so who do I think has Brittany! Why the one and only Brooke Davis! Did you not hear me say to never leave Brittany alone with you! No matter what Brooke I am still her mother and you have to respect my wishes!" Peyton said angrily.

"Shut up Peyton! You have no idea what the hell you are talking about! Lucas was just here but he went to get us a smoothie!" Brooke argued.

"Whatever I don't even care Brooke! She is still alone with you! … Lets go Brittany" Peyton said and grabbed Brittany's arm pulling her away.

"Peyton stop! This is ridiculous! If Brittany wants to come and hang out with me and have fun at clothes over bros for a day don't take that away from her! I know you have personal problems with me but don't take away her dreams because of them. She will resent you for it!" Brooke said

"Fine if that's what you wants Brooke! … You want my life! You want my kid you want the guy I love you? want a baby with the guy I love? What else? … I am done arguing with you Brooke … bring her home tonight!" Peyton said angrily and left.

"Stay here" Brooke said top the sad looking Brittany before she chased after Peyton.

"Peyton stop! Look I know that you are angry with me but are you aware of what you just did? I mean come on Peyton you basically abandoned your own child! Could you imagine how that makes her feel! You really need to stop this! You are an adult now! You need to move on! … Can I ask you a question? Do you remember high school? How close we used to be … it was nice wasn't it? … Peyton why can't we just get over this and be like we used to be?" Brooke asked

"Its too hard Brooke! Look I am sorry about how I act with you and I am sorry everyday that my dislike for you hurts my daughter! What can I do though? I will never forget this! I loved Lucas! I still do!" Peyton said

"Peyton! Lucas is not the only person in this world you could love! Move on meet new people! … I am sorry if I hurt you Peyton but I really didn't do anything! Lucas came to me that night we got back together! I didn't go to him!" Brooke said and walked away leaving a shocked Peyton.

"Hey are you okay?" Brooke asked as she walked back into the store.

"Are you and mommy friends again?" Brittany asked

"Not yet but I am working on it baby" Brooke said with a smile.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Well Luke it has been a long day" Brooke said as she sat in bed applying lotion to her legs.

"For you maybe I just did a whole lot of nothing" Lucas admitted with a laugh.

"Yea I know! … God!" Brooke said angrily.

"What?" Lucas asked shocked.

"My stomach is so fat that my back hurts when I put lotion on!" Brooke said angrily.

"Brooke you are aware you are supposed to get fat right?" Lucas asked and laughed.

"Yes but I don't want to!" Brooke said angry.

"I know Brooke" Lucas said and laughed lying down in bed beside her.

"Can I ask you a question?" Brooke asked as she leaned up against Lucas her head resting on his chest and he was holding her warmly.

"Sure" Lucas said and kissed her fore head

"Do you think me and Peyton will ever get over this and be friends?" Brooke asked

"I don't know Brooke that is a tough question to answer … I guess it all depends on you … you have to fight for it … but the question is do want it or do you just want to make Brittany happy? … Are you ready to be friends with Peyton again?" Lucas asked

"I don't know … I guess I am still scared … I am scared to let her back into my life into your life into our life and into our babies life … I mean she has token things so far sometimes I am afraid to put us in that position again" Brooke said her hand resting on her stomach.

"I know Brooke … you have to think about what you want though," Lucas said as he softly rubbed the hand lying on her stomach.

"I know … thank you Lucas" Brooke said looking down at their hands. "Ow!" Brooke yelled.

"What happened?" Lucas asked worried.

"I guess I could say first time feeling a pain worse than cramps in my stomach! … Jeesh that kid can kick!" Brooke said with a laugh.

"The baby kicked?" Lucas asked shocked.

"Yeah you want to feel?" Brooke asked and placed his hand directly on her stomach. "Ow!" Brooke said again and again as the baby kicked.

"That's our baby Brooke" Lucas said in excitement.

"Yeah that's _our_ baby" Brooke said with a smile and kissed Lucas.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Authors note: ok so what did you think cute ending? What about this whole Peyton and Brooke situation? Crazy huh? Well let me know your thoughts! Also what gender do you guys want the baby to be? One person already told me but what do you guys want? Thanks and please review!!**

**LiZ457 – thank you sooo much for your review! And thanks for letting me know about your thoughts! As I said earlier I will be making a part three and I have a really great story line planned so check it out when this story is over! Sorry for the slow update I had a really busy week! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review thanks!**

**Stephy04- thanks you for your thoughts! I will be making a part three so when this story is over be sure to check it out! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE – hey! Well I will be making a part three and don't worry it will have Dan in it! Thank you so much for your compliment on the story I am glad you enjoy the story and I hope you continue enjoying it! Any way be sure to review and thanks for reading!!**

**Onetreehillgirl006- lol it is my brothers wife who is pregnant but he pitched in lol … yeah I did want you to read the authors note sorry if it got annoying its just that people sometimes ignore the authors note and I needed and answer lol … I will be making a part three so you should check it out when this story is over! I know man Brooke and Lucas have to get back together and make a family lol they would be PERFECT! I know the baby cried a lot but it was totally cute how Lucas helped Brooke out with that! Anyway yeah my science teacher is too stupid to notice I am watching a TV show in class! I swear he should get fired he is stupider than his class! Lol any ways thanks for reading and please review (I know you will cause you always do! Thanks for that btw!)**

**Onetreefan- ok sorry! I will be making a part three! I really do hope you check it out! Thanks for reviewing!**

**CheerandBrood323- ok well luckily for you I will be making a part three! And guess what? There will be a time jump like you want! Be sure to check it out when the story is over! Thank you for reviewing! Its never ever bad reading a review from a reader!**

**Etfanalltheway- well I am defiantly glad you root for the right team (brucas) and I am even happier you like the story! I hope you can check out part three when this part is over! Thank you for reading and thank you for reviewing! Bye!**


	38. time will tell

**Authors note: hey thanks everyone for you reviews!! Well I never really say this and since it is really important you should know that I do not claim to own anything and you know how the rest goes lol! Any ways thanks for reading and sorry again for the late updates I have been super busy! Thanks for staying with me though! Oh and be sure to check out your thank you at the end of the story! Thanks!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey morning there sunshine" Lucas said as he looked at Brooke who was bundled up and watching cartoons on the early Saturday morning.

"Morning" Brooke replied with a tired smile.

"Good nights sleep?" Lucas asked noticing her tired attire.

"I got hardly any sleep! I wish the baby had started kicking because she never stops! And when she finally does and I decide to get some sleep she kicks again! Oh and did I mention they hurt like hell!" Brooke said.

"You could have woke me up I would have stayed up with you" Lucas said

"No … its okay … besides she stopped after I turned on the cartoons" Brooke said and patted her belly.

"So why aren't you sleeping?" Lucas asked

"Because the baby still kicks just not as much" Brooke said

"Oh … the doctor did say it would be a lot of kicking at first but the baby will settle down" Lucas said and rubbed her back trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah I know … speaking of doctors we have an appointment today" Brooke reminded Lucas.

"I know … we are supposed to find out when the baby should be born today right?" Lucas asked.

"Well yeah they already told us it would be around October but we are supposed to find out the actual date today … I guess its really just a check up to see how the baby is doing how I am doing stuff like that" Brooke explained.

"Ok that sounds good" Lucas said and smiled.

"Hey! I think it stopped!" Brooke said in excitement.

"Well that's good because if we are going to the doctors you need some sleep" Lucas said as he kissed her on the forehead before covering her with a blanket. After Lucas covered her with the blanket he walked into the kitchen and Brooke watched him walk away.

"Oh my god! Why do you hate me so bad?" Brooke said and asked her stomach, Lucas laughed at Brooke.

"Its not funny Lucas! It feels like she wants to erupt out of me! I feel like I have an alien in my stomach!" Brooke explained and Lucas laughed

"Well lets hope it isn't an alien … what could we do that would make or help the baby stop kicking?" Lucas asked as he thought of ways.

"I have tried everything! I have turned the cartoons on, I tried sleeping, I have sang to her although that just made the baby kick harder!" Brooke said as she held her stomach.

"Here let me see … come here sit on my lap" Lucas said

"Good I dead Lucas maybe sex will make the baby stop kicking" Brooke said excited.

"Actually I wasn't going to do that" Lucas said and laughed

"Oh … well when the hell are we going to … well ya know … again" Brooke asked with smile on her face as she sat on his lap.

"I don't know Brooke it has been like three days since the last time" Lucas said and laughed as he tapped her stomach trying to calm the baby.

"Hey wait! … The baby stopped! … Lucas Scott you are amazing!" Brooke said and kissed him. Brooke slowly closed her eyes with a smile played on her face. It was really great the way Lucas could calm the baby when it wasn't even born yet. Brooke loved sitting there with him it was so perfect. Brooke slowly softly fell asleep.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hello Mrs. Scott … it is nice to see you again … both of you" the doctor said with a smile.

"Its nice to see you too … this is just a check up right?" Brooke asked nervously remembering the last time she had "just a check up" … she would never forget losing the baby.

"Yes Brooke this is just a check up … you seem to be doing great! But we just want to make sure everything is perfect!" the doctor explained and Brooke shook her head in agreement.

"Ok well now that we are set you can lay back … I will take a sonogram and my nurse Linda will take a tiny bit of blood for testing" the doctor said and Brooke laid back preparing for the sonogram.

"Ok now just relax" the doctor said as she looked at the screen and turned something on, on the machine.

"And the heartbeat" the doctor said as she started to hear the heart beat while writing something down on her clipboard.

"There is our baby" Brooke said and smiled at the screen.

"Yes it is … well the baby seems to be doing great! … Do you two have any questions?" the doctor asked as she continued to look at the screen.

"Actually yes … the baby is officially kicking! Yay right? Ya not so much! … The baby just kicks so hard! It keeps me up all night! … How long till the baby calms down at least a little?" Brooke asked

"Oh … that all depends on the baby Brooke … the baby should get tired if it after a while! … But be sure to keep up a good diet and at least try to get a good rest" the doctor said with a smile.

"Ok that's good … thank you and I will" Brooke said and smiled as Lucas stood next to her holding her hand.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After Brooke and Lucas finished at the doctors Brooke wanted to go to the park so that's where they went. Brooke and Lucas held hands as they walked through the park looking for a bench to sit at.

"Oh! Man!" Brooke sighed frustrated.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked worried

"I left my purse at the doctors office!" brook said

"Oh … I will go back and get it its fine" Lucas said

"Really? Would you please?" Brooke asked with a smile.

"Of course why don't you go sit at the bench over there under the shade and I will come back and meet you there" Lucas suggested while Brooke shook her head in agreement before he gave her a quick kiss.

Brooke walked over to the bench and sat down. She watched the kids play on the playground. The reason Brooke wanted to go to the park was because she wanted to watch the mothers and see what it was like to be a mother. Brooke had never had a kid before and her mom didn't exactly give her a great role model for it either so she had no idea where to start and she definitely didn't want to turn out like her mother. Brooke looked around at the kids and their mothers when Brooke saw a familiar face that had noticed her.

"Look mommy it's Brooke!" Brittany said excited and ran over to Brooke and gave her a hug. Peyton sighed and quickly walked over with Cindy on her hip to where the two were.

"Hey Brittany are you having fun at the park?" Brooke asked with a smile.

"Yeah me mommy and Cindy all came to the park" Brittany said with a smile on her face.

"Hello Brooke … what are the odds of you being here? … Seriously I get it you like Brittany but you don't have to stalk us" Peyton said glaring at Brooke.

"I wasn't stalking you Peyton I just got back from and appointment with Lucas and I decided that a day at the park with my husband sounded perfect" Brooke said glaring at Peyton back.

"Whatever … where is your _husband _at any way?" Peyton asked

"He went back to the doctors to get my purse" Brooke explained.

"Oh … listen Brooke I don't think you should be seeing Brittany anymore" Peyton said with an attitude.

"Peyton do you just live to hate me? … And if you hate me that bad fine but why torture Brittany while you are at it!" Brooke said angered.

"Who said that I was torturing Brittany? … We need you believe it or not!" Peyton said angered

"Stop! I like Brooke mommy!" Brittany said with an angry face. Brooke looked at Brittany sadly.

"Hey Brit why don't you go play on the swings for a little bit … I am going to talk to your mommy" Brooke said and winked at her and Brittany's frown faded as she walked over to the swings.

"What do you want?" Peyton asked

"Peyton this is ridiculous and not to mention extremely stupid! … Peyton I am not asking for you to be my best friend … not even my friend … all I ask of you is to make peace … and if not for me or Lucas or yourself do it for your children! … Brittany hates it when we argue! Did you know that! She told me that she wishes we could be friends! And to be honest Peyton sometimes so do I! I wish I could change my feelings for Lucas to spare our friendship but I cant … Peyton I remember being your friend in high school and those days were the funniest days of my life … so what do you say will you be willing to make peace for your kids" Brooke said and she put her hand out offering a hand shake. Peyton turned around and looked at Brittany and then turned her head to look at Cindy.

"Fine … its not for you its for them" Peyton said and shook Brookes hand and to her surprise Brooke pulled her in for a hug.

"Am I going insane are you two actually hugging?" Lucas said as he walked over to the two.

"Nope! Peace has been made" Brooke said with a smile.

"Yeah I guess it was about time I got over it" Peyton said and smiled.

"Well good! … I have been waiting for this for ever!" Lucas said with a laugh.

"Yeah its about time" Brooke smiled as Lucas put his arm around her.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You know… I forgot how much fun me and Peyton used to have" Brooke said as she sat in the bed and turned the TV on.

"Well let's hope this time it will last." Lucas said with a smile.

"I hope so … do you think I made the right decision to let her back in?" Brooke asked with the little bit of worry still in her.

"I don't know Brooke … I guess only time can tell" Lucas said and got in the bed with Brooke.

"No shopping at the mall with her next week will tell" Brooke said with a smile.

"I think it will take longer than that" Lucas laughed and put his arm around Brooke and kissed her forehead.

"True but you never know… Luke can I ask you something?" Brooke asked

"Always" Lucas said

"Do you think that I will be a good mom?" Brooke asked as she looked down at her stomach while tapping it.

"Of course you will Brooke … you have already turned into a pro the baby stopped kicking" Lucas said with a smile.

"Oh my gosh you are right! The baby stopped finally!" Brooke said in excitement.

"See I told you" Lucas said and softly kissed her lips.

"Yeah … time will tell … and if anyone is professional it would be you!" Brooke said with a laugh

"I guess we will be good parents then … one good team," Lucas said with a smile.

"Hey Luke you know when you left the doctors office earlier … well I sort of asked the doctor something" Brooke said and giggled a little.

"What did you do??" Lucas asked suspiciously.

"I sort of asked for some positions while you are pregnant" Brooke laughed

"Positions? … Oh Brooke no you didn't" Lucas said and laughed at her.

"What I am desperate and my hormones are all out of control! Come on Luke you know you want it" Brooke said and laughed

"You are so bad! Lucas said and began to kiss her softly before Brooke removed his shirt.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**LiZ457 – hey thank you soooo much for reading and thanks even more for reviewing!! It is always nice to hear from you! I have question do you want the baby to be a boy or girl! Thank you so much for reading and please review!**

**Onetreehillgirl006- hey thanks for you review it is always great hearing from you! I love reading your reviews they always crack me up! Sorry that it took so long to read lol … hey btw you can add me to that list I support that brucas reunion too! Lol btw do you want the baby to be a boy or girl??**

**Brookenlucas4eva03- hey thanks for reviewing it is always nice knowing I have readers and it is always nice reading my readers reviews! Hey btw I was just wondering would you like the baby to be a boy or girl?**

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE- hey! It's nice to hear from you as always! Thank you so much for reviewing! I am extremely happy that you liked the chapter and I agree Peyton does need to get over herself but will it happen? Lol hey btw would you like the baby to be a boy or girl?**

**Onetreefan- hey thanks for the review! I am so glad to hear from you! I am sorry for the long wait my life is hectic this month so it has been tough to sit and finish a chapter lol … anyways thanks again for reviewing hey btw do you want the baby to be a boy or girl?**


	39. double whammy!

**Authors note: ok well thanks to those of you who reviewed I love hearing from you guys! Anyways I hope this chapter does you justice I hope you like!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Brooke come on! I get it you are pregnant but I have been sitting here for an hour waiting for you!" Peyton said getting frustrated.

"I am sorry ok it is hard to find something cute when you are seriously pregnant!" Brooke said as she walked out of the bedroom dresses and ready to shop.

"You are right you are way pregnant! … I don't get it every time we are at the mall you never get your self paternity clothes! … Only clothes for the baby that you don't know if it is a boy or girl." Peyton said

"Well I am excited ok! And I am going to pop anyway now so what will I need paternity clothes for anyway?" Brooke asked

"True you are going to pop anyway … but you are always complaining" Peyton said and laughed

"Shut up!" Brooke said and play slapped her.

"Wow I really am shock on a high level of how fast you guys are getting close again," Lucas admitted.

"Well we were friends in high school" Brooke said and shrugged.

"But still do you guys remember how much you hated each other!" Lucas said

"Lets not bring back the bad memories" Brittany said. She was watching TV while the adult s talked. They all laughed at her comment.

"Yea lets not. Don't you have a book to be writing anyway?" Brooke asked

"Yes! … Cant a guy gets a water?" Lucas asked jokingly

"Well sorry" Brooke said and laughed.

"So where are you ladies off to?" Lucas asked

"Well we are going shopping … again" brook admitted

"I swear you guys go shopping every weekend!" Lucas said, "well have fun" Lucas said as he went to go continue writing his future book.

"We should get going" Brooke said as she walked out the door and Peyton followed with Cindy and Brittany in a stroller.

**0000000000000000000000000000please read the authors note!! 0000000000000000**

"Oh my gosh look how cut these sandals are!" Brooke said in excitement

"Brooke those are for a girl and you don't know if you are having a girl!" Peyton said

"So what I could always exchange!" Brooke said "or just keep them for when I do have a girl" Brooke shrugged and bought them.

"Planning on more kids already are you?" Peyton asked.

"Well of course I mean you can't just have in and stop! I mean look at you Mrs. Brady bunch!" Brooke said and pointed to the double stroller.

"Oh shut up I have two kids!" Peyton said and rolled her eyes

"Yeah going on thirty!" Haley said as she walked into the baby store laughing as she over heard their conversation.

"Finally hales!" Brooke said in excitement as she hugged her very pregnant friend.

"Sorry I had a little car trouble but I am here now!" Haley explained.

"Isn't this nice the three high school friends hanging out together!" Brooke said excited as she looked at the baby stuff.

"Yeah it would have happened sooner if you two would have gotten over your little hissy fit!" Haley said and laughed as Peyton laughed with her.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe they have it!" Brooke said as she looked at an item.

"What?" both girls asked

"My purple monkey!" Brooke said in excitement as she picked up the monkey and looked at it in happiness.

"Your purple monkey?" both girls asked confused.

"When I was younger my dad got me this purple monkey and I just loved it! I could never give it up! … Until my mom sold it saying I was getting a little old for stuffed animals" Brooke said as she starred an the monkey in her hands.

"I think you should buy it! … That way both you and your baby will have something to share and it can remind you of your childhood" Haley said and Peyton nodded in agreement.

"Childhood? My mom threw it away when I was sixteen" Brooke said and laughed "I was old for a stuffed animal but I loved that monkey and I defiantly loved the person who gave it to me" Brooke said with a smile as she set it on the counter top buy.

"You are never too old for a stuffed animal!" Haley said and they all laughed.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Man today has been long" Brooke said as she walked out of the mall with the girls.

"Brooke we were here for only an hour" Peyton said and laughed.

"Shut up okay! It is a lot harder to shop while pregnant!" Brooke said

"Just saying you're a shop maniac and you are tired from an hour of shopping!" Peyton said and laughed.

"Yes I am! Do you have a problem with that?" Brooke asked jokingly.

"No" Peyton said simply and laughed, as did Haley.

"Wait till Lucas sees my purple monkey! … I wonder if he remembers" Brooke said.

"I guess we will just have to go home and see." Haley said as they got in the car.

**000000000000000000PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE!! 000000000000**

"Oh great here they come rolling in with all of their stuff and things" Lucas joked with Nathan.

"Shut up Lucas! We only bought like three things" Brooke said and played slapped him.

"Sorry" Lucas said and greeted her with a kiss.

"Ok well do you want to see what I got!" Brooke said excited to show him.

"Sure" Lucas said knowing he had to.

"Ok good" Brooke said as she pulled the items out of the bag.

"Brooke why did you buy these we don't even know what gender the baby is!" Lucas asked as he held up the sandals Brooke had bought.

"They were too cute to let someone else buy!" Brooke argued and Lucas just laughed.

"Anyways that doesn't matter anyway look at this!" Brooke said and handed him the purple monkey.

"You got a purple monkey … hey just like you used to have!" Lucas said as he remembered.

"See I told you he would remember!" Brooke said and hugged Lucas.

"We never said he wouldn't" the girls said.

"Well whatever!" Brooke said and shrugged.

"Hey Nate did you see that game last week?" Lucas asked

"Yea I did that sucked …" Nathan began but was interrupted.

"SHIT!!" Brooke yelped in pain as she stood above a puddle of water.

"Oh my gosh!!" Lucas said shocked.

"Oh my god!" everyone said right after.

"Don't just stand there and stare at me! … Gosh! This shit hurts a lot worse then you could think!" Brooke said angrily as she held her stomach

"Oh ok! Uhm here sit down here for a second while I get your bags!" Lucas said and began to sit her on the couch.

"Ahhhhh!! 1 oh my god pop out already! …. If you don't get me to the nearest hospital and get me loaded up on the drugs as fast as possible I swear I will kill you!" Brooke told Lucas full of anger.

"Ok … Peyton get her bag its in the closet" Lucas said and took Brooke outside to the car.

"Bring the monkey!" Brooke yelled as she went out the door.

**0000000000000000000000I SAID READ THE AUTHORSNOTE LOL!! 00000**

"Hey can I get a doctor and quick my wife is in labor!" Lucas yelled as he went through the halls of the hospital and eminently got her onto a bed and took her into a room.

"Alright sir you need to stay out here we need to check how far apart her contractions are!" the nurse said and Lucas ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Are you ready Lucas … this is your big night looks like you will be having a baby" Haley said and rubbed his back.

"You're right hales! I am going to be a dad!" Lucas said excitedly and hugged Haley happily. It had really hit him then and there in a few hours he would be hold his son or daughter in his arms.

"Thanks for being here guys" Lucas said

"Mr. Scott we need you to scrub in" the nurse said as she came out.

"Ahhhh!!" Haley yelped in pain holding her stomach

"A double whammy! Welcome to the world of fatherhood Nate" Lucas said shocked as he watched his best friend go into labor and his brother get a totally shocked face.

"Ok maybe we will need both Scott's to scrub in" the nurse said shocked.

**0000000000000000000000READ THE AUTHORS NOTE ; ) 0000000000000000000**

**Authors note: HEY EVERYONE!! Ok so thanks for reading the author's note I have a very serious question to ask everyone!! What do you want the babies name to be for both Brooke and Lucas and Nathan and Haley! Ok I was thinking if it is a boy for brucas Logan Keith Scott if not tell me what you think and a girls Madison Lilly Scott and for naley if its is a boy James Lucas Scott he he he and a girl Amanda liana Scott but if you have different names in mind please, please, please let me know!! Oh and of course thanks to all who reviewed!! **


	40. thank you and i love you

**Authors note: ok well I liked a few of the names everyone suggested! If I didn't choose yours I am sorry I will use most likely have Brooke have another baby in the part three so stay tuned I might use one of your names! It was really difficult to make a decision on what I wanted to name the babies because I didn't want to name it something that didn't fit! Oh and of course they part three should be posted up in a couple of days or so don't forget to check it our! It will be called ALL FALL DOWN! Thanks again!**

**CHECK OUT THE NEW STORY SOON: ALL FALL DOWN**

"Why! Why does this hurt so bad can you answer me that!" Brooke said angered towards the doctor.

"Well you are in labor ms.," The doctor answered

"I thought you loaded me up on those damn drugs! … Ahhhhh!!" Brooke moaned in pain as she held Lucas' hand.

"Well if we hadn't of given you the drugs the pain would have been much worse … look Brooke you just need to relax and take deep breathes." The doctor explained

"Relax! Relax? Are you out of you mind! I can't relax! I am pushing a living million pound baby out of my body! You know what when you do that then you can tell me to relax!" Brooke said in anger before she moaned in pain as Lucas gave the doctor an apologetic look.

"Its ok Brooke you can get through this! You are strong" Lucas said as he tried to encourage her.

"Do you want me to lecture you too?" Brooke asked as she breathed heavily and Lucas shook his head.

**CHECK OUT THE NEW STORY SOON: ALL FALL DOWN**

"You are doing great Haley!" Nathan complicated.

"Thanks Nathan" Haley said as she took heavy breaths.

"I hear Brooke is in real bad labor," Nathan said

"Really who told you?" Haley asked as she continued to breathe heavy.

"No I mean I literally hear her." Nathan said and laughed and Haley began to laugh too but then got interrupted by a really painful contraction.

"Ahhhh!! Ow!" Haley groaned in pain

"All right I think its time we get started on the hard part … pushing" the doctor said and Haley nodded in agreement.

"All right Haley … on three you are going to push your hardest!"

"On two and three go!" the doctor said and Haley pushed as hard as she could.

"Ok good! … You still have quite a way to go but let's push again … GO!" the doctor said and Haley pushed hard.

**CHECK OUT THE NEW STORY SOON: ALL FALL DOWN**

"Alright Brooke you are doing great so far! You still have a long way to go but you are going to have to push your hardest right now" the doctor explained and Brooke nodded as Lucas wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Ok good … now on three … one … two … three" the doctor said and Brooke pushed her hardest. Lucas actually felt bad fro her she was in so much pain you could tell be the look on her face and by the way she moaned in pain loudly.

"Alright Brooke that was very good progress! … You have been here for almost half a day so lets finish this off! When I say go you going to push as hard as you can" the doctor said and Brooke nodded

"Alright the fast we do this the faster we finish … so lets get ready alright Brooke you have to be strong and push as hard as you can … GO!" the doctor said and Brooke did as she was told and she pushed as hard as she possibly could before hearing little cries.

"Welcome the world new baby boy" the doctor said as he held the baby up showing Brooke and Lucas and they smiled and Lucas kissed Brooke on the forehead.

"Welcome to the world Caleb Keith Scott!" Brooke said excited as she held her newborn baby. Lucas smiled at his newborn son and gave Brooke a kiss.

**CHECK OUT THE NEW STORY SOON: ALL FALL DOWN**

2 weeks later.

"Hey there baby girl! Good morning to you" Haley said as she picked up her new baby girl.

"Well she definitely has your eyes and that is not a good thing" Nathan said as he watched the baby smile.

"Why is that?" Haley asked

"She will make you fall for her in a second" Nathan said and kissed Haley who was smiling. Nathan and Haley turned their heads over to the opening door beside them.

"Hey there new mommy" Brooke said as she walked in holding her son and Lucas was right behind her.

"Hey! How is my favorite god son?" Haley asked as she gave her daughter to Nathan and took Caleb from Brooke's arms.

"He is doing really good! We all are! Aren't we baby boy?" Brooke asked the baby as she smiled at him.

"And how is little ms. Amanda Liana Scott… my god daughter doing?" Brooke asked and took the baby from Nathan's arms.

"Oh she is doing so good! She is just too cute to handle sometimes" Haley said and smiled.

"Yes she is! And she definitely has your eyes" Brooke said as she looked at the baby.

"So I have heard! … We better get going mommy number three is waiting for us," Haley said

"True … let's go" Brooke said and they swapped babies.

**CHECK OUT THE NEW STORY SOON: ALL FALL DOWN**

"Finally I swear you guys take forever!" Peyton said and laughed.

"I know! Man how long must we wait!" Rachel said and rolled her eyes.

"Ok shut up! We are hearing now! What do you want anyway?" Brooke asked.

"We need help with a couple of boxes inside" Peyton said with a smile.

"Ok but Lucas and Nathan are doing it I am staying with my baby" Brooke said and patted Lucas' back who was holding Caleb.

"Fine lets just go" Peyton said and walked toward the doors of Tric. When she opened the door it was completely dark until she turned on the lights and everyone popped up yelling "surprise!" the bar was decorated with pink and blue balloons and had a sign that said, "it's a boy and a girl!"

"Oh my gosh!" both Brooke and Haley said shocked "what's going on?" Brooke asked

"Well since you didn't have a baby shower lets just call this a birthday party for Caleb and Amanda" Rachel said with a smile before hugging Brooke and Haley.

"Oh my gosh you guys thank you so much!" Brooke said happily!

**CHECK OUT THE NEW STORY SOON: ALL FALL DOWN**

"Isn't this nice baby boy auntie Peyton and auntie Rachel gave you and you cousin Amanda a birthday party!" broke said as she changed his diaper.

"Oh hey there you are … they want us out there they are going to cut a cake" Haley said

"Oh ok just let me finish here" Brooke said as she finished putting the diaper on

"Brooke can I tell you something?" Haley asked

"Of course hales what is it?" brook asked as she picked the baby up.

"I admire you … both of you … you and Lucas I admire you because you have gone through so much and now you are happy and truly happy! I hope last for you Brooke … and you and Lucas have gone through so much together … especially loosing your fist baby and you guys have made it through and are still happy together," Haley admitted.

"Thank you Haley! … That means a lot to me. I hope the happiness last for you too hales!" Brooke said and hugged her friend.

"You are my best friend you know that right?" Brooke asked and Haley nodded before they hugged.

"You know that's the reason I want you to be his godmother … you have always been here for me hales! And I couldn't ask for a better best friend … you're like the sister I never got … thank you so much for being here through everything I probably wouldn't have made it this far without you and Nathan" Brooke said

"Right back at you Brooke" Haley said and they hugged before walking out together

"Hey there they are!" Rachel said a she saw the two walk out together.

"We need you guys to hold your little people thingies and take picture while you cut the cake!" Rachel said with a smile

"Ok … by the way they are babies" Brooke said and laughed

**CHECK OUT THE NEW STORY SOON: ALL FALL DOWN**

"Hey can I get a glass of champagne?" Brooke asked

"Sure" the bartender said and set the glass in front of her while pouring it.

"So you are the new mom?" the bartender asked.

"Yea … me and my friend Haley had them on the same day" Brooke explained "so I haven't seen you around here before are you new?" Brooke asked as she took a sip from the glass.

"Yea I am new I am the new bartender … my name is Owen nice to meet you" Owen said and put his hand out for her to shake and she did.

"Well Owen it is nice meeting you can I gets one more glass … it's been a while since I have had alcohol." Brooke said with a smile.

"Hey Brooke I need you for a second" Lucas said and pulled Brooke away before giving the bartender a glare.

"What do you need?" Brooke asked.

"You're dad wants to talk to you … oh and who is the bartender?" Lucas asked

"Lucas Scott still gets jealous well I could have never of thought! … Well he is just a bartender Luke … you are my husband slash love of my life slash father of my child" Brooke said and kissed him before walking over to talk to her dad.

"You wanted me dad?" Brooke asked

"Yea … Brooke I remember the day you were born as a matter of fact I will never forget it … it was the day my life change the day I became I better man … Brooke you were and always will be my little girl … I love you baby girl" gorge said and handed her a purple monkey.

"My purple monkey!" Brooke said excited in tears.

"But I thought mom sold it!" Brooke said

"She wished she did … I would never let her do that … I promised her I wouldn't give it back to you though … but you are an adult and I know you loved that monkey" gorge said.

"Oh thank you daddy!" Brooke said and hugged him tightly in tears.

**CHECK OUT THE NEW STORY SOON: ALL FALL DOWN**

"Home sweet home baby boy" Brooke said and laid him down in the crib before setting his purple monkey beside him.

"I love you baby" Brooke said and rubbed his soft head before going to lie down in bed.

"It's been a long day" Brooke said and lay down beside Lucas.

"Yes it has been" Lucas said and kissed the top of Brookes head

"I love you Lucas Eugene Scott" Brooke said and smiled.

"I love you too Brooke Penelope Davis!" Lucas said and kissed Brooke.

"You know Haley reminded me of some thing today … you have done so much for me and we have been through so much! I love you Lucas … I don't think it is possible to love someone as much as I love you I feel like I am carrying a million pounds of love in my heart! I guess what I am trying to say is thank you! … Thank you for saving me thank you for loving me just thank you!" Brooke said and softly kissed Lucas.

"Thank you too … I love you more though!" Lucas said and kissed Brooke!

"Nope I love you more and I love our baby boy! Now shut up and kiss me!" Brooke said and kissed him again so that he couldn't say anything.

**CHECK OUT THE NEW STORY SOON: ALL FALL DOWN**

**CHECK OUT THE NEW STORY SOON: ALL FALL DOWN**

**Hey guys thank you so much for staying with me through all 43 chapters! I hope you continue to read in part three! It is going to be really good! Actually it is going to be brilliant! I t will be called ALL FALL DOWN. Be sure to check it out thanks again for reading and I loved reading everyone's reviews! Please review one more time!!**


End file.
